Un viaje inesperado
by FoxOxidian
Summary: Nuevamente Axio se vera involucrado en nuevas aventuras pero los retos serán cada ves mas difíciles a medida que busca la forma de volver a casa y los peligros abundan por montones
1. Solo un accidente

Solo un Accidente

Uno cree que esta preparado para todo, pero... ¿Qué pasaría si tuvieras que enfrentar múltiples peligros y situaciones imprevistas?, sin herramientas, sin armas y sin tecnología, nunca se esta preparado lo suficiente para los problemas que encontrarás en el camino, ni los retos que se presentarán, así es como comienza esta historia.

En medio de una batalla monumental La princesa Luna y los Shadow Bolts están enfrentando una horda de alienígenas muy armados y peligrosos, las ráfagas de láser y las explosiones van y vienen, ponyville se encuentra en ruinas, apenas si logran soportar los ataques enemigos.

Princesa Luna: Silver Rain, ¿Dónde esta Rainbow Dash?.

Silver Rain: La última ves que la vi, estaba escapando de una docena de naves que la perseguían.

Lightning Spirit: No soportaremos mucho tiempo, el enemigo nos esta rodeando y pronto no tendremos posibilidades de escapar.

Rocket Storm: Tienes razón, debemos salir de aquí de inmediato, si no llegamos al punto de evacuación no lo lograremos.

Princesa Luna: Es muy arriesgado intentar llegar a la nave, tenemos que pensar en otra solución.

Star Fire: No tenemos tiempo para idear otro plan, las tropas van en aumento y pronto estaremos en desventaja.

Silver Rain: Estoy de acuerdo con mis compañeros, debemos salir de ponyville.

Princesa Luna: De acuerdo, cuando de la señal diríjanse al punto de evacuación, no se separen ¿Entendido?.

Los Shadow Bolts responden al unisono, entendido, Luna al dar la señal todos galopan tan rápido como pueden, las hordas de invasores disparan sin descanso, con mucha dificultad logran esquivar los proyectiles de plasma que va destruyendo las edificaciones, mientras prosiguen al encuentro de la nave de evacuación y sin poder anticipar al enemigo, un invasor logra atrapar a Star Fire y la deja fuera de combate con una descarga eléctrica.

Silver Rain: Capturaron a Star Fire, debemos rescatarla.

Princesa Luna: Silver Rain, cuidado detrás de ti.

El pegaso instintivamente se agacha evitando una red de energía que apenas rosa su crin, con un movimiento rápido logra golear al a_lienígena_ _lanzándolo_ por los aires, Rocket Storm intenta un rescate desesperado con pésimos resultados, varias ráfagas explosivas impactan cerca del pegaso que queda en el suelo sin señales de vida, La princesa de la noche usa su magia para desatar un poderoso tornado que detiene momentáneamente el avance enemigo.

Princesa Luna: Debemos ayudar a Rocket Storm.

Silver Rain: Olvídelo, debemos irnos, si nos capturan todo se habrá terminado.

Lightning Spirit: Silver Rain tiene razón, debemos continuar, ellos sabían el riesgo que corríamos.

Princesa Luna: No dejare a ningún pony atrás.

Silver Rain: No hay tiempo ese tornado no los detendrá por mucho tiempo, debemos irnos ahora.

La princesa Luna al ver que Rocket Storm no da signos de vida no tiene mas remedio que seguir adelante, los tres siguen su trayecto dirigiéndose a campo abierto, a lo lejos una nave de transporte se aproxima siendo escoltada por tres naves caza estela que rompen formación para alejar al enemigo, la nave aterriza en el lugar acordado.

Lightning Spirit: Nos falta poco para llegar.

Silver Rain a duras penas logra empujar a su compañero a un lado antes de que un proyectil de plasma lo alcanzara, La princesa de la noche dispara un rayo de magia que despedaza la nave de combate que los asechaba, no ha terminado de destruir una cuando aparecen una docena mas de naves que disparan concentrando sus esfuerzos en detener a la monarca, Lightning Spirit levanta el vuelo y enfrenta a las naves Karont usando las armas de su armadura de combate, derriba varias naves, el pegaso evita ser alcanzado por misiles rastreadores volando a toda velocidad, con destreza y maniobras complejas alcanza a la nave de combate llegándole por detrás con gran agilidad sobrepasa la nave haciendo que los misiles impacten en los motores de esta, logrando que caiga del cielo dando vueltas y estrellandose en la nave de transporte.

Silver Rain: No puedo creer esto.

Voz Electrónica: Simulación programa escape de ponyville Termina, Misión Fallida.

Todo el entorno apocalíptico desaparece quedando un cuarto vació.

Silver Rain: con esta es la tercera ves que fallamos en cumplir con la misión.

Lightning Spirit: Yo no tuve la culpa que el trípode cayera sobre la nave.

Rocket Storm: Estuvimos fatal si esto hubiera sido real no lo contaríamos.

Silver Rain: Y tu Rainbow Dash se supone que estarías con el grupo.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Qué querías que hiciera?, quedarme con los cascos cruzados mientras los despedazaban.

Star Fire: Fue un fiasco desde que inicio la simulación.

Rainbow Dash: ¿No se supone que Axio estaría con nosotros entrenando en el simulador?.

Princesa Luna: La última ves que lo vi estaba atendiendo a una pony que lo necesitaba con suma urgencia.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Qué puede ser mas importante que el entrenamiento?.

Star Fire: Me pareció escuchar que lo necesitaba una famosa arqueóloga era Daring Dont o Daring Doo me parece haber escuchado ese nombre antes.

Rainbow Dash: ¡Daring Doo!.

La pegaso de crin multicolor sale como un rayo de la sala holográfica.

Silver Rain: ¿Que mosco le pico?.

Princesa Luna: Si leyeras literatura de aventuras entenderías porque Rainbow Dash salió con tanta prisa.

Lightning Spirit: Estoy cansado, deberíamos tomarnos un descanso.

Rocket Storm: Secundo la moción.

Silver Rain: Eso dependerá de lo que diga su majestad.

Princesa Luna: Estoy de acuerdo en tomar un receso.

Star Fire: Vamos a la cocina, escuche que hay una máquina a la que le puedes pedir lo que desees de comida y ella te lo da.

Rocket Storm: De solo pensar en comida ya me dio hambre.

El estómago de Luna hace algunos ruidos muy fuertes.

Princesa Luna: Creo que yo también necesito un bocadillo.

Mientras los ponys se dirigen a asaltar la cocina, en una de las secciones de la nave, en el bloque C, Axio esta conversando con una arqueóloga.

Daring Doo: Al principio no sabia si usted podría ayudarme a descifrar estos escritos ya que he probado en todas partes y nadie ha logrado descifras estos símbolos.

Axio: Pues no soy arqueólogo pero si te puedo decir que reconozco esa escritura, si no estoy mal pertenece a los Amatiz, son una raza pacifica, se dedican a viajar por el universo, tuve el placer de conocerlos son simpáticos y demasiado metodológicos.

Daring Doo: Entonces... ¿Puedes traducirlo?.

Axio: Como diría alguien, pan comido, veamos... al parecer es una lista de piezas y por las partes descritas parece pertenecer a un motor estelar, es posible que algunos de ellos quedaran varados en este planeta, pero solo es una teoría, si tuviera la bitácora del capitán podría saber si lo que pienso es correcto.

Daring Doo: No se si esto sirva, lo encontré cerca de las ruinas donde investigaba.

La pegaso le entrega un cubo de color negro.

Axio: ¡Que te parece!, es el computador central de una nave Sularian.

Daring Doo: ¿Eso es bueno o malo?.

Axio: ¡Es estupendo!, ¿Max puedes acceder al ordenador central?.

Max: Escaneando... Puedo Acceder pero debo realizar una interfaz con el ordenador central.

Axio: Solo por precaución levanta los cortafuegos y activa las medidas de seguridad.

Max: Afirmativo... iniciando interfaz... Accediendo a los archivos.

Frente a Axio se despliega un holograma mostrando el diario del capitán.

Axio: Veamos, según la bitácora tuvieron problemas con uno de sus motores y se vieron forzados a aterrizar de emergencia, No estaba tan equivocado.

Daring Doo: ¿Hay algo más que diga el diario del capitán?.

Axio: En realidad dice muchas cosas y esta bastante largo de leer si quieres puedo hacer una traducción a idioma pony.

Daring Doo: Estaría en deuda con usted.

Axio: No hay de que, Max traduce la bitácora del capitán a idioma pony.

Max: Iniciando traducción.

Axio: Tengo algo de curiosidad, ¿Quien financia tus expediciones?.

Daring Doo: Aunque no lo parezca yo financio mis expediciones.

Axio: Deben ser costosos los viajes que realizas.

Daring Doo: Es cierto que son costosos, si no fuera por la venta de mis libros no podría realizar mis sueños.

Axio: Digno de admirar, dime ¿Qué tipo de literatura escribes?.

Daring Doo: Escribo aventuras.

Axio: Debes vender muchos libros.

Daring Doo: Digamos que son muy populares.

Axio: Haré un espacio en mi agenda y leeré una de tus obras.

Daring Doo: Si quieres te enviare el último libro que estoy escribiendo, seras el primero en leerlo.

Axio: Te lo agradezco.

Max: Capitán he terminado la traducción.

Axio: Cargalo en mi holopack.

Max: Trasferencia concluida.

Axio le entrega a Daring Doo su holopack, un disco que proyecta hologramas.

Daring Doo: En cuanto termine te lo devolveré.

Axio: Quedatelo, algo me dice que lo necesitaras.

Daring Doo: Gracias.

La pegaso se retira de la sala siendo guiada por un dron de mantenimiento.

Max: Capitán tengo un mensaje de Lyra.

Axio: ¿Cuál es el mensaje?.

Max: Se requiere de su presencia en las afueras de ponyville.

Axio: Es cierto, se me olvido por completo, en cuanto veas a la princesa Luna dile que estoy con los aspirantes para la tripulación.

Max: Entendido capitán.

Al salir de la sala se encuentra con Rainbow que se ve muy agitada.

Axio: Te encuentras bien Rainbow.

Rainbow Dash: Estoy de maravilla, dime... ¿Daring Doo esta aquí?.

Axio: Estuvo hace unos momentos por aquí antes de marcharse.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Por dónde se fue?.

Axio señala a la salida mas cercana, antes de que pudiera preguntarle porque tanta prisa Rainbow sale a toda velocidad dejando una estela arco iris por donde pasa.

Axio: ¿Que bicho le habrá picado?, después lo averiguare.

En las afueras de Ponyville un enorme grupo de ponys esperan impacientes la llegada de Axio, mientras tanto Lyra los mantiene calmados.

Lopy Den: ¿Cuánto tiempo mas debemos esperar a que llegue el humano?.

Lirica Ston: Llevamos media hora esperando.

Lyra: Tengan paciencia debe estar atendiendo asuntos importantes.

Timoty: ¿No crees que ya hemos esperado lo suficiente?.

En ese momento una luz se hace presente y al desaparecer se ve a Axio con actitud seria.

Axio: Si no eres capas de esperar como espero que puedas obedecer una simple orden.

Los ponys quedan en silencio.

Lyra: Me alegro que llegaras, se estaban poniendo un poco malhumorados.

Axio: Gracias Lyra por tu tiempo y paciencia.

Lyra: Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo.

Axio: Muy bien ponys como algunos habrán deducido, los que se encuentran aquí el día de hoy serán evaluados para ser parte de la tripulación de la Sfaiter, deben saber que si viajan conmigo no sera un paseo por el parque, se exponen a peligros inimaginables sin mencionar los obstáculos que nos podamos encontrar por el camino, si alguno de ustedes quiere retirarse este es el momento.

Apenas se escucha el sonido del viento.

Axio: Muy bien, empezaremos las pruebas de selección, haremos tres grupos, pegasos a la izquierda, unicornios a la derecha y ponys terrestres en el medio, moviéndose que es para hoy.

Al lado de Axio aparece Trixie que se tele transporta usando su magia.

Trixie: Disculpen la tardanza pero no encontraba mi capa.

Axio: No te preocupes, llegas justo a tiempo.

Pasados algunos minutos los ponys estaban en sus respectivos grupos.

Axio: Las pruebas se dividen en tres faces, resistencia física, evaluación de habilidades y reacción ante situaciones hostiles, la primera sera resistencia física y adivinen con quien la harán.

La mayoría de los ponys pasan saliva.

Axio: Lyra se encargara de la prueba de habilidades y Trixie se encargara de la prueba de reacción ante situaciones hostiles por cierto Trixie nada de tener compasión.

Trixie: Entendido Axio.

Axio: Los Pegasos serán los primeros a los que voy a evaluar, veremos su resistencia en vuelo y yo estaré a su lado observándolos.

Un pony del grupo de pegasos dirige la pregunta al humano.

Sezil: ¿Cómo se supone que vera lo que haremos si usted no puede volar?.

Axio: ¿Quién dijo que no podía volar?.

Axio deja salir un poco de su poder haciendo que un par de alas de color azul aparezcan en su espalda para después levantar el vuelo.

Axio: ¿Alguna otra pregunta?.

El Silencio vuelve a reinar en el lugar.

Axio: No siendo mas, en marcha.

Los pegasos sin mas que decir siguen al humano que inicia la evaluación.

Trixie: El grupo de unicornios siganme y prepárense para la experiencia de sus vidas.

Lyra: Supongo que ustedes son mas afortunados, yo no soy tan estricta.

Los ponys terrestres sueltan un suspiro.

Lyra: A menos que me lo proponga.

Alguno ponys comienzan a sudar, el día transcurrió con normalidad, la princesa Luna junto con los Shadow Bolts y Rainbow Dash observan la extenuante evaluación de resistencia física, después de casi doce horas los ponys estaban exhaustos, ya no daban para mas.

Axio: Después de mirar sus evaluaciones y contra todo pronostico, todos han superado las pruebas impuestas, unos con puntajes elevados y otros con puntajes raspando el suelo, sean bienvenidos como parte de la tripulación.

Se ve la alegría de los ponys.

Princesa Luna: Si que fueron difíciles las pruebas.

Rocket Storm: A mi me duele todo el cuerpo de solo ver por todo lo que pasaron.

Silver Rain: Eso no es nada comparado con lo que nos toco pasar.

Star Fire: Ni que lo digas.

Rainbow Dash: Si yo hubiera tenido que realizar estas pruebas las pasaría sin problemas.

Lightning Spirit: Eso me gustaría verlo.

Axio: A todos los ponys, se han ganado un merecido descanso, mañana daremos un recorrido por la Sfaiter y basado en sus habilidades les daré varias opciones a elegir, no se preocupen si al principio se ve complicado de realizar, se les dará un curso personalizado para que se desenvuelvan en los respectivos trabajos que tendrán abordo de la Sfaiter, pueden retirarse.

Los ponys se dispersan con la alegría reflejada en sus rostros.

Trixie: Este ha sido un día agotador.

Lyra: Estoy de acuerdo, nos ganamos un merecido descanso.

Axio: Tiene razón yo también necesito descansar... Princesa Luna me disculpo por no haber podido estar con ustedes en la sala de entrenamiento.

Princesa Luna: No te preocupes, Se entiende que también tienes deberes que cumplir.

Axio: Mas que deberes eran asuntos importantes por atender y díganme ¿Cómo les fue con la simulación?.

Rocket Storm: Se podría decir que nos fue fatal.

Lyra: ¿Tan mal les fue?.

Silver Rain: Solo digamos que no fue nuestro día.

Axio: También recuerdo que mi primera simulación no me fue muy bien que digamos.

Rainbow Dash: Me imagino que usaste tus poderes para ganar en el cuarto de entrenamiento.

Axio: Todo lo contrario, seguí entrenando hasta lograr superar los obstáculos.

Silver Rain: Creo que necesitaremos muchas horas para poder ganarle al simulador de misiones.

Axio: Con la guiá adecuada, no tanto tiempo.

La conversación es interrumpida por Twilight Sparkle que se aproxima al grupo muy emocionada.

Twilight Sparkle: ¡Adivinen que!, la princesa Celestia a enviado invitaciones para un evento científico que se realizára en el castillo de canterlot.

Axio: Suena interesante y cuantas invitaciones envió.

Twilight Sparkle: Envió diez invitaciones, hay una para ti, otra para Trixie y otra para Lyra.

Lyra: Temo que no podre ir con ustedes le prometí a Bom Bom que la ayudaría con la remodelación de su casa.

Trixie: Yo tampoco podre acompañarlos, tengo un compromiso en la escuela, la señorita Cheerilee quiere que de la clase de astronomía y como he estado en el espacio quiere que los inunde con mi increíble sabiduría.

Axio: Que no se te suba a la cabeza, ¿Que hay de ti Rainbow Dash?, ¿Vendrás a ver la exhibición científica?.

Rainbow Dash: Miren la hora que es, debo irme.

La pegaso sale volando a toda velocidad perdiéndose en las nubes.

Axio: Si no fuera por lo que acabo de ver, yo diría que Rainbow es alérgica al conocimiento.

Silver Rain: A mi si me gustaría ir a ver.

Star Fire: Yo nunca he estado en una feria científica, sería muy interesante observar el evento.

Lightning Spirit: No tengo mucho que hacer, si no es molestia podría acompañarlos.

Rocket Storm: Si ustedes van yo voy también.

Princesa Luna: Nunca he visto una feria científica, iré a ver como por variar.

Twilight Sparkle: Perfecto, la princesa Celestia nos espera en el castillo.

Axio: ¿Qué hay de Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity y Pinkie Pie?.

Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy en estos momentos esta atendiendo a sus animalitos, Rarity esta decorando el salón comunal y Spike la esta ayudando, Applejack esta cosechando manzanas trueno y Pinkie Pie esta cuidando a los bebes Cake

Rocket Storm: Princesa Luna ¿Quiere que vayamos por su carruaje?.

Axio: Olvídense del carruaje, Max enviá la nave FTX 500.

Max: Afirmativo.

Las puertas del hangar de la Sfaiter se abren dándole paso a una elegante nave de color azul oscuro brillante con algunos decoraciones llamativas y diseño aerodinámico, los ponys quedan fascinados con aquella maravilla tecnológica.

Princesa Luna: Es preciosa.

Silver Rain: Es como tener una casa y un carruaje deportivo.

Twilight Sparkle: Es una maravilla, ¿Hace cuánto que tienes esta nave?.

Axio: Es un nuevo modelo que Max ensamblo basados en diseños que hice.

Rocket Storm: Si que tenias lo mejor guardado para el final.

Axio: Solo esperaba la ocasión de usarla.

Lyra: Axio ¿Podrías prestarme un par de sondas para realizar las remodélaciones de la casa de Bom Bom?.

Axio: Toma las que necesites, Max obedecerá tus ordenes, ya las implemente en los protocolos de seguridad.

Lyra: Gracias Axio, en cuanto termine con la remodelación los alcanzare en canterlot.

Axio: En ese caso llevate todas las sondas, terminaras mas rápido.

Lyra: Seguiré tu consejo.

Axio: Todos abordo.

Al subir a la nave esta se eleva en el aire y sale despedida a gran velocidad, solo tarda unos minutos en llegar a su destino, en canterlot encima del palacio la nave hace su aparición, aterriza en los jardines reales, al salir de la nave la princesa Celestia ya los estaba esperando.

Princesa Celestia: Como te fue en tu entrenamiento querida hermana.

Princesa Luna: No fue tan fácil como esperaba.

Twilight Sparkle: Estoy muy emocionada por ver los últimos avances científicos.

Axio: Veamos que tecnologías han nacido el día de hoy.

Princesa Celestia: Se que sera algo innovador según las palabras de Reily.

Después de andar por los pasillos llegan al laboratorio de investigación tecnológica, al llegar a la puerta varios guardias reales custodian la entrada, al entrar en el laboratorio se pueden ver todo tipo de inventos, algunos raros y otros muy extraños que emiten magia o energía eléctrica.

Axio: había escuchado rumores sobre este laboratorio pero no imagine el alcance que de este proyecto, veo que han estado muy ocupados.

Princesa Celestia: Después de lo que paso con los Draxy estuve meditando largo rato, es momento de impulsar a toda ecuestria hacia la era de la tecnología.

Twilight Sparkle: Ya puedo ver todos los grandes avances que impulsaran a los ponys a una época dorada.

Axio: Me imagino que también para defenderse de posibles hostilidades futuras que pudieran llegar o presentarse.

Princesa Celestia: Esa fue otra de las razones para fundar este centro de investigación, lo que paso con el rey sombra y con la hija de Cadance nos a enseñado que somos vulnerables en muchos aspectos.

Ingeniero Reily: Sean bienvenidos, usted debe ser el humano del que todos hablan, es un honor conocerle.

Axio: El placer es mio.

Ingeniero Reily: Pasen por aquí, les sorprenderá lo que hemos logrado estudiando la tecnología del humano.

Silver Rain: Veamos si puede sorprenderme.

Ingeniero Reily: Les aseguro que los impresionara.

El pony se acerca a un aro de color dorado con destellos de color violeta.

Ingeniero Reily: Este es un amplificador de magia, puesto al rededor del cuello del unicornio se vera la magia aumentada miles de veces.

Rocket Storm: Podría darnos una demostración.

Ingeniero Reily: Necesito un voluntario.

Axio: Que tal tu Twilight.

Twilight Sparkle: Es seguro.

Ingeniero Reily: No debe preocuparse es muy seguro.

Twilight se acerca al ingeniero, este le coloca el aro dorado al rededor del cuello.

Ingeniero Reily: Intente un conjuro que sea difícil para usted.

Twilight ejecuta un hechizo de edad en uno de los Shadow Bolts, primero lo envejece y después lo devuelve a la edad de los pañales, por último lo deja como estaba.

Twilight Sparkle: Esto es increíble, estos conjuros son los mas difíciles de realizar y pude hacerlos sin ningún esfuerzo.

Rocket Storm: La próxima ves elige a otro para tus experimentos.

Ingeniero Reily: Como dije antes, les sorprenderán los avances que hemos logrado.

Axio: ¿Qué pasa si un pony descarriado se apodera de uno de esos aros?.

Ingeniero Reily: Pensamos en ese detalle y creamos medidas de seguridad, una ves asignado el amplificador mágico al unicornio ya no podrá ser usado por ningún otro unicornio a menos que la princesa Celestia o la princesa Luna decidan otorgar el amplificador a otro unicornio.

Princesa Luna: es bueno saberlo.

Ingeniero Reily: El próximo los dejara sin palabras.

Al quitar la sabana blanca que cubre un objeto misterioso los ponys quedan sorprendidos al ver a Discord jugando dentro de una bañera con unos juguetes.

Silver Rain: ¿Es parte de la exhibición?.

Princesa Celestia: ¿Discord como lograste entrar al centro de investigación?.

Discord: Ya uno no puede darse un baño sin ser interrumpido.

Axio: Esto no me lo esperaba.

Discord: Ademas es mucho mas cómodo aquí que en ese extraño artefacto volador que esta junto a ponyville.

Axio: Si terminaste con la cola quemada no es mi culpa, se te advirtió que no intentaras entrar en la Sfaiter.

Discord: Con esa actitud no conseguirás muchos amigos.

Twilight Sparkle: Axio, ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió con Discord?.

Discord: Intente saludar al humano pero al entrar fui aprisionado por una barrera mágica y lo mas horrible fue que me dio comezón por cinco días en todo el cuerpo sin olvidar que mi magia fue neutralizada.

Princesa Luna: Pensé que solo los elementos de la armonía podían detener a Discord.

Axio: Como dije alguna ves mi nave es una caja de sorpresas y esta diseñada para combatir elementos mágicos como elementos hostiles gracias a los tecnomagos y sus modificaciones.

Princesa Celestia: Eso no me dice como lograste traspasar los escudos mágicos que protegen este lugar.

Discord: Comparado con la nave del humano, el escudo mágico fue un juego de niños.

Ingeniero Reily: ¿En dónde esta el invento que estaba aquí?.

Discord: ¡Esa extraña cosa!, la puse en aquel rincón.

El pony rápidamente se dirige a su invento, luego de cerciorarse que esta funcionando le dirige una mirada acusadora a Discord.

Ingeniero Reily: ¡Estas loco!, pudiste dañar el regenerador de plantas.

Discord: Ese cachivache no me parece tan importante.

Ingeniero Reily: Ese cachivache como le dices es uno de los mayores logros científicos, con esta máquina podemos hacer crecer las plantas en lugares desérticos e inhóspitos.

Discord: Yo puedo hacer algo mucho mejor que eso.

El draconicus usando su magia hace levitar varios aparatos para después combinarlos y crear una máquina de forma abstracta.

Princesa Celestia: Es suficiente Discord, no quiero que cauces problemas.

Discord: Tienes celos de mi gran intelecto.

Axio: ¿Qué se supone que es eso?.

Discord: Es el mas estupendo invento que ecuestria haya conocido.

Ingeniero Reily: A mi me parece que es solo basura.

Discord: Eso crees, presencia la maravilla de las maravillas.

Discord usando su magia caótica activa el aparato, este se retuerce y genera chirridos, una luz lo rodeo para después apagarse.

Princesa Luna: No me parece la gran cosa.

Silver Rain: No dio ni para el gasto.

Twilight Sparkle: Discord sera mejor que no juegues con esos aparatos, no creo que tu sepas lo que haces.

Discord: No deberías subestimar mis inventos.

El raro artefacto que estaba apagado cobra vida emanando una fuerte energía haciéndolo flotar en el aire.

Axio: Esto no me gusta.

El artefacto después de hacer algunos ruidos desgarradores, comienza a disparar rayos de energía que van desapareciendo las cosas.

Al ver el peligro que representa aquel aparato, Luna y Celestia rodean el invento de Discord con un campo de fuerza mágico, la máquina seguía producido mas energía de lo usual, el siguiente rayo rompe el campo de fuerza, el aparato se contrae sobre si mismo creando un vórtice y succionando todo lo que tiene al frente, atrapando a Celestia y a Luna, por suerte lograron sujetarse de una mesa que estaba anclada al suelo.

Axio: Discord apaga esa cosa antes de que nos engulla a todos.

Discord: Es un poco vergonzoso decir esto pero no tengo ni idea de como apagarlo.

Rocket Storm: Debe ser una broma.

Discord: Hojala lo fuera.

El vórtice seguía incrementándose y la succión aumentaba solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Luna y Celestia desaparecieran dentro del vórtice, con valor Axio se lanza directo al vórtice y antes de entrar logra encerrar aquella aspiradora con su campo de fuerza liberando a las dos monarcas.

Axio: Les aconsejo que salgan de aquí no se cuanto tiempo podré sostenerlo.

Princesa Luna: No te abandonaremos.

Princesa Celestia: Como monarca de ecuestria no abandonare a nadie, eso te incluye.

Star Fire: Esa cosa esta creciendo, no creo que el vaya a aguantar mucho tiempo.

Axio: Piensen en los ponys que están en palacio, deben alejarlos tanto como puedan.

Twilight se ubica junto al humano y usando su magia refuerza el escudo.

Axio: Estas demente sal de aquí Twilight.

Twilight Sparkle: Si eso logra salirse de control todo canterlot correrá peligro.

Princesa Luna: Hermana tengo una idea, llama a todos los unicornios, si concentramos esfuerzos podremos controlar esta amenaza, mientras tanto yo les ayudare.

Princesa Celestia: Yo también ayudare y tu Discord ayuda a solucionar este desastre.

Antes que Discord pudiera refutar, el vórtice se transforma en una esfera luminosa, el instinto de Silver Rain al ver que el fenómeno cambia su comportamiento es dirigirse instintivamente hacia la princesa Luna arrojándola lejos del evento, la esfera súbitamente logra salir del campo de fuerza envolviendo a Twilight, Axio y Silver Rain para luego contraerse y desaparecer generando una onda que golpea todo a su paso, con algo de dificulta Luna es la primera en ponerse en pie.

Princesa Luna: Hermana, Twilight, Silver Rain y Axio, se han ido.


	2. En Tierras Ajenas

En Tierras Ajenas

En un Bosque oscuro, en medio de la nada, una enorme esfera de luz rompe con la tranquilidad del lugar desapareciendo la oscuridad que reinaba en el bosque, la esfera se expande y desvanece generando un tremendo sonido desgarrador que llega a todos los rincones del bosque, en el lugar donde la esfera apareció se ven las figuras de dos ponys y un humano.

Axio: En cuanto ponga mis manos en Discord deseara no haber nacido.

Silver Rain: No seras el único que arreglara cuentas con el, ponte en la lista.

Twilight Sparkle: No puedo creer que Discord arruinara la feria de la ciencia, ya vera lo que le haré y ni Fluttershy lo salvara de esa.

Axio: Son impresiones mias o esta muy oscuro en este lugar.

Silver Rain: Demasiado oscuro y frio, esto no me gusta.

Axio: Necesitamos luz, ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene una linterna?.

La oscuridad es disipada por el cuerno de Twilight que brilla con una tonalidad violeta.

Twilight Sparkle: Me parece que ya no nos encontramos en el castillo.

Silver Rain: ¿Cómo terminamos en medio de un bosque?.

Twilight al observar a Axio nota un poco de preocupación reflejada en su rostro.

Twilight: ¿Qué sucede?.

Axio: Aunque parezca imposible he perdido contacto con la Sfaiter, no recibo telemetría.

Silver Rain: Eso no suena muy bien.

Axio: Es peor de lo que crees, Temo decir con seguridad que ya no estamos en casa.

Twilight Sparkle: ¿Cuándo te refieres a casa quieres decir ecuestria?.

Axio: No, quiero decir fuera del planeta y posiblemente del universo conocido.

Silver Rain: ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro que no seguimos en ecuestria?.

Axio: Este comunicador usa frecuencias Sub espaciales, podría comunicarme con la Sfaiter hasta la galaxia mas lejana y este no es el caso.

Twilight Sparkle: Debemos averiguar en donde estamos.

Axio: Silver Rain ¿puedes subir y ver dónde estamos?.

Silver Rain: No sera problema.

Silver Rain levanta el vuelo saliendo del espeso bosque, al alcanzar una buena altura puede apreciar que se encuentran en medio de un bosque, al ver mas detalladamente se pueden ver luces en el horizonte, al terminar la inspección el pegaso desciende rápidamente aterrizando al lado del humano.

Axio: ¿Qué noticias nos tienes?.

Silver Rain: Si mi vista no me engaña divise luces de un pueblo que se encuentra en aquella dirección.

Twilight Sparkle: Sugiero llegar volando al pueblo y así evitamos encontrarnos con criaturas desagradables.

Axio: Hagámoslo, sobrevolemos por encima de las copas de los arboles.

Silver Rain: ¿Piensas que puede haber peligro?.

Axio: Es mejor prevenir que tener que lamentar.

Twilight Sparkle: Concuerdo con Axio, no sabemos a donde vinimos a parar.

Axio emanando un poco de su poder hace aparecer alas de color azul en su espalda y levanta el vuelo seguido de Twilight y Silver, después de varios minutos de vuelo al irse aproximando al pueblo sus rostros denotan preocupación y temor al ver que el pueblo arde en llamas, pero lo peor vino después al darsen cuenta que el pueblo destruido es ponyville, los tres aterrizan en las cercanías del poblado.

Silver Rain: Díganme que estoy soñando y esto es una pesadilla.

El humano da un pellizco al pony, este apenas da un quejido de dolor.

Axio: Me temo que no es un sueño.

Twilight Sparkle: ¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí?, ¿Porqué ponyville esta destruido?.

Axio: No lo se, pero pienso averiguarlo.

Los tres con precaución van caminando por las calles desoladas, se podían ver signos de lucha y algunos ponys caídos en combate, Silver Rain pudo notar que la preocupación del humano iba en aumento.

Silver Rain: ¿Hay algo que debamos saber?.

Axio: En este momento tengo muchas teorías pero temo que una de ellas puede ser confirmada.

Twilight Sparkle: ¿Qué teoría podría explicar todo esto?.

Axio: Hasta no reunir mas información, lo que sospecho seguirá siendo teoría.

Silver Rain: ¿Alguna sugerencia de por dónde empezamos a investigar?.

Twilight Sparkle: Tengo una idea, tal ves en la biblioteca podamos encontrar algo.

Axio: Es una buena idea, es posible que ahí encontremos respuestas.

Después de caminar unos minutos llegan a la biblioteca, al entrar ven que todo esta desorganizado y los libros regados por todas partes.

Silver Rain: Se nota que estuvieron muy ocupados buscando algo.

Twilight Sparkle: Sera mejor empezar, esto nos podría llevar toda la noche.

Axio: Silver Rain vigila en caso de visitas poco agradables, mientras Twilight busca pistas de lo que pudo ocurrir en ponyville, yo realizare un poco de investigación.

Silver Rain: No te preocupes, yo vigilare vuestras espaldas.

Mientras Twilight indaga en los libros que va encontrando, Axio da un recorrido por la biblioteca examinando el lugar minuciosamente, al terminar de revisar el primer piso y el segundo procede a revisar el sótano, con mucho cuidado y con la ayuda de una vela baja las escaleras para no tropezar, al ir revisando el laboratorio unos sonidos llaman su atención, al guiarse por el sonido en un rincón detrás de unos gabinetes, encuentra una potrilla sucia y muy asustada.

Axio: ¡Scootaloo!.

La potrilla al ver al humano trata de escapar por un agujero pero es muy pequeño para que la potrilla pueda escapar.

Axio: No tengas miedo Scootaloo, no te haré daño.

Scootaloo: Alejate de mi monstruo.

Axio: ¿Qué modales son esos?, ¿Qué diría Rainbow Dash si te viera en esa actitud?.

Scootaloo: ¿Tu conoces a Rainbow Dash?.

Axio: Por supuesto que la conozco, es la pegaso mas veloz de ponyville y bastante temeraria e increíble.

La potrilla con algo de timidez se acerca al humano para poderlo ver mejor con la luz de la vela.

Scootaloo: Tu no eres un minotauro.

Axio: Claro que no, Soy un Datariano, pero para simplificarlo soy un humano.

Scootaloo: ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?.

Axio: Rainbow Dash te menciona en sus conversaciones de vez en cuando.

Scootaloo: Entonces son amigos.

Axio: Si igual que Twilight Sparkle.

Scootaloo: ¿Quién es Twilight Sparkle?.

Axio: Es una buena amiga de Rainbow, ¿Tú no la conoces?.

Scootaloo: Es la primera ves que escucho ese nombre.

En la mente de Axio pasan mil ideas, reuniendo todos los datos encontrados como si ensamblara un rompecabezas.

Scootaloo: ¿Te encuentras bien?.

Axio: Si es solo que me perdí por un momento en mis pensamientos, por cierto como terminaste aquí.

Scootaloo: Rainbow Dash me dijo que me ocultara en mi casa y que no saliera de mi habitación, pero cuando llegaron los grifos todo fue un caos, podía escuchar los llamados de ayuda de los ponys, me asuste mucho cuando varios grifos entraron en la casa revolcandolo todo, cuando entraron en mi habitación me asuste y escape por la ventana y vine a esconderme en el sótano de la biblioteca.

Axio: Veo que haz pasado por muchas dificultades, ¿Que te parece si conseguimos algo de comer y nos reunimos con los demás.

Scootaloo: Ya que lo mencionas tengo mucha hambre.

Axio: Pues entonces vamos a la cocina me pareció ver algo de comer en la nevera.

Scootaloo con algo de timidez sale de detrás del armario y sigue al humano saliendo de aquel lugar sombrío, al cruzar la puerta la potrilla se encuentra con Twilight que esta leyendo un libro denotando mucha confusión en su mirada.

Axio: ¿Pasa Algo Twilight?.

Twilight Sparkle: Esto no tiene sentido, conozco la historia de ecuestria al pie de la letra pero en este libro dice todo lo contrario, según este libro de historia Star Swirl el barbudo nunca existió, Celestia a vivido por mas de cinco mil años y los que fundaron ecuestria fueron un grupo de ponys llamados la orden de la flor celestial.

Axio: Si eso te parece raro mira este diario que encontré tirado en el segundo piso, mira la fecha.

Twilight Sparkle: Esta fecha es de hace tres días.

Axio: Mira el encabezado.

Twilight Sparkle: El Reino grifo declara la guerra a toda ecuestria, como puede ser esto posible si hace tres días todo estaba en normalidad.

Axio: Piensa Twilight todo esto no pudo haber ocurrido en unos segundos.

Twilight Sparkle: A donde quieres llegar.

Axio: No tengo telemetría con mi nave, la fecha es la misma en que llegamos aquí y no ha cambiado exceptuando que perdimos ocho horas según este calendario mágico que encontré y es de noche y al parecer un pony llamado Reidin ha estado viviendo en la biblioteca, pero lo mas interesante es lo que me contó Scootaloo, ella no te conoce.

Twilight Sparkle: Tiene que haber un error, esto no tiene sentido,

Axio: Para mi si lo tiene, la máquina de Discord nos transporto a un mundo paralelo.

Twilight Sparkle: ¿Estas seguro?, tal ves viajamos en el tiempo o estamos en otra dimensión.

Axio: Si estuviéramos en otra dimensión te aseguro que no estaríamos en ponyville.

Twilight Sparkle: Esto es una pesadilla.

Twilight al dirigir la mirada a Scootaloo ve que la potrilla esta haciendo una reverencia.

Twilight Sparkle: No tienes que hacer eso Scootaloo.

Scootaloo: Es la costumbre saludar a la realeza.

Twilight Sparkle: No tienes que hacer el saludo real en mi presencia.

Scootaloo: ¿Vienes a ayudarnos?.

Twilight Sparkle: Puedes contar con ello.

Scootaloo: ¿De que reino provienes?.

Axio: Scootaloo porque no miras en el refrigerador si hay algo de comer.

Scootaloo: Tienes razón tengo mucha hambre.

La potrilla al entrar en la cocina Axio aprovecha para acercarse a Twilight procurando hablar en voz baja.

Axio: Twilight sera mejor que no sepan de donde venimos.

Twilight Sparkle: No lo entiendo, ¿Cuál podría ser el problema?.

Axio: Estamos en un mundo paralelo, si les dices quienes somos eso dificultara nuestra estancia en este lugar mientras encontramos la forma de regresar a casa y no creo que todos los ponys sean de mente abierta.

Twilight Sparkle: Tienes razón, lo que menos queremos son problemas.

En ese momento Scootaloo sale de la cocina con un recipiente lleno de ensalada.

Scootaloo: Miren lo que encontré y todavía esta buena, podemos compartirla

Axio: Te sedo mi parte en este momento no tengo hambre.

Scootaloo: ¿Su majestad quiere un poco de ensalada?.

Twilight Sparkle: Puedes comértela, no tengo hambre.

Como una piraña Scootaloo devora en segundos la comida.

Axio: Si que tenia hambre.

Scootaloo: Llevaba dos días sin comer.

Axio y Twilight apenas se miran para después volver a mirar a Scootaloo.

Scootaloo: Su majestad no me a dicho de donde viene.

La alicornio contesta lo primero que se le ocurre.

Twilight Sparkle: vengo de una isla llamada Elinos.

Scootaloo: Debe ser muy lejana porque nunca había escuchado de esa isla.

Axio: Si, es una isla demasiado lejana.

Scootaloo: Y tu vienes de Elinos igual que su alteza.

Axio: Yo...

Twilight Sparkle: Si el es el general a cargo de las tropas de Elinos y Silver Rain el que esta vigilando, es parte de mi guardia de Élite.

El humano de nuevo se acerca a la alicornio hablando en voz baja.

Axio: Eso fue lo mejor que se te ocurrió.

Twilight Sparkle: No puedo utilizar lugares que pueda reconocer.

Scootaloo: ¿Sucede algo su alteza?.

Twilight Sparkle: No pasa nada, el general solo me estaba recordando algunas tareas pendientes.

En ese momento Silver Rain cruza la puerta de la biblioteca con algo de prisa.

Silver Rain: Tenemos compañía.

Axio: Su majestad le recomiendo que se quede con Scootaloo y esperen en el segundo piso hasta que regresemos.

Twilight Sparkle: Trata de no demoler el pueblo.

Axio: Tendré cuidado.

El pegaso y el humano salen de la biblioteca a toda velocidad desplazándose por los callejones oscuros aprovechando las sombras, mientras tanto en otra parte del pueblo un soldado portando una armadura de la guardia real galopa a todo lo que dan sus patas acompañado de dos jóvenes yeguas, una de ellas tropieza con un trozo de pared cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo, el joven soldado antes de poder ayudar a la potranca son alcanzados por varios grifos que los rodean.

Soldado Unicornio Milo: Tamy ayuda a Lysne y salgan de aquí yo los detendré.

Lysne: No hermano, si te quedas te mataran.

Soldado Unicornio Milo: No tengo elección, no permitiré que les pongan sus garras encima.

Soldado Grifo uno: Rindete, no tienes escapatoria.

Soldado Milo: Jamas me rendiré.

Soldado Grifo Tres: Mejor así, no tengo ganas de llevar prisioneros, pero no te preocupes tus hermanas recibirán trato especial, después de que nos conozcamos.

Soldado Milo: Sobre mi tumba.

Soldado Grifo Cuatro: Eso se puede arreglar.

Los soldados preparan sus espadas y garras, el joven unicornio como puede se defiende pero sus adversarios son mas experimentados y diestros en la batalla sin olvidar que son numerosos y sus armaduras están recubiertas con escamas de dragón que hace que usar magia contra ellos sea inútil, el joven soldado como puede da batalla levitando escombros y arrojándolo a los grifos, estos con mucha agilidad evaden los improvisados proyectiles del unicornio, uno de los grifos logra sorprender al unicornio hiriéndolo en un costado, el joven soldado logra golpear al grifo con una tabla de madera alejándolo a una buena distancia, los grifos rodean al unicornio que ya muestra señales de no poder seguir en la batalla.

Soldado Grifo Siete: Hasta aquí llegaste pony, nunca tuviste oportunidad de ganarnos.

Uno de los soldados grifos levanta su espada y se dirige al unicornio listo para dar la estocada final, a solo unos cuantos metros el grifo con todas sus fuerzas blande la espada en dirección a la cabeza del unicornio, se escucha el sonido de la espada chocar y todos quedan en silencio al ver una criatura nunca antes vista detener la espada con lo que ellos podrían comparar como manos como la raza de los minutauros, Axio desarma al grifo para después golpearlo en la cabeza, el grifo apenas da unos cuantos pasos atrás y cae al suelo.

Axio: Son una partida de montoneros al atacar a un joven unicornio que apenas si puede defenderse.

Soldado Grifo Uno: ¿Quién y Qué rayos eres?.

Axio: Solo soy un viajero de millas frecuentes, pero para ustedes soy peor que una espina en el trasero.

Soldado Grifo Dos: ¿Cómo te atreves a interferir en asuntos que no te importan?.

Axio: Simple interfiriendo como puedes ver, grifo de tercera.

Soldado Grifo Cinco: Esta es la última advertencia, alejate de ese unicornio.

Axio: Me parece que no, es mas, ustedes dejen sus armas en el suelo y regresen a su casa.

Soldado Grifo Cuatro: Como comediante eres pésimo, por si no te haz dado cuenta nosotros somos mas que ustedes.

Axio: Eso es fácil de solucionar.

Soldado Grifo Trece: Ataquen.

Los grifos rápidamente desenvainan sus espadas y atacan al humano, Axio evade los ataque, uno de los grifos intenta atravesar al humano este se hace a un lado y golpea al grifo en el cuello con tal fuerza que impacta la tierra dejando un enorme cráter, tres soldados grifos rodean al humano y blanden sus espadas en dirección al pecho de este, Sin ningún esfuerzo Axio se mueve entre los grifos golpeándolos ligeramente en los costados, estos caen al suelo retorciéndose del dolor, otros cinco grifos se aproximan por tierra y otros tres por aire, antes de poder acercarse al humano los grifos que están volando son golpeados por una sombra que se mueve muy rápido, cayendo en los tejados y otro en una pileta y los que están en tierra pronto descubre que no fue tan buena idea enfrentarse con aquel ser, en solo segundos el humano desaparece y aparece frente a uno de los grifos que queda petrificado al ver como sus compañeros quedan casi desplumados por la lluvia de golpes que rompe las armaduras y sus armas, los soldados que quedan sacan sus arcos y flechas y disparan cientos de flechas contra el humano, para sorpresa de todos los que están viendo la batalla las flechas atraviesan el cuerpo del humana como si fuese un espejismo, Axio como si nada corre hacia los grifos y antes de que puedan disparar mas flecha son golpeados con mucha violencia disparándolos como balas de cañón en todas direcciones, los grifos pronto quedan dispersos, la misteriosa sombra aprovecha para eliminar a los grifos que quedan rezagados en la batalla disminuyendo su número, pronto los grifos que quedan se percatan de que son los únicos que quedan.

Soldado Grifo Ocho: ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando aquí?, ¿En dónde están los demás soldados?.

Soldado Grifo Tres: Esto no debería pasar, somos mejores que esa cosa.

Axio: Esa cosa tiene nombre para que lo sepas.

Soldado Grifo Nueve: Debe estar usando magia.

Soldado Grifo Uno: No seas tonto, ademas si usara magia estas armaduras nos protegen de ataques mágicos.

Soldado Grifo cuatro: Entonces, ¿cómo explicas que pudo destruir las armaduras hechas con escamas de dragón?.

Soldado Grifo Tres: Hemos derrotado a cientos de ponys y esa cosa no va hacer la excepción, acabemos con el, usaremos nuestro ataque combinado.

Los grifos formando grupos de a tres vuelven al combate, los dos primeros grupos tratan de distraer al humano mientras el otro grupo se esconde de la vista de Axio para luego emboscarlo esperando el momento exacto, mientras siguen concentrados en su estrategia para derrotar al humano algo entre las sombras se mueve con rapidez, aprovechando que el grupo que emboscara al humano esta disperso no pierde la oportunidad para acabar con ellos, uno de los grifos que esta combatiendo con Axio da la señal para dar el golpe final pero nada ocurre, los grifos continúan el ataque, ya se evidencia que están llegando a sus limites mientras que Axio no parece estar cansado, los grifos desesperados realizan un último ataque, los seis lanzan sus espadas contra Axio, antes de que alguna de las afiladas hojas alcancen al humano quedan detenidas en el aire para después caer al suelo, el pánico se apodera de los grifos e intentan huir, antes de poder levantar el vuelo Axio arranca una pared de una de las cazas y la lanza a los desafortunados grifos quedando algunos aplastados, los que quedan son rápidamente neutralizados por aquella misteriosa sombra que no les da tiempo de responder, acabando así la batalla.

Axio: Debieron retirarse cuando pudieron.

Axio dirige la mirada al unicornio que se encuentra herido junto con las dos potrancas, al aproximarse los ponys no pueden evitar sentir pánico por aquel forastero que elimino a los grifos con mucha facilidad.

Lysne: Por favor, no nos lastime.

Axio: Tranquilas, solo déjenme ver al unicornio.

Con algo de temor las potrancas permiten que el extraño revise a su hermano.

Axio: Afortunadamente la herida no es profunda.

Se escuchan unos ruidos provenientes de las calles oscuras que alertan a los ponys.

Axio: ¿Qué paso con los grifos que quedaban?.

De uno de los callejones aparece el Shadow Bolt.

Silver Rain: Son historia.

Axio: Debemos llevar a este unicornio a la biblioteca y atender la herida o no pasara la noche.

Silver Rain: ¿Qué necesitas?.

Axio: Yo llevare al unicornio tu escolta a las chicas.

Soldado Unicornio Milo: ¿Quiénes son ustedes?.

Axio: Digamos que viajeros en términos generales.

Con mucho cuidado Axio levanta al unicornio y se dirige a la biblioteca seguido de Silver Rain y las dos yeguas que se tranquilizan un poco al estar junto al Shadow Bolt, en la biblioteca Twilight es sorprendida por Axio que entra con un poco de prisa con el unicornio herido.

Twilight Sparkle: ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?.

Axio: Tres ponys estaban siendo perseguidos por grifos, podrías ayudarme necesito cerrar la herida antes que empeore.

Twilight Sparkle: Creo haber visto un botiquín de primeros auxilios en el segundo piso.

Scootaloo: ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?.

Axio: Me parece que vi una botella de vino en la cocina, podrías alcanzármela.

Scootaloo: En seguida te la traigo.

Pasados unos minutos Silver Rain llega a la biblioteca acompañado de las dos yeguas, las dos chicas al ver a Twilight quedan sorprendidas al ver a alguien de la realeza en un lugar tan desolado como ese, las dos potrancas hacen un saludo real a la alicornio que ahí se encuentra incluso el joven soldado intenta hacer el saludo pero su herida no le permite moverse mucho, Axio con los instrumentos y materiales que tiene a la mano limpia la herida para después cauterizarla con un fierro ardiente, el pobre unicornio apenas grita con todo lo que dan sus pulmones, afortunadamente el vino le ayuda a sobrellevar el dolor que esta sintiendo.

Axio: Con eso he terminado, te recomiendo que no te muevas mucho mientras te recuperas.

Soldado Unicornio Milo: Con todo respeto a su majestad, ¿Podría preguntar quién es y de dónde vienen?.

Twilight Sparkle: Mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle, el humano que esta al frente es el General  
Axio Treink y el pegaso es mi guardia de Élite, venimos de una isla muy lejana llamada Elinos.

El Shadow Bolt se aproxima al humano hablando en voz baja.

Silver Rain: ¿De qué va todo esto?.

Axio: Tu sigue la corriente, después te explico.

Lysne: Nunca escuche de Elinos, si que debe ser una isla olvida en la lejanía.

Axio: No imaginas cuan lejos esta.

Tamy: ¿Qué ha traído a su majestad a ecuestria?.

Twilight Sparkle: Veníamos en barco para atender asuntos reales, pero nos atrapo una tormenta que nos desvió de curso, hemos estado cabalgando desde entonces buscando la forma de regresar a casa y para nuestra sorpresa terminamos en medio de una guerra por lo que puedo deducir.

Soldado Unicornio Milo: Todo esto es culpa de Nightmare Moon, desde que su reinado comenzó todo a ido de mal en peor, los grifos amenazaron que si no devolvíamos el sol nos declararían la guerra.

Axio: Espera un momento que me perdí, quien es Nightmare Moon.

Twilight Sparkle: Es cierto que tu no conoces mucho de la historia pony.

Axio: Seria bueno un poco de información, no te parece.

Twilight Sparkle: El reino de ecuestria era gobernado por dos hermanas, una que traía las mañanas a ecuestria y la otra que traía las noches, la hermana menor empezó a sentir celos de la hermana mayor y dejo que la oscuridad se apoderara de su corazón transformándola en Nightmare Moon, la hermana mayor para detener a su hermana uso la magia mas poderosa, los elementos de la armonía, desterrando a Nightmare Moon a la luna por dos mil años, la hermana menor juro que algún día volvería y sumiría a toda ecuestria en la oscuridad eterna por siempre.

Soldado Unicornio Milo: Y así sucedió, Nightmare Moon regreso, atrapo a su hermana y trajo la oscuridad eterna a toda ecuestria.

Lysne: Estoy sorprendida, conoces muy bien la historia de ecuestria.

Twilight Sparkle: Todo esta en este libro de historia de los ponys que encontré en la biblioteca.

Tamy: Se nota que a su majestad le gusta mucho la lectura.

Twilight Sparkle: Gustarme, me fascina, he leído todos los libros de la biblioteca y..

Axio: Disculpe su majestad pero creo que se esta saliendo un poco del tema.

Twilight Sparkle: Me dejo llevar por la emoción, disculpen.

Silver Rain: hay algo que me inquieta, que hace un soldado por estos deteriorados lugares.

Soldado Unicornio Milo: Vine a ponyville a buscar a mis hermanas, por suerte las encontré en la casa escondidas en el ático.

Axio: Tengo otra inquietud, siendo soldado ¿No deberías estar con las tropas en el campo de batalla?.

La mirada del unicornio cambia a una de dolor y tristeza.

Soldado Unicornio Milo: Estaba en el campo de batalla luchando contra los grifos, resultando en una derrota total, fui el único que logro escapar.

Las lagrimas corren como cataratas por el rostro de unicornio al recordar esos dolorosos momentos.

Soldado Unicornio Milo: los pocos que quedaban fueron capturados por el enemigo incluyendo al príncipe Shining Armor.

Twilight Sparkle: Capturaron a mi hermano.

Los ponys miran un poco desconcertados a Twilight que se ve muy intranquila.

Axio: Discúlpenla es que ella tiene un hermano llamado Shining Armory, los nombres son parecidos.

Axio con disimulo hace unas señas a Twilight para que guarde prudencia.

Twilight Sparkle: Perdón me deje llevar un poco, los nombres se parecen un poco, por favor continua.

Soldado Unicornio Milo: Como les decía estaba luchando con el enemigo cuando los minotauros nos atacaron por sorpresa, en poco tiempo el ejercito fue reducido, el capitán al ver que todo estaba perdido y que habían capturado al príncipe, me dio la última misión, ir a canterlot e informar lo sucedido en el campo de batalla y la captura del príncipe Shining Armor.

Axio: Y yo que pensé que esto no podía empeorar.

Silver Rain: Esto es serio, sin un ejercito para defender a canterlot, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que canterlot caiga.

Twilight Sparkle: ¿Qué es lo que podemos hacer?.

Soldado Unicornio Milo: Tal ves no tengamos un ejercito, pero canterlot esta muy bien fortificada, podrá resistir los ataque del enemigo.

Axio: Tengo otra duda, ¿alguien se ha enfrentado con Nightmare Moon?.

Soldado Unicornio Milo: Los grifos y ponys ya se han enfrentado con Nightmare Moon, pero todos fueron derrotados, es demasiado poderosa para enfrentarla, la única que podría vencerla es Celestia y ni ella fue capas de detenerla.

Axio: Debe dar miedo Nightmare Moon.

Soldado Unicornio Milo: No tienes ni idea de que tan lejos llega su poder, yo fui testigo de como ella convirtió en cenizas a todo un ejercito.

Silver Rain: Esto definitivamente es una pesadilla.

Twilight Sparkle: Esto es demasiado para mi.

Axio: Tendremos que ayudar a... Disculpa no se tu nombre.

Soldado Unicornio Milo: Mi nombre es Milo.

Axio: Debemos llevar a Milo a canterlot, ahí podrá descansar y recuperarse.

Twilight Sparkle: Sin ofender, pero como llegaremos a canterlot, recuerda que Milo no puede realizar movimientos, o correrá el riesgo de que se le abra la herida.

Axio: No te preocupes yo lo cargare.

Silver Rain: ¿Estas seguro de poder cargarlo durante todo el recorrido?.

Axio: Podre hacerlo sin problema.

Twilight Sparkle: Siendo así, pongamonos en marcha.

Axio: Vamos Milo viajaras en primera clase, como maleta de viaje.

Con mucho cuidado Axio carga al unicornio en su espalda iniciando el viaje hacia canterlot, durante todo el trayecto Axio y Milo charlaron por un buen rato, Twilight se pone al día con la información que logra obtener de Scootaloo y Silver Rain escolta a las dos hermanas del unicornio o mas bien al revés las hermanas de Milo no se despegaban del Shadow Bolt, bombardeándolo con preguntas tratado de conocerlo un poco mejor, al cabo de ocho largas horas por fin se puede ver la entrada de canterlot que esta muy bien custodiada, antes de llegar a la puerta principal el grupo se detiene por petición del humano.

Axio: ¿Twilight puedes encargarte desde aquí de Milo?.

Twilight Sparkle: No sera ningún inconveniente.

Axio: Chicas podrían adelantarse y pedir ayuda.

Lysne: No tardare.

Con mucho cuidado deja al unicornio en el suelo y comienza a alejarse.

Twilight Sparkle: ¿Espera a dónde vas?.

Axio: Voy a dar un paseo por el reino grifo y traer a tu M.H.M.M.A.P.S**.**

Tamy: No entiendo, ¿Qué significa eso?.

Twilight Sparkle: Es solo algo que yo se entender.

Silver Rain: Te acompaño, algo me dice que necesitaras de mi ayuda.

Axio: En marcha.

Axio y Silver Rain se alejan de canterlot, al cerciorarse que esta lejos el Shadow Bolt no puede evitar realizar una pregunta.

Silver Rain: Axio, ¿Qué significa M.H.M.M.A.P.S?**.**

Axio: Significa Mi Hermano mayor mejor amigo para siempre, así es como Twilight le dice a su hermano.

Silver Rain: Sabia que intentarías algo como esto.

Axio: Preparate, presiento que esto sera todo un desafió.

Silver Rain: Siempre listo.

* * *

Si desean dejar comentarios se les agradese tambien acepto ideas o sugerencias Gracias por Leer


	3. Mision Rescate Codigo Shining Armor

Misión Recate Código "Shining Armor"

En la entrada de canterlot, al ver a la joven potranca que llama a los guardias reales, la ayuda no se hace esperar, varios unicornios y ponys de tierra con armaduras van al encuentro del soldado herido, para su sorpresa al ver a Twilight quedan un tanto sorprendidos y a la ves estupefactos.

Guardia Real Uno: Identifíquese.

La alicornio teniendo muy en cuenta las palabras de Axio, tiene cuidado con lo que dice.

Twilight Sparkle: Soy Twilight Sparkle y pido audiencia con la monarca de estas tierras.

Guardia Real Dos: Espere un momento.

El unicornio desaparece en un destello de magia, después de unos minutos vuelve al lado de su compañero junto con un destacamento de unicornios y pegasos.

Los ponys mostrando el mayor respeto hacen el saludo real.

Guardia Real Tres: La princesa Cadance la recibirá, acompáñenos.

Al entrar en canterlot se dirigen a palacio, al ir galopando por las calles Twilight observa que hay muchos ponys refugiados y muchos daños por todas partes, algunos ponys se quedan viendo a Twilight como diciendo con la mirada que es imposible que haya otra monarca, al entrar en palacio el destacamento se queda en la entrada, el guardia real continua guiando a la alicornio a la sala real en donde Cadance la esta esperando.

Guardia Real: Anunciando a la Princesa Twilight Sparkle.

Princesa Cadance: Puedes retirarte.

Cadance: Soy la princesa mi Amore Cadenza, regente de ecuestria, dime, ¿Qué asuntos te traen a mi reino?.

Twilight Sparkle: Hace un par de semanas el barco en donde viajaba naufrago, por fortuna yo y mis dos acompañantes logramos sobrevivir a la tormenta y desde entonces hemos estado viajando y buscando la forma de regresar a casa.

Princesa Cadance: Siento no poder ayudarte en estos momentos, como puedes ver estamos librando una guerra con el reino de Zoren.

Twilight Sparkle: Se que este asunto no es de mi incumbencia, pero podría saber, ¿Porqué los grifos están atacando?.

Princesa Cadance: Desde que Nightmare Moon sumió todos los reinos en la oscuridad nos han estado culpando por ello.

Twilight Sparkle: Pero si la culpable es Nightmare Moon, ¿Porqué los culpan a ustedes?.

Princesa Cadance: Las relaciones diplomáticas con los grifos no han sido muy buenas, sin la luz del sol las cosechas no crecen, la vegetación esta muriendo, todo esto les da la perfecta excusa para declararnos la guerra.

Twilight Sparkle: Es terrible todo lo que estoy presenciando.

Princesa Cadance: Y sin mi Tía Celestia, no hay forma de detener a Nightmare Moon.

Twilight Sparkle: ¿Qué hay de los elementos de la armonía.

Princesa Cadance: ¿Cómo sabes de los elementos de la armonía?.

Twilight Sparkle: Cuando mis acompañantes y yo llegamos a ponyville tuvimos tiempo de revisar la biblioteca e informarnos adecuadamente de lo que podría estar aconteciendo.

Princesa Cadance: Es cierto que lo único que podría detener a Nightmare Moon son los elementos de la armonía, pero esa posibilidad ya no existe, cuando mi tía uso los elementos de la armonía para desterrar a Nightmare Moon, rompió el vinculo que las unía con la magia mas poderosa de ecuestria quedando los elementos convertidos en simples rocas.

Twilight Sparkle: Esto es peor de lo que me imaginaba.

Princesa Cadance: No entiendo porque te estoy contado todo esto, se supone que nadie mas debe saber esto, ¿Quién eres exactamente?, porque hasta donde se, no existen otros Alicornios mas que mi Tía, yo y Nightmare Moon.

Twilight Sparkle: El motivo debe ser que mi reino esta en medio del mar, es una pequeña isla llamada Elinos y yo soy su gobernante, no tenemos muchas visitas.

La princesa Cadance se levanta del trono y se aproxima a Twilight, después de dar varias vueltas al rededor de Twilight y examinarla detalladamente, se queda viéndola a los ojos.

Princesa Cadance: No se porque, pero siento que te conozco de toda una vida, esta sensación que tengo me recuerda algo familiar, como si fueses algo especial.

Twilight con calma e ingenio responde las dudas de Cadance.

Twilight Sparkle: Tal ves te recuerde a una hermana o familiar, aveces me suele pasar.

Princesa Cadance: Puede ser, pero en tu caso, siento que puedo confiar en ti, eso me confunde, es la primera ves que te veo en ecuestria.

Twilight Sparkle: No eres la única, yo también siento que te conozco de hace mucho tiempo.

Un Mensajero interrumpe la conversación de las dos monarcas.

Mensajero Real: Disculpe su majestad, le traigo noticias Urgentes.

Princesa Cadance: ¿Qué información me traes?.

Mensajero Real: La ciudad de Clousdale no podrá enviar refuerzos, en estos momentos se defienden del ataque de los grifos.

Princesa Cadance: Puedes retirarte.

Twilight Sparkle: Por lo que deduzco y pude observar, no tiene muchos soldados para defender canterlot de un ataque a gran escala.

Cadance no puede evitar derramar lagrimas en presencia de Twilight.

Princesa Cadance: Porque tubo que pasar esto, si mi tía estuviera aquí sabría que hacer y para completar mi angustia me entero que han capturado a Shining Armor, siento que me desmorono a cada minuto que pasa, ya no se que hacer.

Twilight se acerca a Cadance y la tranquiliza dándole un abrazo, Cadance siente como sus preocupaciones se desvanecen.

Twilight Sparkle: No te preocupes, las cosas pronto cambiaran, se que no puedes ayudarme pero tal ves, yo si pueda ayudarte.

Princesa Cadance: ¿Cómo podrías ayudarme?.

Twilight Sparkle: En estos momentos, el general Axio y Silver Rain se dirige al reino grifo a rescatar al príncipe Shining Armor.

Princesa Cadance: No es por ser pesimista pero entrar en el reino grifo es imposible, su ejercito es mas numeroso y sus guerreros están mejor preparados para la batalla sin olvidar que han adquirido la habilidad de anular y repeler la magia gracias al rey sombra y sus armaduras de cristal.

Twilight Sparkle: Yo no me preocuparía por los grifos, mas bien ellos deben preocuparse por lo que esta por llegar a las puertas de su reino.

Princesa Cadance: ¿Que podrían hacer tus súbitos ante un reino tan poderoso, como es el reino de Zoren?.

Twilight Sparkle: Si de algo estoy segura es que ellos podrán traer de vuelta a Shining Armor, no podre decir lo mismo de quien se interponga en su camino.

De vuelta con Axio y Silver rain, estos se encuentran volando por los cielos usando las nubes como camuflaje.

Axio: Sabes, hay algo que me molesta de todo esto.

Silver Rain: ¿Qué es lo que te inquieta?.

Axio: Alguna ves visite a los grifos y por lo general son pacíficos, a excepción de uno que otro.

Silver Rain: Es probable que tengan algún tipo de disputa por los territorios, o simplemente se detesten.

Axio: No, ahí hay algo mas que no estamos viendo, espero que esta viaje aclare mis dudas.

Silver Rain: Todavía no me acostumbro a la idea de que este es un mundo paralelo.

Axio: Te entiendo, cuando me entere de que estaba en otro universo sentí que todo lo que conocía se había ido, imaginate descubrir que existen infinitos universos, es algo que deja mucho en que pensar.

Silver Rain: Creo entender como te sentiste en ese momento.

Axio: Siempre escuche las teorías de los mundos paralelos en diferentes planetas, pero esta es la primera ves que me veo envuelto en una situación así.

Silver Rain: Es increíble el parecido, pero los resultados son diferentes.

Axio: Por eso se les llama mundos paralelos.

Silver Rain: ¿Alguna idea de cómo vamos a regresar?.

Axio: Si tuviéramos la máquina que creo Discord, tal ves podría modificarla para retornar a casa, el problema es que al llegar a este mundo, la máquina no llego con nosotros, solo puedo suponer que la máquina se desintegro o termino en algún lugar del cosmos.

Silver Rain: ¿Y, si existiera la posibilidad de que esa máquina terminara en alguna parte de ecuestria?.

Axio: Sería estupendo que así fuera, por el momento concentrémonos en arreglar este desastre.

Silver Rain: Estando contigo, uno nunca se aburre.

Axio: y eso que no haz visto ni la mitad de lo que he tenido que pasar, parezco un imán para atraer problemas.

Silver Rain: Este será el mejor entrenamiento que un pony pueda tener, lastima que mis compañeros no nos acompañen en esta ocasión.

Axio: Si que eres optimista.

Silver Rain: Se quien estaría feliz estando con nosotros en estos momentos.

Axio: Te refieres a Rainbow Dash.

Silver Rain: La misma, sabias que hay muchos sementales que la quieren conquistar.

Axio: No es muy difícil notarlo, en especial cuando ella esta realizando sus acrobacias, algunos escurren saliva al verla volar.

Silver Rain: Si que es atractiva.

Axio: Parece que tu también estas en la lista.

Silver Rain: Yo no tengo ninguna posibilidad de conquistarla, ademas me entere, que a ella le gusta Saorin.

Axio: No estoy muy seguro de eso, ella es una admiradora de los Wonder Bolts, pero mirar a Saorin como pareja, no es el estilo de Rainbow Dash, se podría decir que es mas del estilo vivir al máximo sin detenerse.

Silver Rain: Eso quiere decir que tengo una posibilidad de conquistarla.

Axio: No deseo desanimarte, pero conquistar el corazón de Rainbow es una proeza.

Silver Rain: Eso no impedirá que lo intente.

Axio: Buena suerte con eso.

Silver Rain: Algún consejo para poder conquistarla.

Axio: Solo tengo uno, se tu mismo y no trates de ser algo que no eres.

Silver Rain: Vaya consejo.

Axio: Es lo único que puedo decirte.

Silver Rain: Por otra parte tu si que eres suertudo.

Axio: ¿Porqué lo dices?.

Silver Rain: La princesa Luna, últimamente no deja de mencionarte.

Axio: Solo porque me mencione, no significa que le guste.

Silver Rain: Huumm huumm.

Axio: ¿Hay algo que no sepa?.

Silver Rain: Como Shadow Bolt hay ciertas cosas que no puedo decirte, pero puedo asegurarte que tu le interesas mucho a la princesa Luna.

Axio: No te creo.

Silver Rain: En serio, digo la verdad.

Axio: Sorpréndeme.

Silver Rain: Recuerda que no puedo decírtelo.

Axio: Ya sabia yo que era una broma tuya.

Silver Rain: Eso crees, pues vi a la princesa Luna observándote con el telescopio desde el balcón real justo en el momento que tu estabas entrenando con Rainbow Dash, haciendo esas locas acrobacias.

El humano lo mira con incredulidad.

Axio: Eso no significa nada.

Silver Rain: En serio, que te parece que ella tenga el holopack que le obsequiaste guardado con sus tesoros favoritos.

Axio: Puede significar que le gusto el holopack.

Silver Rain: Muy bien sabelotodo explica esto, Ella tiene una fotografiá tuya en su diario personal.

Axio: Es una broma.

Silver Rain: Nada de eso, cuando me mando a llamar para asignarme una tarea especial, su hermana Celestia la llamo por un momento dejándome solo esperando en el salón, junto al trono vi el diario de la princesa Luna, sentí un poco de curiosidad y no pude evitar mirar por un momento y ¿Qué crees que encontré?, tu foto con algunos pensamientos románticos y al final decía es una pena que no sea un pony.

Axio: Esto si que me deja sin aliento.

Silver Rain: Te lo dije, una cosa mas, no le digas a la princesa Luna que yo leí su diario personal.

Axio: Are de cuenta que esta conversación jamas ocurrió.

Silver Rain: ¿Qué conversación?.

Axio: Esa es la idea ya la captas.

Silver Rain: Si ella alguna ves se entera, es posible que me destierre a la luna o en el peor de los casos al sol.

Axio: Procuremos que no se entere.

Silver Rain: Gracias por guardar el secreto.

Axio: A ti por confiar en mi.

De Repente los sentidos del humano lo alertan de varias presencias que se acercan, haciendo algunas señas pone en alerta al Shadow Bolts, y de inmediato buscan la nube mas densa para esconderse, al pasar unos segundos se puede ver a un grupo de grifos que se dirigen a la nube que estaban usando Axio y Silver Rain.

Soldado Grifo Trece: ¿Estas seguro que esta es la nube sospechosa?.

Soldado Grifo Ocho: Sí, esta es.

Al revisar la nube no encuentran nada.

Soldado Grifo Trece: Me pareció que se movía de forma poco natural.

Soldado Grifo Ocho: Volvamos a la ciudad, ya casi es el cambio de turno.

El grupo de grifos esta por retornar a la ciudad cuando uno de ellos divisa algo brillante en una nube de tormenta.

Soldado Grifo Tres: Compañeros ahí hay algo en esa nube que no parece anormal.

Soldado Grifo Cuatro: Tienes razón, es la primera vez que veo una nube brillar.

Silver Rain: Axio, tus alas nos están delatando, brillan mucho, haz algo.

Axio: ¿Qué quieres que haga que me las quite?,

Silver Rain: ¿No puedes bajar la intensidad del brillo?.

Axio: No prometo mucho, veré que puedo hacer.

El humano concentrando su energía logra disminuir el brillo de las alas quedando en un tono azul oscuro, con lo que no contaba es que las plumas parecieran estar hechas de millones de estrellas, el brillo azul fuego desaparece quedando la nube oscura nuevamente.

Soldado Grifo Tres: Tal ves lo que viste fue el destello de un trueno.

Soldado Grifo Cuatro: Deberíamos investigar.

Soldado Grifo Cinco: Si tu quieres revisar adelante, yo le dejo ese trabajo al otro turno de vigilancia.

Soldado Grifo Cuatro: Tienes razón dejemos eso al otro escuadrón de vigilancia.

Los Grifos retornan a la ciudad.

Axio: Eso estuvo cerca.

Silver Rain: Tus alas casi nos delatan.

Axio: No esperaba tener que usarlas tanto tiempo.

Silver Rain: Aprovechemos que cambiaran de turno para acercarnos lo que mas podamos a la ciudad.

Axio: Te sigo.

Axio y Silver Rain con prudencia siguen su camino a Zoren, al llegar a los limites de la ciudad observan que la vigilancia es mas estricta, varios grupos de grifos están patrullando las murallas, el pegaso usando algunas nubes forma neblina que usa para descender en el bosque junto con el humano.

Axio: Esto no será sencillo, hay demasiados guardias patrullando.

Silver Rain: Podríamos usar una nube para entrar en la ciudad.

En ese momento una nube grande se dirige a la ciudad, varios grifos interceptan la nube y la disuelven a golpes para después volver a su rutina.

Axio: Tu idea queda desechada.

Silver Rain: Tu alcanzas a ver que son esas cosas brillantes que están en la muralla.

Axio: Tengo súper poderes, no súper visión.

Silver Rain: Si nos acercamos mas nos verán.

Axio: Tengo una idea.

EL humano con algunas hojas grandes que encuentra y congelando el agua forma lentes creando un rudimentario telescopio.

Axio: No es lo máximo que digamos, pero nos servirá.

Silver Rain: A mi no se me hubiera ocurrido algo así.

Axio: En ciertas ocasiones tienes que defenderte con lo que este a tu disposición, veamos que podemos averiguar.

Silver Rain: ¿Puedes ver algo?.

Axio: Las lentes no me quedaron muy transparentes pero si puedo ver algo, parecen cristales y me atrevería a decir que son mágicos.

Silver Rain: Dejame ver.

EL pegaso al mirar por el telescopio ve enormes cristales puestos en pedestales de metal que emanan un brillo poco usual.

Silver Rain: Tienes razón, eso podría ser un problema, pero la pregunta es, ¿Qué es lo que hacen esos cristales?.

Axio toma de nuevo el telescopio y observa mas detenidamente los cristales.

Axio: Podría ser un campo de fuerza o algún tipo de arma mágica para defenderse de los unicornios.

Silver Rain: Debemos saber que es lo que hacen esos cristales.

Axio: Creo que estamos a punto de averiguarlo.

Un grupo de ponys se aproxima a las murallas, al estar a una distancia prudente uno de ellos lanza una bola echa en madera, antes de que la bola choque con los muros los enormes cristales absorben la bola de madera en su interior, después cambia de tonalidad amatista a naranja, esto alerta a los centinelas que dan la alarma, un escuadrón de grifos sale en persecución de los ponys, uno de los ponys continua a galope por el bosque los otros cuatro levantan vuelo para distraer al enemigo, por desgracias los grifos que los persiguen son diestros en el combate, la batalla en el aire dura escasos minutos, tres de los pegasos son heridos en combate haciendo que caigan en el espeso bosque y el otro al ver que esta en desventaja trata de alejar a los otros grifos de sus compañeros.

Axio: Interesante.

Silver Rain: ¿Qué sucedió?.

Axio: Después te explico, debemos ayudar a los ponys, solo que hay un problema, esos grifos parecen mejor entrenados que los soldados con los que nos enfrentamos.

Silver Rain: No te preocupes pronto veras los resultados del entrenamiento.

Axio: Solo porque haz entrenado dos veces en el simulador no quiere decir que estés listo para una batalla de alto nivel.

Silver Rain: ¿Entonces que es lo que sugieres?, porque no aguantaran por mucho tiempo los ponys.

Axio: Es momento de equilibrar la balanza a nuestro favor.

Silver Rain: Te refieres a...

Axio: Exacto, es momento de la artillería pesada.

Silver Rain: Es estupendo, súper Silver Rain al rescate.

Axio desprende energía siendo envuelto en llamas azules, de su pecho una esfera dorada sale en dirección al pecho del pegaso, al entrar la esfera dorada en el cuerpo de Silver Rain este brilla con intensidad, al disiparse la luz que emana del pegaso se puede apreciar que el pelaje y las alas han cambiado realzando su color natural como si se tratase de escarcha plateada en todo su cuerpo.

Silver Rain: ¿Qué comience la acción?.

Retornando con el pegaso, este vuela tan rápido como puede, pero sus perseguidores logran alcanzarlo, algunos grifos lanzan flechas contra la pegaso, esta apenas esquiva los disparos, otro grifo lanza dagas dirigidas a las alas de la pegaso este saca una espada y desviá las afiladas hojas en otra dirección, el enemigo al notar que no sera fácil de capturar cambia de estrategia, se separan y aceleran atacando desde diferentes lugares, la pegaso con dificultad evade los intentos de tacleo de los grifos, desafortunadamente esta tan concentrada evitando ser derribada de los cielos que no nota una flecha que le atraviesa el ala derecha haciendo que pierda concentración, uno de los grifos la taclea en el costado izquierdo enviándola contra una nube, la fuerza del golpe arrastra a la pegaso hasta llegar a la orilla de la nube, antes de poder levantarse es rodeada por los grifos que apuntan sus espadas a la cabeza de la pegaso, no teniendo fuerzas para continuar la única alternativa es rendirse.

Guerrero Grifo Uno: Tu intento de escapar fue inútil, pronto le haras compañía a tus amigos en las mazmorras.

Guerrero Grifo Cinco: ¿Capitán porque no nos divertimos con ella un rato antes de enviarla al agujero?.

Guerrero Grifo Siete: Esa pegaso ira derecho a las mazmorras pero como nos diste problemas, dejare que los chicos se diviertan un poco.

En los ojos de la pegaso se puede ver el pánico por lo que esta a punto de suceder, uno de los grifos desaparece ante la atónita mirada de sus camaradas dejando un rastro de nubes como si rayaran el firmamento con un pincel.

Guerrero Grifo Cinco: ¿Qué paso aquí, dónde esta Heiron?.

Una voz detrás de los grifos responde la pregunta.

Silver Rain: Su amigo en estos momentos debe estar conociendo el significado de viaje estelar, solo espero que el aire de los pulmones le alcance por un buen rato.

Guerrero Grifo Siete: Acaben con el.

Los grifos olvidándose de la pegaso se dirigen contra Silver Rain, este sin esfuerzo evade las estocadas mortales de los guerreros, con un simple movimiento de sus alas manda a volar a todo el grupo de grifos, estos se reagrupan y lanzan flechas al Shadow Bolt, estas se detienen a escasos metros del pegaso para después desintegrarse en llamas, el Shadow Bolt moviéndose como un relámpago golpea a uno de los guerreros enviándolo al suelo perdiéndose en la vegetación seguido de un fuerte impacto que levanta polvo, los otros guerreros aceleran para alcanzar al pegaso y usar sus técnicas especiales pero para su sorpresa y a la ves terror este evade sus ataques como si adivinara todos sus movimientos, uno de los guerreros es golpeado en el estómago sacándole todo el aire y el almuerzo del día, los otros grifos tratan de capturarlo con una red pero el Shadow Bolt usando sus alas y crea una ráfaga de viento que devuelve la red por donde vino atrapando al grifo, este cae en una nube cercana, los otros grifos deciden utilizar la misma estrategia con la que vencieron a la pegaso, mientras los grifos que quedan se dispersan para después acelerar y poder taclear al Shadow Bolt uno de los guerreros alista su arco y flecha, esta listo y espera el momento adecuado, los grifos se llevan una desagradable sorpresa al acercarse al pegaso, este los recibe con poderosos golpes que ocasionan que escupan sangre, el grifo con el arco y flecha dispara directo a la cabeza del Shadow Bolt, el atrapa la flecha con su hocico y la devuelve con mas velocidad, el grifo trata de evadir la flecha pero esta no le da tiempo de esquivarla terminando alojada en su corazón, los Grifos al ver que la batalla esta perdida, deciden retirarse pero el Shadow Bolt tiene otros planes, desplegando su alas da un fuerte aleteo y desprende plumas que salen despedidas como navajas acabando con todo el grupo de grifos que intentaban huir, el grifo que esta atrapado en la red trata de llegar a la pegaso que todavía esta algo aturdida por el golpe, sus planes terminan cuando el Shadow Bolts moviéndose a gran velocidad intercepta al grifo propinándole una lluvia de golpes que destruyen la armadura y varios huesos del pecho produciéndole un paro cardíaco, al terminar de golpearlo el grifo cae en la nube sin vida, la pegaso queda impresionada y a la ves incrédula por lo que acaba de presenciar.

Silver Rain: ¿Te encuentras bien?.

Spitfire: Un poco adolorida pero nada que no pueda manejar.

Silver Rain: Debemos irnos, cuando vean que estos no volverán enviaran otro grupo en su búsqueda.

Spitfire: ¿Quién eres y como pudiste vencer con tanta facilidad a un grupo muy bien entrenado de grifos?,

Silver Rain: Mi nombre es Silver Rain y pertenezco a los guerreros de élite de la princesa Twilight Sparkle, venimos de una isla llamada Elinos.

Spitfire: Nunca había escuchado de ella.

Silver Rain: No me extraña, es una pequeña isla en medio del océano.

Spitfire: Si que están lejos de casa.

Silver Rain: No tienes idea de lo lejos que esta, debemos irnos, ¿puedes volar?.

Spitfire intenta levantar el vuelo pero un agudo dolor en el costado se lo impide.

Spitfire: No puedo volar, esos grifos me atacaron con todo.

Silver Rain: Ni modo, tendré que llevarte.

Spitfire: Tendrías que ser el pony mas musculoso de toda ecuestria para poder cargarme en el aire.

Sin decir palabra alguna Silver Rain levanta a la pegaso y alza el vuelo.

Spitfire: No puedo creer esto, se necesitarían dos pegasos para poder levantar un pony, ¿Qué eres tu exactamente?.

Silver Rain: Solo un pegaso que quiere ayudar, es todo.

Spitfire: Eres un pony que no para de dar sorpresas.

Silver Rain: Digamos que solo muestro lo necesario.

Spitfire: Me olvide de mi equipo, deben estar en problemas, no pude alejar a todos los grifos, algunos fueron tras ellos.

Silver Rain: No te preocupes, mi compañero se encargará de ellos.

Spitfire: ¿El es como tu?.

Silver Rain: Yo diría que estoy muy lejos de ser como el, pero voy aprendiendo en el camino.

Volviendo con los pegasos que cayeron en el bosque estos como pueden intentan escapar del lugar, el problema es que no están solos, hay varios grifos buscándolos, Fast Cloud un poco golpeado y con algunas heridas logra escabullirse de los grifos ocultándose en una gruta, mientras descansa un poco escucha los sonidos de cascos aproximándose, se sorprende mucho al ver a un unicornio conocido.

Fast Cloud: Fender, por aquí.

El unicornio guiándose por la voz que lo llama encuentra la gruta donde se encuentra el pegaso.

Fast Cloud: ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?, tu deberías estar lejos de Zoren.

Fender: Vi la lucha con los grifos y pensé que necesitarías de mi ayuda.

Fast Cloud: Si te atrapan podría ser el fin de todo, tu eres el único que puede acabar con los cristales anti magia.

Fender: Estas herido y necesitas de mi ayuda.

Fast Cloud: Sabíamos que esta misión era arriesgada, pero teníamos que intentarlo.

Fast Cloud: Tengo que sacarte de aquí...

El pegaso intenta moverse pero las heridas se lo impiden.

Fender: No seas testarudo, necesitas de mi ayuda, afortunadamente traje lo necesario en caso de emergencia.

Fast Cloud tapa el hocico del unicornio, sus orejas se mueven escuchando ruidos en las inmediaciones, los dos ponys teniendo cuidado de no ser descubiertos se asoman para ver quien se acerca, descansan un poco al ver a Saorin y Sunny Moon pero la tranquilidad no dura mucho ya que son rodeados por los grifos que salen sorpresivamente de la vegetación.

Fast Cloud: Debemos ayudarlos.

Fender: Olvidalo, son demasiados y no estas en condiciones para luchar.

Fast Cloud: Debo hacer algo o acabaran con ellos.

Fender: Si los enfrentas no sobrevivirás.

El pegaso impotente ve como sus amigos están a punto de ser decapitados por los grifos, uno de los guerreros esta dispuesto a dar el golpe final cuando algo jala al grifo hacia donde esta la densa vegetación, después se escuchan algunos sonidos de lucha para terminar con el sonido de huesos partiéndose precedido de un gran silencio que inunda todo el bosque.

Guerrero Grifo Nueve: ¿En dónde esta Retzo?.

Guerrero Grifo Once: No lo se, solo desapareció en el bosque.

Una gran sombra sale del follaje a gran velocidad llevándose a otro grifo, se escuchan los gritos de desesperación para después solo escuchar al viento.

Guerrero Grifo Nueve: ¿Quién nos esta atacando?.

Guerrero Grifo Once: Esto no me gusta, este bosque esta embrujado.

Guerrero Grifo Trece: Tonterías, deben ser los ponys, soldados formación defensiva.

Uno de los Grifos usa a Saorin como escudo, amenazando con acabar con la vida del pegaso, están alerta y listos para atacar en cuanto vean al enemigo, el terror se apodera de los grifos cuando ven como el que amenazaba a Saorin desaparece ante sus ojos, es atrapado por algo que puede moverse tan rápido que apenas si se ve la sombra del atacante, los pegasos sin saber que hacer se quedan quietos tratando de identificar al que esta eliminando a los grifos.

Guerrero Grifo uno: Esto no puede estar pasando, ¿Qué es esa cosa?.

Guerrero Grifo Quince: Yo no pienso quedarme para averiguarlo.

El grifo rompe formación alejándose del lugar, a los pocos segundos se escuchan los gritos del grifo y un fuerte sonido que retumba por todo el bosque.

Guerrero Grifo Siete: Si voy a caer no me iré solo.

El grifo saca un par de dagas y las lanza a los dos pegasos, las dagas antes de llegar con los ponys son detenidas por la misteriosa figura que devuelve las dagas a su dueño terminando clavadas en su cabeza, a los grifos los invade el pánico, sin saber a lo que se enfrentan, no tienen idea de como combatir al desconocido, no teniendo mas opciones deciden levantar el vuelo para abandonar el bosque, a solo unos cuantos metros en el aire son golpeados con tal ferocidad que son enviados a diferentes partes, unos terminan incrustados en los árboles y otros en el suelo, quedando solo un grifo en pie, para mayor espanto del pobre grifo, la figura misteriosa aparece frente a él agarrándolo del cuello, el grifo al poder ver a su oponente queda pasmado al contemplar por primera ves a un humano, el grifo sacando el poco coraje que le queda intenta atacar sin buenos resultados, el humano atrapa la garra del grifo y ejerciendo presión se escucha el crujir de los huesos, el grifo suelta un desgarrador grito, antes de que pensara en usar su otra garra el humano golpea con mucha fuerza el brazo convirtiendo los huesos en fragmentos.

Axio: Te lo preguntare solo una vez, ¿Qué son esos cristales que están en los muros de la ciudad?.

Guerrero Grifo Catorce: Nunca lograras sacarme información.

Axio: En serio.

El humano ejerciendo presión en una de las heridas hace que el grifo se arrepienta de su decisión.

Axio: última oportunidad, ¿Qué son esos cristales?.

Guerrero Grifo Catorce: Te lo diré, te lo diré, son anuladores de magia.

Axio: ¿Cómo los obtuvieron?.

Guerrero Grifo Catorce: Fue un regalo del rey sombra.

Axio: El rey sombra, esto complica un poco mas las cosas.

El grifo en un intento desesperado por liberarse picotea el brazo del humano, este responde con un terrible golpe que enviá al grifo por el bosque terminado aplastado contra una roca junto a un rio.

Los ponys quedan algo asustados ante aquel ser al que no le costo mucho trabajo eliminar a los grifos.

Saorin: ¿Tu eres amigo o enemigo?.

Axio: ¿Tu que crees?.

El pony dice una palabra un poco inseguro.

Saorin: Amigo.

Axio: Soy amigo, me gusta cocinar, leer de ves en cuando y termino por lo general en problemas.

Sunny Moon: ¿Quién eres?.

Axio: Las preguntas después, primero veamos como están.

El humano examina a los dos pegasos y determina la seriedad de las heridas.

Axio: Son afortunados, las heridas no son serias pero será mejor atenderlas como es debido, por cierto ya pueden salir de ahí y me refiero a los ponys que están escondidos en la gruta.

El pony y el unicornio que están en la gruta quedan sorprendidos al ver como este ser sabe que ellos están ocultos en ese lugar, con algo de prudencia salen de su escondite para reunirse con los demás compañeros, mientras el unicornio atiende a los Wonderbolts, dos pegasos mas se unen al grupo, lo que les pareció algo extraño a los demás ponys es que el pegaso desconocido esta cargando con Spitfire como si cargara una almohada.

Axio: ¿Cómo te fue?.

Silver Rain: No fue la gran cosa.

Axio: Debemos seguir con la misión.

Fender: Esperen un minuto, no podemos dejar a los pegasos en este lugar, en sus condiciones no podrán defenderse.

Silver Rain: Tiene razón, no podemos dejarlos aquí.

Axio: Esta bien, buscaremos un lugar para acampar.

Axio se acerca a los dos pegasos cargando un pony en cada brazo, Silver Rain realiza el mismo proceso con la diferencia de que el carga a los dos pegasos mientras esta volando, después de buscar por un buen rato Axio encuentra un buen lugar para acampar y a la ves sirve para ver la ciudad de Zoren a una distancia segura, al terminar de atender las heridas de los Wonderbolts los ponys en sus mentes no dejan de preguntarse quienes son los extranjeros y de donde vienen, uno de los ponys decide romper el silencio.

Saorin: ¿Quiénes son ustedes?.

Axio: Soy el General Axio y mi compañero es Silver Rain Guardia personal de su majestad Twilight Sparkle, también es un guerrero de élite.

Spitfire: Tu amigo me dijo que provenían de una isla en medio del océano.

Axio: La isla se llama Elinos y esta muy pero que muy lejos de aquí.

Fast Cloud: Se que no es de mi incumbencia ¿Pero se puede saber porqué están aquí?.

Axio: Para resumir la historia somos náufragos, no pudimos escapar a la tormenta.

Fender: Siento mucho la perdida de sus compañeros.

Silver Rain: Ya no debemos pensar en los que perdimos, tenemos que seguir adelante.

Spitfire: Pero eso no contesta la pregunta de ¿Porqué están aquí en el reino de Zoren?.

Axio: Estamos aquí por ordenes de su majestad Twilight Sparkle para cumplir una misión.

Spitfire: Es una coincidencia, nosotros también estamos en misión especial.

Axio: Les deseo suerte con su objetivo, Silver Rain debemos movernos.

Spitfire: Espera, desconozco cuales son sus intenciones, pero debo reconocer que no podremos con esta tarea, ¿Qué les parece si unimos fuerzas?, ustedes nos ayudan a completar la misión y nosotros les ayudaremos con su asunto.

Axio: Eso depende del tipo de trabajo que toca hacer.

Los Wonderbolts cruzan miradas entre sí y después de meditarlo decide contarles de que se trata la misión.

Spitfire: De acuerdo, les diré nuestros planes pero debo saber primero si nos ayudaran.

Axio: Cómo dije antes, eso depende de lo que toque hacer.

Saorin: Spitfire necesitamos de su ayuda, en nuestra actual condición no podemos seguir adelante y menos proteger a Fender.

Spitfire: No tengo elección, confiare en ustedes, hace unos días el príncipe Shining Armor fue capturado por los grifos junto con varios pegasos y unicornios, nuestra misión es liberar al príncipe y los demás ponys pero el problema es que están usando cristales anti magia, cualquier tipo de ataque mágico es bloqueado, ya llevamos varios días intentando encontrar la forma de destruir esos cristales sin éxito.

Silver Rain: Cristales anti magia, eso explica porque tantos alrededor de las murallas.

Fender: Mi trabajo consiste en encontrar un método para desactivar los cristales pero ha sido un arduo trabajo y sin resultados positivos.

El humano sonríe ligeramente.

Axio: Por extraño que parezca, nuestra misión es rescatar a Shining Armor.

Spitfire: Entonces nuestros objetivos coinciden.

Saorin: Tengo una pregunta, Si son náufragos ¿como saben de Shining Armor?.

Axio: Nos vimos involucrados en una batalla en ponyville y rescatamos a un soldado junto con sus hermanas, el nos contó lo que estaba pasando, la princesa tomo la decisión de ayudar al soldado llevándolo a canterlot, fue en ese momento que recibí la orden de rescatar al príncipe.

Sunny Moon: Eso lo explica todo, algunas cosas no me cuadraban.

Axio: Ya que nos entendemos mejor pasemos a los detalles, ¿alguno de ustedes sabe en dónde esta preso Shining Armor?.

Spitfire: Según nuestro informante, el príncipe esta recluido en la fortaleza de keraten, en las mazamorras, para ser interrogado.

Silver Rain: Interrogarlo, No lo entiendo, ¿Qué información podrían querer del príncipe?.

Saorin: Es mejor que se los digas, tarde o temprano lo sabrán.

Spitfire: Los grifos quieren saber la ubicación de los elementos de la armonía, para usarlos como arma contra Nightmare Moon.

Axio: Eso explica porque la biblioteca estaba tan desorganizada.

Fast Cloud: Los grifos no se detendrán hasta conseguir los elementos de la armonía.

Fender: Es la magia mas poderosa de toda ecuestria.

Silver Rain: Los grifos no se andan con cuentos.

Spitfire: Alguna idea para entrar a la ciudad y evitar a los guardias.

Axio: Estaba en eso cuando vinimos en su ayuda.

Fast Cloud: Entonces estamos como al principio.

Axio: No exactamente, todo lo que necesito son binoculares o un buen telescopio.

El unicornio saca de sus alforjas un telescopio retráctil.

Fender: Espero que esto te sirva.

Axio: Es perfecto, ustedes descansen debo hacer un poco de investigación visual.

El humano se aleja del grupo de ponys buscando una posición mas elevada para tener mejor vista de la ciudad, con la ayuda del telescopio retráctil Axio examina la ciudad minuciosamente, de pronto su atención se centra en una parte especifica de la ciudad, antes de que su mente procese un plan para entrar a la ciudad, siente que alguien esta detrás de él.

Axio: Tomando un poco de aire fresco.

Spitfire: Solo estoy de paso, en caso de que necesites de mi ayuda.

Axio: Eres bienvenida a unirte al club de vigilancia.

Spitfire: Tengo curiosidad de saber ¿Qué eres?.

Axio: Soy un Datariano pero me conocen mejor en otros lugares como humano.

Spitfire: ¿Es una broma cierto?.

Axio: No, no es una broma soy humano.

Spitfire: Eso es imposible, los humanos son solo cuentos de fábulas y leyendas.

Axio: Pues tienes a un humano de carne y hueso justo a tu lado.

Spitfire: Todo esto, me parece tan irreal, ¿hay muchos mas humanos como tu?.

Axio: Existen muchos mas humanos de lo que puedes pensar, pero como yo solo hay uno.

Spitfire: ¿Qué es lo que te hace tan especial.

Axio: Se podría decir que todo mi ser es como una joya, única en su tipo.

Spitfire: He viajado por muchos lugares y créeme que tu eres el primer humano que veo.

Axio: La primera ves impresiona.

Spitfire: Hay algo que no comprendo, si existen muchos humanos, ¿Porqué no he visto mas de tu especie?.

Axio: Eso es algo que no puedo decirte por el momento, pero en cuanto todo esto se arregle te lo contare con mas calma.

Spitfire: Espero que podamos confiar en ti.

Axio: Eso lo decidirás pronto, por el momento he terminado.

Axio y Spitfire retornan con los demás ponys, al llegar al campamento observan como Sunny Moon esta muy cerca de Silver Rain.

Axio: ¿De conquistador Silver Rain?.

Silver Rain: ¿De que hablas?, solo estamos conversando un poco.

Axio: Lo que tu digas, siento quitarte a tu galán pero debemos movernos.

Saorin: Todavía no estamos recuperados, necesitamos un poco mas de tiempo para estar listos.

Axio: ¿Puedes galopar?.

Saorin: No sera problema pero mis alas están lastimadas.

Axio: ¿Y los demás pueden galopar?.

Sunny Moon: No sera problema para mi.

Fast Cloud: Duele un poco mi pata derecha pero podre galopar.

Fender: Galopar no es mi fuerte pero sin duda puedo hacerlo.

Spitfire: Por mi parte puedo galopar y volar, afortunadamente la herida es insignificante.

Axio: Con eso bastará, ustedes guarden energías, las necesitarán.

Spitfire: ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer?.

Axio: Ya lo veras, necesito que todos estén listos para cuando todo ocurra, Silver Rain es hora de actuar.

Spitfire: Wonderbolts, ya oyeron estén listo para actuar, recuperen fuerzas, yo ayudare a los extranjeros.

Axio: ¿Estas segura de querer venir con nosotros?.

Spitfire: Yo cumplo mis promesas, dije que les ayudaría y eso haré.

Axio: En marcha.

Saorin: Esperen como sabremos en que momento debemos ayudar.

Axio: No te preocupes, cuando veas la señal lo sabrás.

Axio, Silver Rain y Spitfire se alejan del campamento rumbo a las murallas de la ciudad, al cabo de unas horas moviéndose sin llamar la atención de los centinelas llegan a las enormes murallas.

Spitfire: Todavía no haz dicho cual es el plan.

Axio: Espero que no seas muy delicada del estómago.

Spitfire: Soy una Wonderbolt, estoy entrenada para las mas difíciles situaciones.

Axio: Esperen aquí.

El humano calculando los movimientos de los centinelas se mueve entre los puntos ciegos logrando llegar al desagüe de la ciudad, usando su fuerza sobrenatural Axio desprende de las paredes la enorme y pesada reja que deja a un lado tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, la Wonderbolt queda con el hocico abierto al ver como el humano a realizado tal hazaña, Axio da la señal para que lo sigan por el desagüe, realizando la misma maniobra del humano los dos pegasos llegan junto a Axio evitando ser vistos, moviéndose rápida y sigilosamente.

Spitfire: ¿Qué clase de humano eres, que puedes quitar una reja encantada de veinte toneladas como si fuera paja?.

Axio: El tipo de humano que quieres como aliado.

Silver Rain: Muy cierto.

Los tres ingresan en el desagüe, a medida que avanzan la peste va en aumento.

Spitfire: ¿Cómo pueden soportar este olor?.

Axio: Si supieras por todo lo que he pasado no te quejarías.

Silver Rain: Se podría decir que tengo una idea cercana por lo que haz tenido que pasar.

Axio: ¿Por las historias de Trixie?.

Silver Rain: No pude resistirme, es la forma como narra las historias que termine cautivado por las asombrosas aventuras que tienes a diario.

Spitfire: Parece que eres muy famoso.

Axio: Yo diría que solo soy un viajero.

Después de una hora por las alcantarillas, Axio encuentra la salida elegida, antes de salir de la podredumbre la pegaso no puede evitar vomitar por la emanación de gases y malos olores, con algo de dificultad por el tamaño de la salida de la alcantarilla sacan a Spitfire que esta mas pálida que una sabana echada a remojar por siete días con detergente.

Axio: Respira profundo, ya se te pasara el malestar.

Spitfire: Ningún entrenamiento en la academia te prepara para esto.

Axio: Bienvenida a mi mundo, ¿Ya puedes andar?.

Spitfire: Necesito unos minutos, para recuperarme.

Axio: No hay tiempo, debemos movernos.

Axio carga a la pegaso para continuar su camino a Keraten, guiándose por las instrucciones de Spitfire se mueven entre las sombras y los tejados, estando cada ves mas próximo a su objetivo, se detienen por un momento a petición de Spitfire que ya recupera colores en su pelaje, antes de seguir notan dos figuras que se mueven por los callejones ocultándose en los rincones oscuros cada ves que ven soldados grifos que pasan ocasionalmente, esto no pasa desapercibido para los dos pegasos y el humano, las dos figuras cubiertas con túnicas son sorprendidas por cuatro grifos que los acorralan en el callejón dejándolos sin posibilidades de escapar.

Soldado Grifo Treinta: Quítese la capucha.

El desconocido obedeciendo a los soldados se descubre dejando ver a un joven grifo.

Soldado Grifo Treinta: Estamos en toque de queda, ningún ciudadano puede estar en las calles.

Kindell: Estuvimos trabajando hasta tarde con mi hermana y se nos paso el tiempo, solo queremos regresar a casa.

Soldado Grifo Cuarenta: No hay excusas para desobedecer las leyes, serán llevados a prisión e interrogados.

El joven grifo al ver que serán detenidos se abalanza sobre los soldados despejando una ruta de escape, el otro encapuchado intenta escapar pero para su desgracia es detenido por otros dos soldados que frustran su intento de huida, al retirar la capucha del otro individuo descubren que se trata de una joven yegua de pelaje color crema y crin de color amarillo quemado.

Soldado Grifo Veinticinco: Vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí, tu deberías estar trabajando en el taller con los demás ponys y tu estas metido en serios problemas.

Soldado Grifo Cincuenta: Creo que encontramos a un traidor.

Kindell: Todo esto esta mal, no deberíamos pelear con los ponys.

Soldado Grifo Cuarenta: ahorrate las explicaciones para el capitán, ustedes dos tendrán mucho de que hablar en las mazmorras.

Ya se disponían a llevarlos como prisioneros cuando dos sombras moviéndose a increíble velocidad golpean a los soldados enviándolos contra las paredes, antes de poder dar la alarma los otros dos soldados son noqueados por Spitfire usando sus patas trasera.

Spitfire: ¿Se encuentran bien?.

Kindell: Estoy bien, gracias por ayudarnos.

El grifo y la pony al ver al humano no pueden evitar sentir algo de pánico, por suerte Spitfire los tranquiliza al decirles que el es un aliado, de repente algo llama la atención de Silver Rain, al mirar detenidamente a uno de los soldados, queda sorprendido por el hallazgo.

Silver Rain: Axio, sera mejor que veas esto.

El humano se dirige a donde esta el Shadow Bolt quedando también sorprendido.

Axio: Puedes decirme que rayos es eso.

Silver Rain: Es un changelis.

Axio: A mi me parece un pony cruzado con una mosca y esta horrible.

Silver Rain: Si hay changelis aquí, Krisalis no debe estar lejos.

Axio: ¿Quién es Krisalis?.

Silver Rain: Es la reina de los changelis, son como parásitos que se alimenta del amor que tienen los ponys.

Axio: ¿Cómo es que no pude percibir la presencia de estas cosas?.

Silver Rain: Ellos pueden copiar la forma de su victima usando magia, después la capturan y la introducen en un capullo donde van absorbiendo todo su amor.

Axio: Esto si que es nuevo para mi.

Silver Rain: Mucho antes de tu llegada los changelis atacaron canterlot, afortunadamente el príncipe Shining Armor y la Princesa Cadance derrotaron a los changelis y su reina.

Axio: Esto se pone cada ves mas interesante, ¿Qué sigue tortugas ninjas mutantes?.

Spitfire al acercarse al lugar donde Axio y Silver Rain están hablando queda asombrada por lo que ve.

Spitfire: ¿Qué es eso?.

Axio: ¿Es la primera ves que ves uno de estos?.

Spitfire: Se podría decir que si, es la primera ves que me encuentro con algo como esto.

Axio: Entonces tenemos problemas.

Spitfire: Ustedes saben que es esa cosa.

Silver Rain: Es un changelis, son muy conocidos como simuladores, tienen la habilidad de copiar cualquier forma para luego robarles su energía.

Spitfire: Esto deben saberlo en Canterlot y Clousdale.

Axio: Lo sabrán cuando Saquemos a los ponys de aquí, debemos continuar.

Kindell: Tal ves pueda ser de ayuda con una condición.

Axio: Escucho.

Kindell: Deben prometerme que sacaran a Litzi de esta ciudad.

Litzi: No te dejare, en cuanto descubran que me ayudaste a escapar te castigaran.

Axio: No estoy para esto, tu me ayudaras y los dos saldrán de aquí y no acepto un no por respuesta.

Kindell y Litzi se miran a los ojos, no como amigos sino como enamorados.

Kindell: Esta bien los ayudare y saldremos todos de aquí.

Axio: Ya que nos entendemos, guianos con los demás ponys.

El joven grifo conoce bien la ciudad así evitan las patrullas, en poco tiempo guiá al grupo de rescate a la fortaleza de Keraten, el lugar es enorme y muy vigilado.

Kindell: Este es el lugar.

Axio: De acuerdo, es momento de la acción, ustedes esperen aquí, nosotros nos encargaremos del resto.

Kindell: Están seguros de poder combatir con todos los soldados que están adentro.

Silver Rain: Tu solo debes estar listo para unirte al grupo y galopar como si te siguiera una manticora, ¿Entendido?.

Kindell: Entendido.

Los primeros en entrar son Axio y Silver Rain por la parte de arriba donde los grifos vigilan a los ponys, moviéndosen como rayos van eliminando de uno en uno y para no levantar sospechas ubican a los grifos como si estuvieran vigilando usando sus lanzas para sostenerlos, al estar despejada la muralla Silver Rain da la señal a Spitfire para que pase la muralla, al reunirsen los tres buscan la entrada al interior de la fortaleza, moviéndose con sigilo comienzan la búsqueda de Shining Armor, a medida que revisan los recintos del lugar, van eliminando grifos y ocultando sus cuerpos, al atravesar unas enormes puertas se topan con muchos grifos que están en la hora del almuerzo.

Spitfire: Debimos tomar el otro camino.

Axio: Spitfire tranca la puerta y no permitas que nadie salga de aquí.

Spitfire: ¿Están dementes?, ellos son demasiados.

Silver Rain: Confiá en nosotros y no dejes salir a nadie.

La pegaso obedeciendo la orden de Axio y Silver Rain se da prisa en trancar la puerta con varios palos de escoba, Spitfire escucha las risas y carcajadas de parte de los grifos, pero todo eso cambia cuando se escucha una intensa batalla, se puede oír las mesas estrellase en las paredes junto con los grifos gritando y otros maldiciendo, se escuchan los vidrios romperse y el sonido de las ollas que chocan con violencia, la algarabía se hace mas intensa, los grifos atacan con todo lo que tienen mostrando su determinación y valentía, todo eso cambia cuando el pegaso y el humano se ponen serios, lo que tienen de valientes se convierte en miedo y cobardía, se escuchan los huesos romperse y las paredes retumbar, un grupo de grifos intenta con desesperación abrir las puertas de la cafetería, Spitfire refuerza las puertas con sogas que logro conseguir, el miedo se percibe en el ambiente precedido de una golpiza brutal, se siente como los cuerpos de los grifos chocan con los objetos de la cafetería, la pelea se torna mas agresiva, los sonidos de la lucha continúan, Spitfire no evita preocuparse por el humano y el pegaso, se escuchan las garras de los grifos rasguñar las paredes en un intento por salir, todo termina con una intensa luz que sale por los resquicios de las puertas seguido de las figuras de los grifos que aparecen en las paredes, después todo queda en calma, una de las puertas es arrancada dejando ver al humano y al pegaso.

Axio: Buenos movimientos, tengo que aprenderlos.

Silver Rain: Pero eso no es nada, lo que tu hiciste, fue asombroso.

Axio: Solo fue súper velocidad combinado con técnicas de combate, lleva tiempo aprender esas técnicas.

La pegaso queda sorprendida al dar un vistazo dentro de la cafetería, se podía ver a los grifos incrustados en las paredes y en el suelo, algunos decorando la cocina y el techo y muchos destrozos en general.

Spitfire: Tiene que decirme cual es su secreto para triunfar.

Axio: Buena comida, mucha determinación y ser un guerrero legendario.

Silver Rain: Debemos continuar antes de que algún grifo vea el desastre que ocasionamos.

Axio: Silver Rain tu busca a Shining Armor, Spitfire tu sígueme debemos liberar a los ponys, nos encontraremos en la entrada principal.

Silver Rain: Entendido.

Silver Rain continua buscando, al llegar a una intersección de varios pasillos hay dos grifos vigilando, el pegaso moviéndose a alta velocidad se ubica en medio de los dos guardias y despliega sus alas con fuerza, los grifos salen disparados uno llegando al final del pasillo y el otro queda aplastado en la pared, de pronto el pegaso siente la necesidad de voltear a la derecha , siguiendo sus instintos continua por el pasillo hasta llegar a una habitación, se pueden escuchar los quejidos de un pony siendo torturado, al ver mas de cerca ve al Shining Armor encadenado y siendo interrogado por dos grifos, uno de ellos tiene un látigo.

Soldado Grifo Ochenta: ¿Donde están los elementos de la armonía?.

Shining Armor: No les diré nada.

El grifo da un par de latigazos que hacen que el príncipe casi pierda el conocimiento.

Soldado Grifo Ochenta: Puedes evitar todo este sufrimiento, solo debes decirnos donde están los elementos de la armonía.

Shining Armor: No me doblegaran, todos ustedes tendrán que responder por sus crímenes.

Soldado Grifo Ochenta: El único crimen, es que sigas con vida.

Antes de poder dar otro latigazo, Silver Rain interrumpe el interrogatorio golpeando la puerta y desprendiéndola, los grifos intentan defenderse pero el pegaso es mas rápido, dándoles fuertes golpes en los costados los derriba causándoles mucho dolor, uno de ellos desenvaina su espada y ataca al Shadow Bolt, este detiene el ataque golpeando la espada, el golpe es tan poderoso que rompe la espada y le da en el pecho al grifo enviándolo contra las rejas, el otro grifo usa el látigo contra el pegaso, sin inmutarse el pegaso atrapa el látigo y lo jala atrayendo al grifo hacia a él, el golpe que recibe hace que de muchas vueltas en el aire para luego caer en una mesa, antes de poder liberar al príncipe, el pegaso observa como el grifo se transforma en un changelis.

Silver Rain: Axio tiene razón en algo, si que son feos.

El changelis rápidamente copia la apariencia de Silver Rain, pensando que podrá vencerlo, el pegaso solo estira su pesuña derecha y dispara una onda de energía que golpea al changelis dejándolo fuera de combate.

Silver Rain: ¿Príncipe Armor puede galopar?.

Shining Armor: No lo sabre hasta que me quites estas cadenas.

Dando algunos golpes certeros destruye los grilletes liberando al príncipe.

Shining Armor: ¿Eres del grupo de rescate de los Wonderbolt?.

Silver Rain: No su majestad, soy Silver Rain obedeciendo ordenes de la princesa Twilight Sparkle.

Shining Armor: No podemos abandonar a los ponys que tiene prisioneros en estas instalaciones.

Silver Rain: Mi compañero se esta encargando de ello, ¿puede galopar?.

El príncipe da algunos pasos.

Shining Armor: Si puedo galopar.

Silver Rain: Debemos irnos, los Wonderbolts los esperan en las afueras de la ciudad.

Shining Armor: Sera imposible salir de aquí sin llamar la atención.

Silver Rain: Yo me preocuparía más por no quedarme en la ciudad, presiento que esto sera peor que el tártaro, debemos irnos, los demás nos esperan en la salida principal.

Los dos ponys galopan a toda velocidad por los corredores.

Shining Armor: ¿Qué hay de los guardias que custodian la fortaleza?.

Silver Rain: Ya nos encargamos de la mayoría de ellos.

Retornando Con Axio y Spitfire estos han llegado a las celdas donde están retenidos los ponys.

Spitfire: Debemos encontrar las llaves de las celdas.

Axio: No hay tiempo para eso.

Axio dejando salir un poco de su poder canaliza la energía potenciando su telekinesis, todos los barrotes comienzan a chirriar y compactarse hasta convertirse en un amasijo de metal.

Spitfire: Solo he visto a los unicornios hacer eso.

Axio: Escuchame lleva a los ponys a la entrada principal, cuando escuchen la señal salgan como si su vida dependiera de ello.

El humano abandona el lugar dejando a Spitfire a cargo.

Spitfire: Escúchenme ponys no se separen y siganme.

Los ponys son guiados por los recovecos de lugar hasta llegar a la entrada principal en donde se encuentran con Shining Armor y Silver Rain.

Silver Rain: ¿En dónde esta Axio?.

Spitfire: Solo me dijo que cuando escuchara la señal sacara a los ponys de la ciudad.

Silver Rain: Conociéndolo, me imagino lo que planea.

De pronto se escucha un estruendo que sacude todas las edificaciones de la ciudad seguida de las alarmas que alertan a los grifos, los sonidos de la batalla comienzan.

Spitfire: Ponys prepárense para galopar y pase lo que pase, no se queden atrás.

Silver Rain abre las puertas y galopan a todo lo que dan sus fuerzas, Spitfire va adelante guiando a los ponys, Kindell y litzi se une al grupo, mientras lo ponys se dirigen a la salida de la ciudad Axio esta entablando batalla con el ejercito de Zoren, los grifos vuelan en formación apuntando sus espadas hacia el humano, este como si nada se dirige a ellos a alta velocidad, al chocar con el grupo los enviá en diferentes direcciones algunos aterrizan en los tejados y otros caen al suelo, otro grupo de grifos lanza redes pero estas son desintegradas por una esfera de energía que Axio lanza, los grifos a medida que rodean al humano se lanza al ataque, Axio sin moverse mucho esquiva y reparte golpes haciendo caer a mucho grifos, algunos se recuperan y continúan la lucha, el humano concentrando energía en sus manos dispara miles de proyectiles de energía derribando a los grifos con mucha facilidad, los grifos cambian sus tácticas atacando en grupos de cinco y los demás disparando flechas, el humano moviéndose con rapidez evade las flechas y derriba a los arqueros, para llamar aun más su atención crea una enorme esfera de energía y recitando un conjuro lanza la esfera hacia los cristales anti magia, al impactar la esfera el cristal reacciona de forma imprevista, cambia de colores para luego vibrar con fuerza y explotar desprendiéndo rayos de color blanco que se dirigen a otros cristales creando una reacción en cadena, las murallas se inundan con las explosiones de los cristales, las murallas empiezan a ser consumidas por las llamas cobrando fuerza a cada minuto que pasa, un grupo de grifos descubre que los ponys están escapando e intentan detenerlos pero son neutralizados por el Shadow Bolt que lanza sus plumas como dagas atravesando a los grifos, los grifos continúan atacando a este enemigo sin identificar, perdiendo la paciencia y los soldados, estos se alejan un poco para disparar miles de flechas, pronto el cielo se oscurece con esta arma letal, pensando que ya tienen la victoria asegurada Axio les da una sorpresa extendiendo el brazo con fuerza crea un arco flameante que convierte todas las flechas en carbón, la onda de llamas prosigue su curso, los grifos que tienen la fortuna de evadir el ataque quedan aterrados al ver como sus compañeros se convierten en cenizas, retornando con los ponys, estos están llegando a las puertas de la ciudad, rápidamente Silver Rain agitando sus alas crea cuchillas de viento que rebanan la puerta convirtiéndola en pequeños trozos, a lo lejos se ven los tres Wonderbolt y el unicornio que se encargan de guiar a los ponys por el bosque, los últimos en salir son Shining Armor, Silver Rain y Spitfire.

Shining Armor: Esos fueron los últimos ponys debemos irnos.

Silver Rain: Adelántense después los alcanzaremos.

Shining Armor galopa tan rápido como puede perdiéndose en la vegetación con los demás ponys.

Spitfire: Debemos irnos, pronto llegarán los refuerzos.

Silver Rain: Ve con los demás, yo me quedo ayudando a Axio, ganaremos todo el tiempo que necesiten para que lleguen a canterlot.

Spitfire: Eres el pegaso mas valiente que he conocido, regresa pronto con nosotros.

Spitfire le da un beso sonrojando a Silver Rain, después desaparece en la densa vegetación, el pegaso queda inmóvil por unos momentos con las alas extendidas pero es sacado de su transe por el sonido de muchas explosiones, el pegaso da un último vistazo al bosque y regresa con el humano para entretener al enemigo.

* * *

Los invito a dejar sus comentarios o sus opiniones, doy gracias a Silverwolf850 por su apoyo y Gracias por Leer.


	4. Doble Riesgo

Doble Riesgo

Han pasado dos días desde que Axio y Silver Rain fueron al rescate de Shining Armor, Twilight aprovechando su estadía en palacio, decide investigar un poco en los archivos reales encontrando cosas interesantes, los guardias no se despegan de la alicornio aunque esto no parece importarle mucho a Twilight, Cadance sintiendo curiosidad por la investigación de Twilight decide escudriñar un poco a esta misteriosa alicornio, acercándose a uno de los guardias le pregunta en voz baja.

Princesa Cadance: ¿Hace cuánto que ella esta aquí?.

Guardia Real Trece: lleva doce horas leyendo.

Princesa Cadance: Es increíble que pueda permanecer tanto tiempo leyendo.

Guardia Real Trece: Y no se ha movido de donde esta, no se como puede aguantar doce horas mirando libros y pergaminos.

Princesa Cadance: Prosiga con sus deberes.

Guardia Real Trece: Como ordene su majestad.

Cadance al aproximarse a Twilight nota que esta leyendo el registro de los residentes de canterlot.

Princesa Cadance: ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?.

Twilight Sparkle: Trato de localizar a un par de amigas pero no aparecen en los registros reales.

Princesa Cadance: Ya buscaste en los registros de refugiados.

Twilight Sparkle: No recuerdo haber visto ningún registro de refugiados.

Princesa Cadance: Cuando comenzó la guerra, muchos ponys buscaron refugio en canterlot, se realizó una lista aparte de los archivos reales.

Twilight Sparkle: Eso explica porque no pude encontrar ningún rastro de ellas.

Princesa Cadance: ¿A quién buscas exactamente?.

Twilight Sparkle: Busco a cinco ponys que podrían sernos de mucha ayuda.

Princesa Cadance: Te daré acceso a los registros de refugiados.

En ese instante un guardia real interrumpe la conversación un poco agitado.

Guardia Real Veinte: Disculpe su majestad, traigo buenas noticias, Los Wonderbolts han regresado con el príncipe Shining Armor.

Princesa Cadance: ¿En dónde esta mi esposo?.

Guardia Real Veinte: Está llegando a la puerta principal de palacio.

Cadance tan rápido como puede se dirige al encuentro de su amado esposo, mientras que Twilight la sigue de cerca, al llegar a la puerta principal Cadance le da un gran abrazo y un efusivo beso quedando sin aliento.

Princesa Cadance: Me alegra tanto que estés de vuelta a mi lado.

Shining Armor: También estoy feliz de volverte a ver.

Princesa Cadance: ¿Cómo lograste escapar de la ciudad de Zoren?.

El líder de los Wonderbolts da un paso adelante.

Spitfire: No hubiéramos podido rescatar al príncipe sin la ayuda de los dos extranjeros.

Princesa Cadance: Me gustaría agradecer en persona a los dos valientes que han hecho posible el regreso de mi esposo a mi lado, ¿En dónde están?.

Spitfire: Temo informarle que no hemos sabido nada de ellos desde el escape, esos dos se quedaron en Zoren combatiendo con el enemigo para que todos los ponys pudiéramos escapar.

Antes de poder realizar mas preguntas un mensajero pegaso irrumpe en el lugar.

Mensajero pegaso: Disculpe su majestad, esto es para usted.

El pegaso saca de su alforja una carta sellada con un sello mágico que solo la realeza puede abrir.

Shining Armor: ¿Qué dice la carta?.

Princesa Cadance: Es un comunicado de Clousdale, el ejercito de los grifos esta retornando a Zoren, según la red de espionaje, todas las tropas han sido llamadas a defender el reino de Zoren del ataque de un enemigo sin identificar que ha realizado mas daños que los que tres reinos unidos pudieran hacer, pero no menciona quien es el que los ataca.

Twilight que ha escuchado toda la conversación, interviene en ese momento.

Twilight Sparkle: Debe tratarse del General Axio y Silver Rain mi guardia personal de Élite.

Shining Armor al ver de donde provenía aquella voz, queda como congelado, algo en su interior retumbaba con fuerza, sin poder evitarlo el príncipe corre a donde esta Twilight dándole un gran abrazo, dejando a los presentes sorprendidos, la alicornio en su interior esta feliz de ver a su hermano pero recordando las advertencias de Axio se comporta a la altura de la situación sin demostrar sus sentimientos de felicidad.

Twilight Sparkle: Es un placer conocer al príncipe Shining Armor del que tanto hablan, he escuchado de su valentía y coraje en el campo de batalla y si no te importa, ¿Podrías dejar de abrazarme con tanta fuerza?.

El príncipe deja el abrazo y observa a la alicornio a los ojos.

Shining Armor: Disculpe mi comportamiento, no se porque lo hice, mil disculpas.

Twilight Sparkle: Disculpas aceptadas.

Princesa Cadance: Amor, ¿Tu ya conocías a Twilight Sparkle regente de Elinos?.

Shining Armor: No la conozco, es la primera vez que la veo, tal ves me recordó a alguien muy especial, no sabría decirlo.

Princesa Cadance: A mi también me sucedió lo mismo.

Shining Armor: Es un poco extraño, no te parece.

Twilight Sparkle: aveces suele suceder que confundimos a algunos ponys con seres muy queridos que nos hacen recordar momentos especiales.

Shining Armor: Es posible que tengas razón, espero no haberla incomodado.

Twilight Sparkle: Para nada, ya estoy acostumbrada.

Shining Armor: ¿Entonces los dos que nos rescataron son tus súbditos?.

Twilight Sparkle: Mas que súbditos los considero buenos amigos.

Spitfire: Deben serlo para arriesgar sus vidas por desconocidos.

Twilight Sparkle: Así suelen ser ellos.

Shining Armor: Tal ves deberíamos enviar tropas en su ayuda.

Twilight Sparkle: No sera necesario, ellos sabrán como salir de esa situación peligrosa, lo importante es que su majestad este de regreso y los demás ponys que tenían cautivos.

Un unicornio se aproxima a Twilight dando un saludo real.

Fender: Es un placer conocer a su majestad Twilight Sparkle, no creí posible que hubiera otra alicornio fuera de las regentes que conocemos.

Twilight Sparkle: La isla de Elinos no es un lugar tan conocido que digamos.

Fender: He visto muchas cosas en mi vida pero nada como sus dos súbditos... mil perdones digo sus amigos, he presenciado algo increíble y a la ves imposible, vi con mis propios ojos actos que sobrepasan lo inexplicable.

La alicornio un poco nerviosa responde.

Twilight Sparkle: No entiendo a que se refiere con actos inexplicables.

Fender: Primero pude apreciar como un pegaso pudo levantar dos ponys como si no pesaran nada en pleno vuelo, segundo uno de ellos es una criatura de mitos y leyendas, jamas pensé ver a un humano en ecuestria y lo mejor de todo es que esa criatura puede volar como los pegasos con alas que no me explico de donde salen y tercero algunos miembros de los Wonderbolts y yo pudimos ver como ese humano se enfrento a todo el ejercito el solo dándoles la oportunidad de escapar a los ponys pero lo mas increíble fue ver como con solo un ataque mágico destruyo los cristales anti magia que rodeaban toda la ciudad de Zoren, ni los mejores magos pudieron desactivar esos molestos artilugios.

Princesa Cadance: ¿Es eso cierto?.

Saorin: Muy cierto, es algo fuera de este mundo.

Twilight en voz baja hace un comentario apenas audible para ella.

Twilight Sparkle: Yo no hubiera dicho mejor.

Shining Armor: Perdón, ¿dijiste algo?.

Twilight Sparkle: Nada, es que no tenía idea que el humano fuera considerado como parte de cuentos míticos.

Princesa Cadance: Yo escuche historias de los humanos y sus increíbles proezas pero no me imagine que pudieran ser reales.

Twilight Sparkle: Puedo asegurarte que son muy reales.

Princesa Cadance: Me gustaría escuchar mas acerca de este humano.

Twilight Sparkle: Es una historia un poco larga de contar.

Fender: A mi no me molestaría escucharla, es mas, estoy impaciente por escucharla.

Shining Armor: Yo también deseo escuchar esa historia, que te parece contarnos la historia de como lo conociste mientras cenamos.

Fender: Podría estar presente, tengo mucha curiosidad por saber de donde vienen.

Princesa Cadance: Puedes venir igual tu Spitfire, estas invitada a la cena.

Saorin: Acepta la invitación, no son muchas las oportunidades que tiene uno para estar con la realeza.

Fast Cloud: Estoy de acuerdo con Saorin , acepta la invitación.

Sunny Moon: Después nos pones al tanto sobre el humano y el pegaso.

Spitfire: De acuerdo aceptare la invitación.

Twilight controlando sus nervios lo mejor posible, contesta con serenidad.

Twilight Sparkle: Sera un placer cenar con ustedes y contarles un poco sobre Axio y su historia.

Pasaron las horas, Twilight en la cena relata historias inventadas sacadas de libros de aventuras que ha leído, ocultando la verdad de como conoció a Axio y todas sus aventuras en ecuestria, después de una larga platica Twilight se retira a sus aposentos usando la excusa de que esta muy cansada, evitando la interminable oleada de preguntas por parte de sus anfitriones.

Twilight Sparkle: Estoy agotada, nunca imagine que pudieran estar interesados en la existencia de los humanos, necesito dormir un poco, solo espero que los chicos se encuentren bien.

Antes de poder relajarse se escuchan varios golpes en la puerta.

Shining Armor: Disculpa por molestarte pero podría conversar contigo un momento.

Twilight se dirige a la puerta no muy convencida de querer seguir la conversación sobre el humano, al abrirla nota la inquietud del príncipe.

Twilight Sparkle: Realmente estoy muy agotada, ¿podríamos conversar en cuanto haya descansado?.

Shining Armor: Te prometo que sera rápido.

Twilight Sparkle: Esta bien pero que sea rápido.

Shining Armor entra en la habitación, un poco inquieto.

Shining Armor: Siento mucho mi comportamiento de antes, es que no se que fue lo que me paso.

Twilight Sparkle: Ya te dije que no hay problema, es probable que me confundieras con otra pony.

Shining Armor: Eso es lo que mas me inquieta, no conozco a nadie mas en ecuestria que pueda hacerme sentir como tu lo haz hecho, es como si fueras parte de la familia.

Twilight Sparkle: Ya que hablas de familia, tu no tienes una hermana por casualidad.

Shining Armor: Soy hijo único.

Twilight Sparkle: Tus padres nunca decidieron tener otro portillo.

Shining Armor: Mi madre no suele hablar mucho de eso, pero me entere por algunas fuentes que estaba embarazada, por desgracia el parto fue prematuro y la potrilla no sobrevivió al parto, eso dejo a mi madre desconsolada, mi padre uso todos los medios para que no recordara lo que sucedió aquella noche de invierno.

Twilight Sparkle: Lo siento mucho, no lo sabia.

Shining Armor: Eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

El príncipe se queda mirando a Twilight fijamente a los ojos.

Shining Armor: No se porque pero siento en mi corazón que te conozco de hace mucho tiempo.

Twilight Sparkle: Como dije antes, es posible que te recuerde a alguien.

Shining Armor: No, es mas que eso, de algún modo siento algo especial, como si fueras mi hermana.

Twilight siente que si sigue preguntando no podrá evitar decir la verdad sobre su verdadero origen por suerte en esos momentos aparece Cadance buscando a su esposo.

Princesa Cadance: Te he estado buscando, los alcaldes de las ciudades te están esperando.

Shining Armor: Se me olvido por completo, gracias amor .

Princesa Cadance: Siento mucho interrumpir princesa Twilight pero los deberes reales no se hacen esperar.

Twilight Sparkle: Lo entiendo perfectamente, no se preocupen y por favor solo llamame Twilight.

Princesa Cadance: Como digas Twilight, que descanses.

Shining Armor: Que descanses, si necesitas algo solo toca la campanilla.

Twilight Sparkle: Gracias por su hospitalidad.

Los dos ponys abandonan la habitación de Twilight dejándola por fin a solas.

Twilight esta apunto de acostarse cuando escucha unas voces que reconoce al instante.

Axio: Eso estuvo cerca.

Silver Rain: Un poco mas y sueltas la sopa.

Twilight Sparkle: Están bien sabia que lo lograrían, ¿En dónde están?.

El Shadow Bolt sale de debajo de la cama y el humano sale del interior de un armario.

Twilight Sparkle: ¿Hace cuánto que llegaron?.

Axio: Unos minutos antes de que entraras en la habitación.

Twilight Sparkle: ¿Cómo supieron que estaría aquí?.

Silver Rain: Yo diría que fue pura coincidencia.

La alicornio al verlos con mas detalle nota que las ropas de Axio están quemadas y rasgadas, tiene muchas heridas por todo el cuerpo mientras que Silver Rain tiene algunas cortadas y magulladuras, el pelaje quemado en algunas partes del cuerpo y las alas un poco maltratadas.

Twilight Sparkle: Chicos, ¿Qué fue lo que les paso?.

Silver Rain: Quieres la versión larga o la resumida.

Twilight Sparkle: La versión corta.

Axio: Servimos como sebo para los grifos, mientras nos atacaban los ponys pudieron escapar.

Twilight Sparkle: Parece que lucharon contra todo un ejercito.

Silver Rain: No te equivocas, luchamos con todas sus fuerzas militares y si que tenían refuerzos.

Axio: Acabamos con la mitad de su ejercito y gran parte de las defensas de la ciudad, tardaran un buen rato en reorganizarse.

Twilight Sparkle: No estoy a favor de la guerra pero todas las atrocidades que he presenciado por parte de los grifos es irracional.

Axio: Es posible que haya otro enemigo moviendo los hilos.

Twilight Sparkle: ¿Lograron averiguar el porque del comportamiento de los grifos?.

Silver Rain: Esto es mucho peor de lo que supones.

Axio: La palabra Changelis te dice algo.

Twilight Sparkle: ¿Simuladores?, si es cierto lo que dicen, toda ecuestria esta en grave peligro.

Axio: Lo suponía.

Silver Rain: Tenemos que alertar a la princesa Cadance del peligro de los Changelis.

Twilight Sparkle: Estoy de acuerdo, debemos advertirles y organizar una defensa antes de que aparezcan.

Axio: Tu sabes muy bien que se necesitara mas que eso para evitar el desastre que se avecina.

Silver Rain: Axio tiene razón, toda esta guerra es por culpa de los changelis, creo que han estado manipulando a los grifos para que ataquen las ciudades mas importantes.

Twilight Sparkle: ¿Porque harían tal cosa?.

Axio: Es estrategia, debilita a tus enemigos enfrentándolos, cuando estén débiles ellos entran en acción rematando a sus adversarios con resistencia mínima, es algo básico en una guerra estratégica.

Twilight Sparkle: La pregunta es ¿donde esta Krisalis?.

Axio: Si te refieres a la reina de los bichos, no tengo idea.

Twilight Sparkle: ¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre los Changelis?.

Axio: Silver Rain me contó lo que paso en la boda de tu hermano.

Silver Rain: Es algo que no es fácil de olvidar.

Twilight Sparkle: Necesitamos un plan para frenar a Krisalis.

Silver Rain: La mejor opción sería tener de nuestro lado a la princesa Celestia.

Axio: Se te olvida que no sabemos en donde esta.

Twilight Sparkle: Yo se donde puede estar, si conozco bien a Luna, ella debe tenerla prisionera en su castillo.

Axio: Eso quiere decir que Nightmare Moon la tiene prisionera.

Twilight Sparkle: Solo hay una forma de detenerla, necesito encontrar a las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía.

Silver Rain: Es un buen plan, reunimos a las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía y restauran a la princesa Luna.

Axio: Todavía olvidas una cosa.

Silver Rain: No creo que se me olvidara algo.

Twilight Sparkle: Ni a mi, en cuanto reúna a las portadoras podre revivir los elementos de la armonía.

Axio: No están viendo todo el panorama, si Krisalis quería debilitar a los dos reinos eso ya puedes darlo por hecho debido a nuestra intervención.

Silver Rain: Es cierto, eliminamos sus defensas y gran parte de su ejercito.

Twilight Sparkle: Eso significa que pronto realizara su jugada final acabando con ecuestria y el reino de Zoren.

Axio: No queda mucho tiempo, debemos movernos rápido.

Twilight Sparkle: Necesito mas tiempo para reunir a las chicas, sin ellas no podre usar la magia mas poderosa de toda ecuestria.

Silver Rain: Alguna idea de como vamos a salir de esto.

Axio: Temo que tendremos que encargarnos de Nightmare Moon.

Twilight Sparkle: Espera, no puedes eliminar a Nightmare Moon, ella sigue siendo la princesa Luna, solo debemos eliminar la maldad que se apodero de ella.

Silver Rain: Twilight tiene razón, en alguna parte de Nightmare Moon esta la princesa Luna aprisionada.

Axio: Tranquilos, no planeo eliminarla, tal ves existe una posibilidad pero sera un gran riesgo que debo correr, si funciona no solo podre traer a Celestia sino que también recuperare a Luna.

Twilight Sparkle: ¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente?.

Axio: Tendrás que confiar en mi Twilight.

Twilight Sparkle: Prometeme que no le harás daño a la princesa Luna.

Axio: Mas bien preocupate por que mi plan resulte.

Silver Rain: Te ayudare en lo que pueda con Nightmare Moon.

Axio: Negativo, tu tienes algo mas importante que hacer.

Silver Rain: ¿Qué puede ser mas importante que traer a la princesa Luna de vuelta?.

Axio: Necesito que determines el nivel de amenaza de los changelis, debemos saber a que nos estamos enfrentando.

Twilight Sparkle: Axio tiene razón, debemos averiguar que planean los changelis y el número de sus fuerzas de ataque.

Silver Rain: De acuerdo, me encargare de traer la información, no sera fácil entrar en su territorio.

El humano retira de su brazalete un pequeño disco de color verde brillante.

Axio: Esto te ayudara a entrar en el territorio de los changelis.

Silver Rain: ¿Qué se supone que es esto?.

Axio: Es un sistema de camuflaje usando tecnología holográfica, solo tienes que escanear lo que quieras utilizar para camuflarte y el disco hará el resto.

Silver Rain: Esto será muy útil.

Twilight Sparkle: Mientras ustedes se encargan de estos inconvenientes yo me encargare de reunir a las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía.

Axio: Pongámonos en marcha y tu descansa, necesitaras de todas tus energías para encontrarlas.

Twilight Sparkle: En cuanto terminemos con esto debemos encargarnos de otro asunto pendiente.

Axio: Si te refieres a la molestia del rey sombra, ya lo sabemos.

Twilight Sparkle: Si que son buenos en lo que hacen.

Axio: Para mi todo es entrenamiento y adquisición de experiencia.

Twilight Sparkle: Tengo una pequeña inquietud, ¿Porqué entraron a escondidas en canterlot?, pudieron entrar por la puerta principal como los demás ponys.

Axio: Estoy cansado de que me miren como un bicho raro, todo pony que me encuentro no deja de mirarme raro o algunos me dicen que soy un monstruo de mitología, para mi es un poco molesto, prefiero evitar ser visto, así evitare que los ponys se sientan incómodos con mi presencia.

Silver Rain: Pude entrar como los demás ponys pero es mas divertido entrar sin ser visto, ademas me ayuda a adquirir nuevas habilidades y en el proceso mejorarlas.

De pronto se escuchan unos golpes en la puerta.

Doncella: Disculpe su majestad, le traigo un bocadillo nocturno por ordenes del príncipe Shining Armor.

La alicornio al voltear a mirar al lugar donde están sus amigos nota que estos ya se han marchado sin hacer ruido, la doncella entra en la habitación empujando un carrito de servicio, al ver que la alicornio esta un poco distraída no puede evitar realizar algunas preguntas.

Doncella: ¿Se encuentra bien su majestad?.

Twilight Sparkle: Estoy bien, solo necesito descanso.

La doncella deja el carrito y se retira de la habitación, no sin antes dar un vistazo escudriñando cada rincón del lugar.

Twilight Sparkle: ¿Sucede algo?.

Doncella: No pasa nada, con su permiso puedo preguntarle algo.

Twilight Sparkle: Claro que puedes preguntar.

Doncella: Me pareció que hace unos momentos estaba conversando con alguien.

Twilight Sparkle: Estaba hablando con mis dos amigos que por lo que aprecio, ya se han marchado.

Doncella: Espero no haber sido impertinente con mi pregunta su majestad.

Twilight Sparkle: No te preocupes, estas en todo tu derecho de preguntar.

Doncella: Con su permiso, me retiro.

La doncella deja la habitación quedando la alicornio a solas.

Twilight Sparkle: En que momento se fueron, ni siquiera escuche cuando salieron de la habitación, sera mejor ir a informar a mi hermano sobre los changelis.

Mientras Twilight alerta sobre la nueva amenaza Axio y Silver Rain se mueven entre las sombras evitando ser detectados por los guardias que rondan por todo el palacio, el instinto de algunos guardias los pone en alerta de la presencia del Shadow Bolt y el humano, gracias a sus habilidades evitan ser vistos, después de unos minutos de evadir a los centinelas en las afueras de canterlot Axio y Silver Rain toman un descanso.

Axio: Después de que todo esto termine necesitare vacaciones pagadas.

Silver Rain: Tu no seras el único que las solicite.

Axio: ¿Tienes hambre?.

Silver Rain: Te mentiría si te digo que no.

El humano saca de sus bolsillos un par de pastelillos y rosquillas.

Silver Rain: ¿De donde sacaste esos deliciosos manjares?.

Axio: Mientras nos ocultábamos de los guardias aproveche para tomar algunos pasabocas que tenían por ahí.

Silver Rain: No se molestaran un poco por haber cogido su comida.

Axio: Antes les estamos haciendo un favor, están un poco gordos.

Silver Rain: Viéndolo por ese lado tienes razón, necesitan ejercitarse mas.

Axio: Aquí nos separamos, si todo sale bien nos reuniremos en canterlot junto con Celestia y Luna.

Silver Rain: Trata de no lastimar a la princesa Luna.

Axio: Lastimarla, yo me preocuparía mas por mi seguridad, lo que estoy a punto de hacer sobrepasa todos los actos dementes que he realizado hasta el momento.

Silver Rain: ¿Tan arriesgado es lo que planeas?.

Axio: Muy arriesgado, si me equivoco podría ser la última ves que nos veamos.

Silver Rain: Confió en ti, se que podrás traer de vuelta a la princesa Luna y a la princesa Celestia.

Axio: Y tu ten cuidado con los changelis, no te confíes y jamas bajes la guardia.

Silver Rain: Lo tendré en cuenta... Compañero.

Axio: Lo mismo digo.

El pegaso y el humano se separan tomando rumbos diferentes, Axio esta apunto de enfrentar su reto mas difícil y el mas peligroso hasta el momento, después de un largo viaje evitando ser visto por los ponys, el humano se aventura en los territorios de Nightmare Moon mas conocido como bosque Everfree, el lugar no le trae buenos recuerdos, después de un largo camino por fin divisa el castillo custodiado por ponys con alas de murciélagos, estos no se parecen en nada a la guardia real, están mas alertas y listos para la batalla.

Axio: Esto sera mas difícil de lo que supuse, tendré que encontrar la forma de entrar.

Las horas pasan y el humano con habilidad logra entrar en el palacio pero su suerte se termina cuando es descubierto por un guardia que esta oculto en las sombras, las alarmas resuenan por todo el castillo, cientos de guardias sin perder un solo segundo se dirigen al encuentro con el invasor, los primeros ponys al encontrarse con este ser quedan un poco impresionados ya que para ellos es la primera ves que observan a un humano, los guardias lunares desenvainan sus espadas y atacan al intruso, Axio sin detenerse sigue su recorrido esquivando las afiladas hojas y los cascos de los ponys, otro grupo de guardias lunares trata de sorprender al humano pero este lanza una onda de energía que golpea al grupo de ponys enviándolos al otro extremo del pasillo, desde el techo varios guardias disparan flechas que Axio apenas si logra esquivar, aprovechando que esta ocupado varios guardias lanzan objetos que están a su alcance, el humano alcanza a percibir la amenaza y realizando algunas acrobacias evita ser golpeado por los improvisados proyectiles, otro grupo de guardias volando a gran velocidad logran taclear al humano haciéndolo estrellar contra la pared y rompiendo varias estatuas, para rematar los ponys golpean algunas columnas haciendo que el techo caiga sobre el intruso, al disiparse el humo se ve una pila de escombros, dando por echo que han eliminado al intruso se preparan para volver a su deberes pero son detenidos por una fuerte luz que sale por diferentes lugares de la pila de escombros, la mayoría de los objetos comienzan a flotar y de repente una columna de luz desintegra las piedras que aprisionaban al intruso, dejando ver a un humano de muy mal humor, los guardias al ver que sigue con vida dan media vuelta para enfrentarse con aquel ser que no muestra señales de darse por vencido, los guardias lunares lanzan golpes con sus cascos tratando de noquearlo en el primer intento pero pronto descubren lo aterradores que pueden ser sus ataques, en un rápido movimiento Axio golpea a los ponys que están cerca de él, en los costados y las alas rompiendo las armaduras y dejándolos fuera de combate, los guardias lunares no importándoles su seguridad se abalanzan sobre el humano para limitar sus movimientos pero estos son recibidos por una monumental lluvia de golpes y técnicas de combate dejando a muchos guardias inconscientes, a medida que el tiempo transcurre siguen llegando mas guardias lunares, pronto los pasillos se van llenando con los cuerpos inconscientes de los ponys que tratan desesperadamente de detener al intruso sin éxito, Axio al ver que pronto se quedara sin espacio decide hacer su propia puerta, con sus puños golpea la pared abriéndose paso por los diferentes pasillos, su camino termina al llegar al gran salón real decorado con estandartes y banderas con el logotipo del nuevo imperio lunar, antes de poder elegir por donde continuar Axio es rodeado por cientos de guardias lunares que cubren todas las salidas disponibles, antes de poder realizar algún movimiento los guardias son detenidos por una voz que retumba por todo el salón haciendo eco por todo el castillo.

Nightmare Moon: ¿Quién se atreve a irrumpir en mis dominios?.

Axio mira en todas direcciones tratando de localizar de donde proviene aquella voz evitando responder a la pregunta.

Nightmare Moon: ¿Eres otro mercenario buscando mi cabeza como recompensa o tal ves otro héroe que quiere fama y fortuna?.

Axio: Nunca me ha gustado hablarle al viento, es de muy mala educación.

Frente al humano un humo negro con azul aparece para después tomar la forma de una imponente alicornio de color negro y ojos amenazadores.

Axio: Supongo que tu debes ser Nightmare Moon.

Nightmare Moon: Supones bien mortal, soy la reina de la noche.

Axio: Se nota.

Nightmare Moon: Es curioso, tu no te pareces a nada que haya conocido, ¿Qué clase de criatura eres?.

Axio: Soy conocido como un ser humano, para ustedes mas como un ser de mitos y leyendas.

Nightmare Moon: Es imposible los humanos solo son cuentos de fantasía.

Axio: Pero aqui me tienes, en carne y hueso.

Nightmare Moon: ¿A que haz venido extraña criatura?.

Axio: Estoy aquí para charlar con la princesa Luna.

La alicornio apenas suelta una sonora carcajada que hace temblar a los guardias lunares.

Nightmare Moon: Si viniste aquí por ese motivo pierdes tu tiempo, ella ya no existe, solo quedo yo Nightmare Moon, regente de toda ecuestria.

Axio: A mi no me parece que seas regente de nada, canterlot sigue en pie guiada por la princesa Cadance y Shining Armor su esposo.

Nightmare Moon: Su reinado no durará mucho, pronto caerán igual que cayo Celestia y su luz.

Axio: Es bien conocido que la luz puede ser mas fuerte cuando la peor oscuridad acecha.

Nightmare Moon: ¿Qué puedes saber una criatura insignificante como tu sobre la oscuridad?.

Axio: Se lo suficiente como para decirte que esta a punto de llegar a su inevitable fin.

Nightmare Moon: ¿Qué puedes hacer tu para impedirlo?, insignificante criatura.

Axio: Este insignificante humano sera el que te erradique de la faz de este mundo.

Guardia Lunar Catorce: Está amenazando a su gloriosa majestad, acaben con el.

Todos los guardias lunares se abalanzan sobre Axio, este sin inmutarse permanece en el mismo sitio sin mostrar señal de luchar, el tiempo parece correr lento y el humano esta rodeado de ponys que están a punto de alcanzarlo antes de que puedan golpearlo y herirlo con sus espadas y dagas una intensa luz rodea a Axio, ante los atónitos ojos de los guardias este desprende rayos de luz que detiene a la horda de ponys que prácticamente están encima de él, la luz cobra fuerza y lanza a todos los ponys con extrema violencia en todas direcciones, pronto todo el lugar queda decorado con la guardia lunar.

Nightmare Moon: Al parecer tu no eres tan insignificante como creía.

Axio: Las apariencias pueden engañar, preparate para despedirte de la noche eterna.

Nightmare Moon: Necesitaras mas que tus palabras para derrotarme patético humano.

Nightmare Moon dispara un rayo de magia al pecho del humano, este logra esquivar el ataque girando su cuerpo hacia atrás, Nightmare Moon levanta el vuelo y desde el aire sigue disparando rayos mágicos tratando de darle al humano, con gran dificultad este evita la oleada interminable de ataques, la alicornio aumentando la velocidad se apróxima al humano y lo golpea en un costado con sus cascos delanteros, esto toma por sorpresa al humano que toma posición defensiva, Nightmare Moon dispara un potente rayo mágico pero esta se sorprende al ver que el humano crea un campo de fuerza que desviá el rayo en otra dirección haciendo un enorme agujero que deja ver el cielo oscuro, la alicornio se trasforma en humo perdiéndose en las sombras, Axio usando sus sentidos intenta localizar por donde atacara, a escasos segundos el humano logra evitar ser alcanzado por una esfera de magia negra que desintegra el trono real, al voltear a mirar ve que el humo se pierde de nuevo entre los objetos del salón, sin saber por donde atacara Axio mantiene la calma y trata de sentir su presencia sin buenos resultados, de un rincón del gran salón otro rayo sale despedido alcanzando al humano, el rayo impacta en el costado izquierdo cerca al hombro, Axio cae al suelo retorciéndose de dolor, frente al humano aparece aquel humo negro con azul para tomar la forma de la alicornio que mira con soberbia al derrotado humano.

Nightmare Moon: ¿Es todo lo que puedes hacer o solo eres otro inútil jugando al justiciero?.

Axio: Te tengo donde quería.

Axio coloca la palma de su mano en el suelo y un enorme sello mágico rodea a la alicornio inmovilizándola, Nightmare Moon intenta liberarse del sello pero mientras mas intenta zafarse el sello se torna mas fuerte y evita que la magia oscura de la alicornio funcione.

Nightmare Moon: ¿Qué clase de magia es esta?.

Axio: Es mas de lo que tu mente pueda imaginar, pero no te preocupes, esto solo acaba de comenzar.

El humano soportando el dolor se apróxima a la alicornio, esta al no poderse moverse ni usar su magia para defenderse empieza a sentir preocupación y después pánico al ver como aquel ser, se acerca despacio, las llamas van surgiendo del cuerpo del humano hasta rodearlo, el brillo se hace intenso desapareciendo la oscuridad e iluminando el castillo, al estar frete a frente el humano extiende sus manos sujetando la cabeza de la alicornio.

Nightmare Moon: No te acerques, alejate de mi.

Axio la mira a los ojos, la alicornio siente que algo no anda bien, al verlo a los ojos puede notar que de ellos fluye energía de color dorado, de pronto son envueltos en una esfera de luz de color azul celeste, el tiempo se detiene al rededor de ellos creando un escudo protector y un puente de energía los conecta a través de las puertas del alma uniendo sus corazones y permitiendo la entrada de Axio a la mente de Nightmare Moon, los guardias lunares al recobrar el conocimiento ven con estupefacción que su querida princesa y aquel ser están dentro de aquella burbuja de energía, varios ponys realizando esfuerzos en un intento por liberar a la monarca solo logran que el escudo devuelva sus ataques con mas fuerza, mientras tanto dentro de la mente de Nightmare Moon el humano se materializa en los recónditos pasadizos y lugares inexplorados de la mente de la alicornio.

Axio: Bueno, viene la parte difícil, debo tener cuidado estos son sus dominios y puede hacerme mucho daño, la pregunta es, ¿Por dónde debo ir?.

Al formular la pregunta frente al humano aparece un camino hecho de piedras blancas que se dirige a un oscuro bosque.

Axio: Esto no me va a gustar, pero si quiero traer a la princesa Luna debo continuar, sin importar con que me encuentre.

Axio teniendo precaución va por el sendero que atraviesa el bosque, al adentrarse los árboles van tomando un aspecto siniestro como si se tratase de fantasmas gritando y otros con rostros aterradores, Axio escucha unos ruidos detrás de él, antes de poder voltear a mirar es atrapado por las ramas de los arboles que lo van envolviendo hasta cubrirlo, las risas y sollozos se escuchan por todo el lugar pero todo cambia cuando los árboles siniestros son envueltos en llamas que salen de su presa, con desesperación tratan de apagar el fuego consiguiendo que este los consuma con mas rapidez, en solo unos minutos las sombras espectrales desaparecen dando paso a una pradera con flores de diferentes colores acompañada de la hierva verde y frondosa.

Axio: Eso estuvo cerca, un poco mas y no lo cuento.

El humano continua por el sendero llegando a una ruinas donde se observan dos estatuas una de Celestia y otra de Luna, al atravesar aquellas enormes puertas estas se cierran, sin mas opción el humano continua su camino, al final del largo pasillo se ve una luz, al cruzar al otro lado Axio queda al borde de un risco, frente a el un enorme y complejo laberinto se alza y unas escaleras asciende hasta alcanzar al humano en el lugar donde se encuentra.

Axio: No me gustan los laberintos, debe haber otra forma de cruzar esta enorme trampa, tal ves si camino por encima de las murallas pueda llegar al otro lado.

Antes de decidirse por aquella posibilidad encima del laberinto se ven miles de cuervos volando, sus ojos rojos y garras metálicas no presagian nada bueno.

Axio: Rayos, no tengo alternativa, tendré que arreglármelas como pueda.

Con valor Axio entra en el laberinto, al ir escudriñando aquellos pasajes activa una trampa, miles de afiladas y gruesas agujas salen de las paredes, el humano apenas si puede salir ileso de aquella trampa mortal.

Axio: Casi me convierto en colador, tengo que ser mas cuidadoso.

El humano prosigue su camino, no pasa mucho tiempo cuando otra trampa se activa, el piso se cae a pedazos dejando ver un abismo, afortunadamente el instinto del humano hace que reaccione ante el peligro, usando las paredes salta de un extremo al otro logrando llegar al otro lado, sin perder tiempo continua su camino, mientras mas se adentra en aquel enredo de pasajes sin fin mas parece que estos se movieran cambiando la forma del laberinto, el humano para confirmar sus sospechas va dejado marcas por donde pasa, al llegar a cierto punto nota que una de sus marcas esta en la pared y no en el suelo donde debería estar.

Axio: Lo sabia estoy dando vueltas, tengo que salir de este lugar enredado.

De pronto un rayo de luz que sale por una de las paredes llama la atención del humano, se escucha una voz como un susurro en el viento, apenas si se entiende lo que esta diciendo.

Axio: ¿Pero qué es esto?.

Al examinarlo mas de cerca puede sentir que alguien lo llama del otro lado, el humano concentrando su energía vital hace que la luz se agrande formando un agujero, Axio dando un paso de fe entra en aquella luz que se cierra al pasar, el túnel guiá al humano a un paraje árido y desértico, con determinación sigue adelante, en aquel paraje desolador el tiempo parece no transcurrir, sin desanimarse sigue caminando guiándose por aquella vos que le indica el camino, los minutos parecen eternos, ya se evidencia el cansancio en el humano, su garganta esta reseca y las fuerzas parecen abandonarle, finalmente cae en la arena, todo parece indicar que a llegado a sus limites, aquella voz que lo guiá se hace mas fuerte y nítida.

Voz misteriosa: No te rindas, puedes lograrlo, si necesitas fuerzas te sedo las miás, no debes rendirte, eres la única esperanza de recuperar a Luna.

Axio reacciona, como puede se levanta y sigue su rumbo a lo desconocido, con gran esfuerzo logra llegar a un oasis, al ver el agua el humano reuniendo todas sus fuerzas llega a la orilla del lago y refresca su seca garganta, al tomar el agua siente como sus fuerzas se renuevan y una misteriosa puerta emerge del centro del lago, Axio al ver la puerta se dirige a ella, antes de poder entrar al lago un camino hecho en mármol emerge del lago y la puerta se abre permitiéndole salir de aquel implacable desierto, sin hacerse muchas preguntas el humano se da prisa en salir de allí, al atravesar la puerta esta desaparece, al otro lado se puede apreciar un camino formado por estrellas y los recuerdos de la princesa Luna que se pueden ver en burbujas que flotan, desde los momentos dolorosos hasta los momentos de alegría y felicidad, pero los recuerdos que mas abundan son los momentos en que Luna esta con su hermana Celestia, Axio al ver los recuerdos de Luna siente nostalgia por su hogar y los amigos que se fueron y los que tubo que dejar atrás, aquella voz que lo guiá lo saca de aquel transe recordando porque esta ahí, retornando a su misión Axio continua su camino sin prestar atención a los recuerdos de Luna que van en aumentando, al final del camino el humano atraviesa un arco de piedra el cual tiene un espejo que se mueve como si fuera liquido, sin saber que encontrará al otro lado se prepara mentalmente para los peligros que le aguardan, al cruzar el portal llega a un enorme recinto circular rodeado de pilares de cristal de color negro, de estos se desprenden gruesas cadenas que se dirigen al centro del recinto donde rodean una burbuja de color azul oscuro, Axio al aproximarse a la burbuja y mirar en su interior ve a una potrilla que reconoce inmediatamente.

Axio: Te encontré.

Antes de encontrar una forma de liberarla el humano retrocede dando grandes saltos evitando rayos de magia oscura.

Nightmare Moon: No permitiré que la liberes, este es mi reino y tu no eres bienvenido.

Axio: Eso esta por verse.

Nightmare Moon: Se te olvida una cosa criatura estas en mi mente y aquí yo impongo las reglas, te arrepentirás de haber venido aquí.

Del suelo salen miles de guardias lunares que rodean al humano, la alicornio al dar la señal las hordas de ponys se lanzan al ataque, Axio despeja su mente, usando su imaginación crea un tsunami que arrasa con todos los guardias lunares, la alicornio crea cientos de estacas metálicas que enviá a gran velocidad contra el humano, este con movimientos ágiles logra evitar algunas estacas, las otras logran herirlo en los brazos y las piernas, por suerte no tocan ningún punto vital del humano, Nightmare Moon intensifica el ataque creando aves roca, las enormes aves se lanzan en picada con sus garras abiertas, Axio saltando de un lado a otro logra evitar las afiladas garras pero esto no dura por mucho tiempo, las aves cambian su método de ataque, mientras unas se lanzan en picada con las garras abiertas otras hacen lo mismo pero usan sus picos ocasionando heridas muy serias al humano, este apenas se mantiene en pie soportando el dolor que se hace mas intenso.

Nightmare Moon: Tu no eres rival para mi y esta sera tu última morada extraña criatura.

En los ojos del humano se ve un destello fugas cambiando su mirada por una audaz y retadora.

Axio: Ya veremos quien gana, primero tendrás que atraparme lenta yegua de corral que no se vendería ni por una piedra echa de barro.

Nightmare Moon al escuchar tales insolencias siente como su ira aumente y ataca con mas ferocidad, la alicornio extiende sus alas y levanta el vuelo, Axio al ver que se apróxima con rapidez esquiva sus primeros ataques que destruyen gran parte del salón pero sin afectar las cadenas o los pilares que aprisionan a Luna, al darse cuenta que no podrá mantener el ritmo el humano se concentra formando un par de alas blancas que le permiten levantar el vuelo, la alicornio llena de ira dispara rayos mágicos en un intento por derribar al humano, este moviéndose entre las columnas y zigzagueando evita convertirse en un blanco fácil, la cólera de la alicornio aumenta cuando el humano realiza algunos malos chites y comentarios ofensivos sobre ella, el aura de Nightmare Moon se torna mas oscura y la poca luz que ilumina se torna gris y espeluznante dejando ver todo tipo de monstruos y entes que se esconden en las sombras, todas estas criaturas se abalanzan sobre el humano que apenas si se las arregla para escapar de aquel ejercito espectral repartiendo golpes y usando los objetos que encuentra a la mano, la situación se torna mas peligrosa cuando Nightmare Moon concentra un poderoso rayo mágico y lo dispara contra el humano, el rayo destruye a la gran mayoría de las criaturas y alcanza al intruso, al terminar de disparar el rayo la alicornio pierde la cordura al ver que el humano esta intacto tras una muralla de luz que lo protegió del ataque, Nightmare Moon sin pensarlo vuela hacia el humano en un intento por clavar su cuerno en el corazón de aquel ser, Axio manteniendo la calma levanta el vuelo y sigue derecho a toda velocidad, la persecución se intensifica a cada momento, la alicornio crea múltiples obstáculos para detener al humano pero esto no parece ser efectivo, a lo lejos un enorme arco plateado emerge del suelo, Axio al verlo aumenta la velocidad sin prestar atención a la furiosa alicornio que lo esta siguiendo, al cruzar el arco plateado Nightmare Moon dispara otro poderoso rayo de magia que impacta en el humano derribándolo, antes de poderse levantar la alicornio crea con su magia una esfera de magia oscura que lanza contra el humano, sin tiempo para reaccionar por sus heridas es alcanzado por el ataque final de Nightmare Moon creando una enorme explosión y un gran cráter en el suelo.

Nightmare Moon: Nadie insulta a la reina absoluta de toda ecuestria y menos un plebeyo insignificante como tu, desde ahora todo aquel que me desafié sentirá mi ira, tus huesos servirán de ejemplo para todos aquellos que quieran seguir tus pasos.

La risa siniestra de Nightmare Moon resuena con fuerza escuchándose como un eco que se repite en el interminable vació de aquel lugar, la risa de la alicornio no dura mucha al escuchar una voz conocida que resuena por todas partes.

Axio: Se necesita mas que eso para derrotarme, Nightmare Moon.

Nightmare Moon: Imposible, nada puede sobrevivir a ese ataque.

Axio: Debo darte la razón, no hubiera sido posible salvarme de aquel ataque mágico.

Nightmare Moon: Esto no tiene sentido, estos son mis dominios, aquí yo soy la que gobierna, soy la diosa de la noche y se hace mi voluntad.

Axio: Es cierto lo que dices, pero se te esta pasando algo por alto... este ya no es tu mundo, ahora estas en mis dominios Nightmare Moon.

Nightmare Moon: No es cierto, son solo mentiras tuyas, sal para que pueda aplastarte como el insecto que eres.

Frente a la alicornio aparece el humano como si no hubiera sufrido daño alguno, la alicornio concentra una gran cantidad de magia y dispara un potente rayo de magia oscura, para sorpresa de Nightmare Moon el rayo es detenido por una poderosa barrera de energía.

Axio: ¿Aun no lo comprendes?, estos ya no son tus dominios, ahora estas en mi reino y con mis reglas.

La oscuridad que reinaba desaparece siendo remplazada por una luz blanca e intensa, el piso que era negro y grisáceo se transforma en agua transparente y surgen ondas de colores creando diseños fractales que armonizan con el lugar.

Axio: Veo que todavía no te haz dado cuenta, por tu afán de destruirme no te percataste que atravesaste el portal que invoque en tu inigualable mundo de pesadillas, el arco plateado es la entrada a mi mente y ahora descubrirás que le sucede a aquellos que irrumpen en mi santuario.

Nightmare Moon al darse cuenta que ya no esta en su mente levanta el vuelo e intenta atravesar el portal, antes de alcanzarlo este se desintegra convirtiéndose en polvo estelar.

Axio: Demasiado tarde para ti, es momento de desaparecer de este mundo.

La alicornio trata con desesperación de alejarse del humano pero a donde ella se dirija el le aparece de frente, antes de poder tomar otro rumbo Axio inmoviliza a la alicornio usando el suelo acuoso atrapando sus cuatro patas, Nightmare Moon utiliza todos sus trucos intentando escapar, lo único que logra es quedar mas atascada en aquella sustancia que se vuelve espesa como el engrudo, encima del humano una enorme esfera del tamaño de cinco soles esta ardiendo con fuerza y todo lo que se encuentra al alcance de este astro empieza a incinerarse, el agua se evapora liberando a la alicornio, Nightmare Moon al ver que esta libre intenta escapar de las abrazadoras llamas pero pronto descubre que escapar es imposible, aquella esfera enorme genera una tremenda fuerza de gravedad que impide que cualquier cosa pueda moverse, la alicornio al dirigir la mirada al humano ve con pánico que este se esta convirtiendo en cenizas, lo extraño es que estas no caen al piso si no que empiezan a dar vueltas en el aire, de aquel polvo emergen llamas que toman la forma de un ave de fuego de color azul que aterriza cerca de la alicornio dando pasos lentos, ella rápidamente nota que la gravedad no parece afectarle.

Nightmare Moon: ¿Qué clase de monstruo eres?.

Axio: Lo último que veras en esta vida.

La enorme esfera intensifica las llamas y la luz abarca todo aquel lugar, la luz va entrando en la alicornio eliminando el aura oscura que la rodea, los gritos de Nightmare Moon resuenan por el inmenso vació, pronto las llamas la alcanzan y van quemando a la alicornio convirtiéndola en polvo y reduciendo su esencia a una joya que queda intacta, parecida a un diamante, en el interior de la joya se puede ver la mitad de un corazón que late con fuerza.

Axio: Te lo dije, la luz siempre vence a la oscuridad, es momento de terminar con este asunto.

El ave de fuego retorna a su forma original y con mucho cuidado toma la joya con sus manos y hace reaparecer el arco plateado volviendo a la mente de la alicornio, al ir aproximándose a la potrilla que esta encerrada en aquella burbuja oscura, la joya con la mitad del corazón se transforma en una llave, al irse acercando mas, en las cadenas oscuras aparece el candado que mantiene unidas aquella ataduras, al introducir la llave y girarla los pilares se derrumban y las cadenas desaparecen, la burbuja se torna de color azul intenso para después convertirse en polvo brillante liberando a su prisionera, antes de que Axio pudiera pronunciar algunas palabras una luz muy brillante desciende de lo alto quedando junto a la potrilla, tomando la forma de una alicornio de color blanco.

Princesa Celestia: Mi querida hermana, me alegra tenerte a mi lado de nuevo.

Princesa Luna: Perdoname, nunca quise lastimarte a ti o a los demás ponys.

Princesa Celestia: Eso ya quedo en el pasado, lo que importa en este momento es que la oscuridad que reinaba en tu corazón ya no existe.

Princesa Luna: Te extrañe mucho querida hermana.

Princesa Celestia: Yo jamas te abandone, mis pensamientos siempre estuvieron contigo.

Las dos Alicornios se abrazan con fuerza, olvidándose por un momento de aquel humano que las observa detenidamente, Celestia al terminar de abrazar a su hermana dirige su atención a aquel individuo que hizo posible el regreso de la princesa Luna, al mirarlo nota que este se esta desvaneciendo seguido de una fuerte luz que va inundando todo el lugar, Celestia siente como es sacada de la mente de su hermana y regresada a su cuerpo, retornando al mundo real.

La princesa Luna abre los ojos lentamente, con algo de dificultad intenta enfocar para poder ver con mas claridad, para su sorpresa ve con alegría que su hermana Celestia esta frente a ella regalándole una gran sonrisa, las lagrimas de felicidad recorren el rostro de las dos monarcas y se abrazan mutuamente irradiando calidez que toca los corazones de los que se encuentran presentes, los guardias Lunares con gran reverencia reciben a la princesa Luna con gran gozo y jubilo.

Princesa Celestia: Estoy tan feliz de que estés con nosotros de nuevo.

Princesa Luna: Yo también estoy feliz de volverte a ver.

Princesa Celestia: ¿Guardias alguno de ustedes ha visto a aquel extraño ser que libero a mi hermana?.

Uno de los guardia se acerca mostrando un gran respeto y responde con cortesía.

Guardia Lunar: Su majestad, aquel ser por el que pregunta ya no estaba cuando aquella luz segadora apareció de repente nublando la vista de todos nosotros, lo primero que vimos fue a su majestad frente a la princesa Luna que se encontraba en el suelo tendida.

Otro guardia haciendo el saludo real se dirige a la monarca.

Guardia Lunar: Disculpe su majestad, encontré rastros de sangre que se dirigen al bosque Everfree.

El guardia señala donde comienzan los rastros de sangre.

Princesa Celestia: No debió ser sencillo para el, enfrentarse con Nightmare Moon.

Princesa Luna: Es mi culpa que el este en esas condiciones, puedo recordar cuando mi lado oscuro lo ataco hiriéndolo en la espalda. No me imagino por el dolor que debe estar pasando.

Princesa Celestia: Debemos encontrarlo, debe necesitar ayuda medica.

Princesa Luna: Guardias encuentren al forastero y ayudenlo, es lo menos que puedo hacer por él.

Los guardias Lunares obedeciendo las ordenes de su majestad se dirigen al encuentro con el humano, en alguna parte del bosque Everfree Axio va sin rumbo, a perdido mucha sangre y siente como sus fuerzas lo abandonan lentamente, su visión se empieza a tornar borrosa, a cada paso que da tiene que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no caerse, ya no pudiendo continuar finalmente cae al suelo rodando cuesta abajo, por suerte un árbol que esta en su trayecto detiene al humano antes de llegar al rio, Axio queda inmóvil en aquel sitio siendo cubierto por las hojas de los arboles que caen despacio.

En alguna parte de los desolados parajes de ecuestria cerca del desierto un pegaso viaja en solitario.

Silver Rain: Según mis cálculos, debo estar en el territorio de los Changelis.

Las afirmaciones del pegaso son respondidas con rapidez al ver a un grupo de changelis patrullar por la zona, el Shadow Bolts se acerca todo lo que puede al grupo de changelis y espera con paciencia el momento adecuado, por fortuna el pegaso no tiene que esperar mucho, uno de los changelis se separa del grupo por un momento para regar el arbusto mas cercano, al ir relajando su vejiga siente un fuerte golpe para después estrellarse en el suelo quedándole la cabeza clavada en la tierra.

Silver Rain: Me excedí un poco, debo medir mi fuerza la próxima vez.

El pegaso utilizando el disco metálico copia la apariencia del Changelis para después colocarlo en en su pecho y presiona el botón, el pegaso es cubierto por el holograma dándole el aspecto del enemigo.

Soldado Changelis: Oye Daz que es lo que tanto haces date prisa debemos volver.

El pegaso levanta una enorme roca y la deja caer sobre el changelis cubriendo la evidencia, dándose prisa se reúne con los demás changelis que levantan el vuelo para regresar al panal, sin decir palabra alguna, solo se limita a seguir al grupo de changelis, después de pasar las estrictas medidas de seguridad el pegaso logra entrar a las cavernas sin problemas.

Soldado Changelis Siete: No se ustedes pero yo necesito descansar.

Soldado Changelis Tres: Yo quiero mi ración de energía amorosa.

Soldado Changelis: Nueve: ¿Y tu que harás en tu rato libre?.

El Shadow Bolt solo se limita a dar un gran bostezo.

Soldado Changelis Uno: Tiene razón debemos descansar, pronto llegara el momento de nuestro gran banquete.

Soldado Changelis Dos: Ya puedo saborear todos esos manjares que nos aguardan.

El grupo de changelis se separa tomando caminos diferentes cada uno, el pegaso aprovechando el camuflaje se mueve con libertad, algunos changelis solo se quedan mirando por un rato y a otros no le dan mucha importancia, Silver Rain va revisando cada rincón de la caverna y sus diferentes pasajes, al llegar a una enorme galería queda sorprendido por la cantidad de changelis que allí se encuentran.

Silver Rain: Esto es peor de lo que pensábamos, deben haber como veinte mil changelis listo para atacar, canterlot no podrá con todo esto.

La atención del Shadow Bolt es desviada a dos changelis que conversan.

Guardia Changelis quince: Tengo mucha hambre, si no como algo se me pegara el pelaje a los huesos.

Guardia Changelis Trece: ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la bodega y tomamos un aperitivo?.

Guardia Changelis quince: Sabes lo que nos pasara si nos descubren.

Guardia Changelis Trece: No te preocupes, conozco un camino secreto, y si se dan cuenta la culpa recaerá en los guardias que están vigilando el almacén.

Guardia Changelis quince: Tengo mucha hambre y no me quedan muchas opciones, de acuerdo lo haremos a tu modo.

Guardia Changelis Trece: Sígueme.

Los dos Changelis se dirigen al almacén y el Shadow Bolt los sigue a una distancia prudente, después de un largo recorrido por cavernas y pasajes rocosos se detienen frente a unas rocas con forma de estalactitas gigantes, los changelis levantan el vuelo y se introducen en un agujero que se encuentra en el techo, con prudencia el Shadow Bolt los sigue evitando ser detectado, al llegar a la bodega el pegaso queda sorprendido y a la ves aterrado al ver la gran cantidad de ponys, grifos, minoritarios, cabras, vacas y otras criaturas, encerradas en capullos, los dos changelis ya se disponían a consumir la energía amorosa cuando son noqueados por una lluvia de golpes propinada por el Shadow Bolt, al ver los capullos que están al lado izquierdo su sorpresa se hace a un mayor.

Silver Rain: Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía, tengo que sacarlas de aquí.

* * *

**Agradezco los comentarios que deseen aportar no importa si son grandes o pequeños, Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima**


	5. Revelaciones

Revelaciones

Se dice que todos tenemos la capacidad de luchar, pero solo los verdaderos guerreros surgen cuando mas se les necesita, mostrando lo que son capaces de hacer y realizando lo que muchos ni en sus sueños podrán alcanzar.

En la bodega donde los changelis almacenan a sus victimas para quitarles su energía, el Shadow Bolt hace un terrible descubrimiento, dos de los elementos de la armonía se encuentra almacenadas y empacadas como la merienda de aquellos despreciables seres que no les importa si causan sufrimiento a las demás especies.

Silver Rain: Por Celestia, ¿Cómo terminaron en este lugar?, no importa como terminaron aquí, debo sacarlas de estos capullos y llevarlas a canterlot.

El Shadow Bolt: Teniendo mucho cuidado rompe los capullos para liberar a las ponys sin lastimarlas.

Silver Rain: Vamos chicas despierten, despierten, ¿Porqué no reaccionan?.

Al examinarlas nota que están algo pálidas y ojerosas.

Silver Rain: Esos vampiros chupa energía debieron alimentarse de ellas y ahora se encuentran muy débiles, este lugar debería ser demolido, pero me arriesgaría a dejar sepultados a las demás prisioneros y eso no seria justo, esto cambia mis prioridades, tendré que encargarme de los changelis después, la prioridad es reunir a las portadoras de la armonía con la princesa Twilight.

El pegaso carga a las dos ponys y levanta el vuelo usando el pasaje secreto de los dos changelis, con un poco de dificultad debido al estrecho túnel, se las arregla para sacarlas de la bodega, los changelis están tan confiados que no realizan los turnos de vigilancia como están programados en su agenda lo que le da al pegaso la oportunidad de moverse por algunos lugares, al dar la vuelta por uno de los túneles, el Shadow Bolt se detiene al escuchar que alguien se aproxima, como puede sostiene a las dos pegasos y se eleva alcanzando el techo.

Soldado Changelis Setenta: Debemos darnos prisa, el momento ha llegado.

Soldado Changelis cuarenta: Ya puedo ver ese enorme banquete que nos espera.

Soldado Changelis Setenta: Primero Zoren y después toda ecuestria.

Los dos changelis se ríen con un toque siniestro para después perderse por otro túnel.

El Shadow Bolt continua su camino evadiendo changelis, al cavo de unos minutos se puede ver la salida, el pegaso se prepara para salir a toda velocidad cuando escucha un fuerte sonido aproximarse, rápidamente busca un sitio donde ocultarse con las chicas, buscando por el lugar hay una gruta en donde apenas caben, Silver Rain tratando de no llamar la atención se asoma para ver de donde proviene tal estruendo, no pasa mucho tiempo cuando un enjambre de changelis sale volando de la caverna oscureciendo el cielo con su presencia para después perdersen en el horizonte, quedando los guardias que custodian la entrada.

Guardia Changelis Quince: Todos nuestros camaradas se han marchado hacia el reino de Zoren.

Guardia Changelis Doce: Me hubiera gustado poder ir con ellos, ese va a ser el mas grande banquete de todos los tiempos.

Guardia Changelis Once: Porque esperar a que regresen cuando tenemos un gran banquete esperándonos en la bodega.

Guardia Changelis Diez: Recuerden que nuestra reina nos dijo que no debíamos abandonar nuestros puestos de vigilancia y menos comer sin su permiso.

Guardia Changelis Nueve: No creo que le importe mucho si faltan unos cuantos ponys.

Guardia Changelis Doce: Si nos damos prisa antes que regresen nos daremos un festín y no se enteraran de lo que paso, ademas tendrán los cascos ocupados con todos los grifos que traerán.

Guardia Changelis Diez: Yo te apoyo con tu plan, ademas tengo hambre y no he tenido una comida decente en días.

Guardia Changelis Nueve: Decidido, vamos a llenarnos la panza hasta que no podamos comer más.

Los Changelis dejan sus puestos de vigilancia dirigiéndose al almacén con mucha prisa.

El Shadow Bolt denota preocupación por la reciente conversación de los Changelis.

Silver Rain: Si voy en este momento muchos de los que tienen cautivos no tendrán oportunidad se sobrevivir, ¿Qué hago?, ¿Qué hago?... Por un lado tengo que llevar Rainbow Dash y a Fluttershy con Twilight, por el otro lado están las demás criaturas que pronto se convertirán en un montón de huesos, si Axio estuviera aquí el sabría que hacer, la pregunta es ¿Qué haría el humano en esta situación?.

Al mirar a las dos pegasos y después mirar por donde se fueron los changelis, una luz de inspiración ilumina la mente del pegaso.

Silver Rain: La pregunta correcta no es ¿Qué haría él en estos casos?, la pregunta es ¿Qué haría yo?.

El pegaso retira el disco metálico que se encuentra en su pecho desactivando el camuflaje y después acomoda algunas piedra para ocultar a las dos chicas, al terminar sale volando en dirección hacia la bodega a gran velocidad, apenas por donde pasa se forma un torrente de viento que crea una sanja arrastra todo a su paso, en solo unos pocos minutos alcanza al grupo de changelis que son golpeados con tanta rapidez que solo se quedan inmóviles, antes de caer al suelo la ráfaga de aire producida por el Shadow Bolt termina el trabajo estrellando al grupo de changelis contra el suelo, rocas y paredes, la alerta de intruso no tarda en sonar y los changelis que quedan en la base se preparan para enfrentar a los posibles intrusos, el pegaso no tarda mucho en llegar a la bodega, tan rápido como le es posible va rompiendo capullos y sacando a los cautivos de estos, la tarea parece interminable hay demasiados capullos y el tiempo no esta a favor del pegaso, ya se pueden escuchar a los changelis aproximándose a la bodega, al ver que no lograra liberarlos a todos intenta una maniobra arriesgada, el pegaso se ubica en el centro de la bodega y se eleva alcanzando el techo rocoso, realizando algunos cálculos mentales despliega sus alas y aletea con fuerza generando miles de cuchillas de viento que cortan con precisión quirúrgica todos los capullos liberando a todos las las criaturas cautivas, después de liberarlos el pegaso empieza a brillar en una tonalidad dorada, la energía que se desprende toma forma de roció cayendo suavemente en los cuerpos que yacen en el suelo dándoles la fuerza necesaria para moverse, como si se tratase de un sueño van despertando de su letargo, algunos bostezan y otros se estiran, sus mentes retornan a la realidad al notar que no están en sus casas o lugares de trabajo correspondientes.

Pegaso Mili: ¿En dónde estamos?, ¿Cómo llegue aquí?.

Minotauro Tarkon: ¿Porqué estoy en una cueva?.

Unicornio Clom: ¿Esto no es la academia?, ¿Qué esta pasando?.

Vaca Claravel: Estos no son los pastizales de ponyville, ¿Dónde están mis amigas?.

Silver Rain: Escúchenme todos, No tengo tiempo para explicaciones, debemos salir de este lugar ahora mismo.

Cebra Natali: No iremos a ninguna parte hasta que alguien nos explique ¿Porqué estamos en una fría, húmeda y oscura caverna?.

En la entrada de la bodega aparecen varios changelis, Silver Rain gira rápidamente y agitando sus alas con fuerza lanza varias plumas que atraviesan a los desafortunados changelis como si fueran mantequilla, los que logran sobrevivir al ataque disparan rayos de energía que hieren a algunos ponys, el Shadow Bolt concentrando energía en su casco delantero dispara una esfera de energía encima de los changelis derribando el techo sobre ellos dejándolos enterrados .

Silver Rain: Pueden quedarse aquí con ellos y ser su merienda o pueden seguirme y salir de aquí.

Al ver lo que ha sucedido y no teniendo mas opciones deciden seguir al pegaso, al asomarse para ver si hay mas enemigos por una esquina aparecen otro grupo de changelis que se disponen a luchar, antes de poder combatir el grupo de changelis es arrasados por la ráfaga de viento de Silver Rain que todavía sigue viajando por los pasajes de la caverna, sin dilación continúan su camino a la libertad, en el trayecto varios grifos y ponys son capturados por los changelis, el Shadow Bolt moviéndose a súper velocidad golpea a los captores, la fuerza del pegaso es tan extrema que deja clavados a varios changelis en las rocas y otros tienen el infortunio de servir como balas de cañón, a cada momento que avanzan mas changelis van apareciendo, finalmente el pegaso se queda rezagado combatiendo con el enemigo, esto permite a los demás llegar a la salida donde se separan tomando rumbos diferentes, mientras tanto Silver Rain sigue repartiendo cascos, los changelis escupen una sustancia viscosa que atrapa la pata derecha trasera del pony, pero este se libera acumulando energía en sus músculos, la baba viscosa al tener contacto con la energía de Silver Rain se cristaliza y se quiebra, los changelis coordinando sus ataques, logran golpear al Shadow Bolt en los costados, aguantando el dolor les regresa la misma cortesía, desprendiendo una enorme estalactita la usa como matamoscas aplastando algunos changelis contra el techo y las paredes, el combate se intensifica al llegar mas changelis, Silver Rain lanza la estalactita a uno de los túneles, al chocar se debilitan las paredes y el techo, se escucha el sonido de las piedras romperse seguido de trozos de piedras de todos los tamaños que caen por todas partes, pronto todo el lugar se va desplomando, Silver Rain aprovecha el momento para salir de ahí, al moverse a alta velocidad puede apreciar que los objetos se mueven despacio, esto le permite esquivar y evitar las rocas que caen por montones, con un poco de dificultad llega a la salida, dándose prisa busca el lugar donde dejo a las dos pegasos, al tener un poco de prisa golpea la gruta haciéndola mas grande para poder entra, toma a las dos chicas y abandona el lugar justo en el momento en que una enorme roca bloquea la entrada seguido de mucho humo que va saliendo por diferentes partes de la montaña, al estar a una distancia segura Silver Rain sostiene a Rainbow Dash con sus patas traseras liberando por un momento su pata derecha delantera, acto seguido concentra una enorme cantidad de energía y dispara un rayo de energía que llega al interior de la montaña, se escucha un gran estruendo y una enorme explosión que reduce la montaña a un cráter humeante, con algo de malabares vuelve a coger a Rainbow Dash con su pata derecha y sigue rumbo a canterlot, después de varias horas volando sin problemas se puede ver a lo lejos canterlot, su dicha se acaba cuando siente que sus fuerzas disminuyen y la energía que Axio le cedió se desvanece, en escasos segundos el Shadow Bolt retorna a ser un pegaso normal, al cargar con tanto peso este cae como plomo a gran velocidad, Silver Rain como puede aletea con todas sus fuerzas pero solo logra frenar un poco, a escasos metros del suelo el pegaso busca en su interior aquella fuerza que necesita para salvar su vida y la de sus acompañantes, el esfuerzo que realiza es demasiado agotando lo que le quedaba energía, el pegaso siente como todo se oscurece, el final parece llegar para los tres pero en aquella oscuridad una pequeña chispa surge de aquel poder dándole fuerzas nuevamente, Silver Rain recupera la conciencia y despliega sus alas evitando estrellarse, aleteando con fuerza se mantiene al ras del suelo para luego aterrizar con algo de dificultad por la excesiva velocidad, tarda unos minutos en frenar para terminar estrellándose con un arbusto,

Silver Rain: Eso fue muy peligroso, casi se me sale el corazón, Se me olvido por completo que el poder de Axio tiene un tiempo limitado, es un error que no puedo cometer de nuevo, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, ¿En dónde están?.

El pegaso se tranquiliza un poco al ver que ellas se encuentra bien gracias a los arbustos, después de cerciorarse que nada les ha pasado el pegaso se deja caer en el pasto ya agotado por el excesivo esfuerzo que ha realizado, poco a poco el cansancio se apodera de el enviándolo a un inevitable y profundo sueño, antes de entrar en aquel reino el pegaso siente en su pelaje la cálida luz que lo va cubriendo hasta tocar su rostro, al abrir los ojos observa como el sol se eleva en el cielo desapareciendo la eterna noche que asolaba a todos los reinos.

Silver Rain: Lo logro, realmente lo logro, la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna están a salvo.

Estando débil el pegaso gira la cabeza mirado en dirección en donde se encuentran las chicas.

Silver Rain: Axio pudo rescatar a las princesas sin rendirse, yo debo ser capaz de llevar a las portadoras de la armonía con Twilight, si el no se rinde yo tampoco me rendiré.

El pegaso realizando algo imposible se levanta sacando fuerzas de donde no tiene, como puede logra cargar a las dos pegasos y continua a paso lento hacia canterlot.

De vuelta en canterlot los ponys están realizando sus actividades cotidianas todo esto cambia con los primeros rayos del sol que tocan los grandes ventanales de palacio dando hermosos visos multicolores, esto sorprende a Cadance y Shining Armor que están despertando después de una larga platica con los alcaldes de las ciudades de ecuestria, en la habitación de Twilight los primeros rayos de sol la despiertan.

Twilight Sparkle: Ya es de día , cinco minutos mas.

La alicornio se da la vuelta para seguir durmiendo, al cabo de unos minutos nota que hay algo diferente.

Twilight Sparkle: Un minuto, rayos de sol.

La alicornio se levanta de la cama y mira a través de la ventana.

Twilight Sparkle: Axio lo logro, eso significa de debo darme prisa en localizar a mis amigas y estar preparadas para enfrentarnos a Krisalis.

Arreglándose un poco Twilight se apresura a ir a la cocina para desayunar y así tener energía para la ardua tarea que le espera.

Mientras tanto en los salones de palacio Cadance y Shining Armor están un tanto sorprendidos por la salida del sol y el fin de la oscuridad.

Shining Armor: Esto es un milagro, el sol ha vuelto, ¿Pero cómo pudo suceder esto?.

Cadance: Yo también estoy sorprendida por los eventos que están aconteciendo, algo debió suceder con Nightmare Moon.

Shining Armor: Tu crees que Twilight este relacionada con el regreso de la luz.

Cadance: Algo me dice que no nos ha dicho todo, es como si nos ocultara algo.

Shining Armor: Yo también tengo la misma sensación, pero se que no lo hace con mala intención.

Cadance: ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de lo que dices?.

Shining Armor: Llamalo corazonada.

Uno de los Guardias entra en el salón real muy exaltado.

Guardias Real Trece: Han vuelto las princesa, han regresado.

Shining Armor: Estas seguro de lo que dices.

Guardia Real Trece: Muy seguro, en este momento están siendo escoltadas por la guardia Lunar.

Al escuchar la noticia Shining Armor y Cadance salen al encuentro de las monarcas, al llegar a la entrada los guardia y doncellas se forman dando la bienvenida a las princesas con una gran reverencia, Cadance al ver a Celestia rompe en llanto y se dirige a Celestia dándole un gran abrazo.

Cadance: Me alegra tanto que hayas regresado.

Celestia: También estoy contenta de verte otra ves.

Cadance al ver a Luna la recibe con la misma calidez que recibió a Celestia.

Shining Armor: Es increíble tenerlas de vuelta en canterlot, pero díganme como lograste recuperar a Luna, tenía entendido que eras prisionera de Nightmare Moon.

Luna al escuchar ese nombre no puede evitar sentirse un poco mal por todo el dolor que ocasiono su parte malvada, Celestia al darse cuenta tranquiliza a su hermana.

Princesa Celestia: Tranquila hermana todo eso es del pasado, lo importante es el ahora.

Princesa Luna: No es fácil aceptar todas las cosas malas que hice y a todos los ponys que lastime.

Princesa Celestia: hay cosas que no se pueden olvidar pero si se pueden enmendar y no estarás sola, yo estoy contigo siempre apoyándote y ayudándote querida hermana.

Princesa Luna: Gracias por creer en mi.

Cadance: Tía Celestia, todavía no nos has contado como lograste escapar y rescatar a Luna.

Princesa Celestia: podemos conversar en privado, hay cosas que tengo que contarles.

Shining Armor y Cadance quedan un poco intrigados por lo que Celestia les dirá, sin dilatar mas las cosas los cuatro entran en el salón real y cierran las puertas, quedando custodiadas por los guardias reales que se encargan de evitar que nadie aparte de la realeza entre en el salón por ordenes de Celestia, una ves dentro la expectativa de Shining Armor y Cadance aumentan.

Princesa Cadance: ¿Qué es de lo que querías decirnos en privado?.

Celestia respira profundo y suelta un suspiro.

Princesa Celestia: En primer lugar les pido disculpas por dejar tan enorme peso de gobernar todo un reino en sus lomos.

Princesa Cadance: No debes disculparte, sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo.

Shining Armor: Y conmigo.

Las preocupaciones de Celestia se disipan aliviándola un poco.

Princesa Celestia: Me preocupaba un poco que esto pudiera afectarlos.

Princesa Cadance: No nos tengas en suspenso y dinos como lograste salvar a Luna.

Princesa Celestia: En realidad yo no fui quien salvo a mi hermana, el responsable de rescatarla es una criatura que nunca había visto, se enfrento con la oscuridad que poseía en su corazón desterrando la maldad que habitaba allí para siempre.

Shining Armor: Eso es un poco difícil de creer, pensé que solo los elementos de la armonía podían traer de vuelta a la princesa Luna.

Princesa Celestia: No te equivocas, los elementos de la armonía es la magia mas poderosa que existe en toda ecuestria pero recientemente otra fuerza de igual poder a aparecido eliminando la oscuridad que se cierne sobre este mundo.

Princesa Luna: Ahora que recuerdo, aquella criatura la llaman humano.

Al escuchar aquella palabra Shining Armor y Cadance se quedan mirando mutuamente.

Princesa Celestia: ¿Ocurre algo?.

Shining Armor: Recientemente han aparecido tres extranjeros, uno de ellos resulta que es un humano y su escolta personal un intrépido pegaso a las ordenes de la Princesa Twilight Sparkle que es una alicornio que proviene de una isla en medio del océano llamada Elinos.

Cadance: Gracias a su ayuda fue posible su rescate de las garras de los grifos.

Celestia queda un tanto pensativa.

Princesa Celestia: Hace tanto tiempo que no recordaba, de pequeña me contaron muchas historias fantásticas entre ellas historias de humanos que podían realizar grandes cosas sin necesidad de usar la magia, podían construir enormes ciudades y volar como las aves, nadar como los peces alcanzando las profundidades de los océanos, yo siempre creí que los humanos eran reales pero con el tiempo descubrí que solo eran cuentos míticos a medida que recorría el mundo, jamas encontré pruebas de su existencia, hasta ahora.

Shining Armor: Pudiste verlo de cerca.

Princesa Celestia: Solo lo pude ver por un instante cuando estaba dentro de la mente de mi hermana, y que me dices de ti, tu pudiste verlo cuando te rescato.

Shining Armor: Cuando nos rescataron pude verlo de lejos peleando con todo el ejercito grifo, debido a que escapábamos no pude observarlo con mas detalle.

Princesa Luna: Este humano aparece justo cuando ecuestria mas necesita ayuda, esto no puede ser una coincidencia.

Princesa Celestia: Lo que mas me intriga es algo que mencionaron antes, la existencia de otra alicornio.

Shining Amor: A mi también me pareció sospechoso pero ahí algo en ella que me resulta familiar, no se como explicar lo que siento.

Princesa Celestia: La aparición de esta alicornio y el humano me intrigan en especial el poder que lleva en su interior, es como si no perteneciera a este mundo.

Princesa Cadance: Es posible que sea un dios.

Princesa Luna: No lo creo, puedo asegurarte que es mortal, cuando estuvo cerca de mi pude sentir su esencia, irradia una energía mística y a la ves antigua, mas antigua que nuestra civilización o mas antiguo que este mundo.

Shining Armor: El pegaso que los acompaña tampoco se queda atrás, esta muy bien entrenado para ser guardia de élite y tiene la misma fuerza y capacidad que el humano.

Princesa Celestia: Es momento de conocer a la princesa Twilight Sparkle, tengo muchas dudas que ella puede resolver... Guardias, Guardias.

Los Guardias Reales al escuchar el llamado de Celestia acuden al instante.

Los dos guardias contestan al mismo tiempo.

Guardias Diez y Quince: Si su majestad, en que podemos ayudarla.

Princesa Celestia: Encuentren a la princesa Twilight Sparkle, necesito hablar con ella con suma urgencia.

Guardias Diez y Quince: Como ordene su majestad.

Los guardias salen del salón y no tardan mucho en encontrar a la alicornio que esta terminando de desayunar.

Guardias Diez: Disculpe su alteza interrumpir su desayuno pero su presencia es requerida.

Twilight Sparkle: Siento declinar la invitación pero tengo algo importante que hacer y el tiempo apremia.

Guardias Quince: La solicitud viene de la Princesa Celestia que desea hablar con usted, tengo ordenes de escoltarla.

Twilight Sparkle: ¿La princesa Celestia ya llego a palacio?, no me esperaba que llegara tan rápido.

Guardias Diez: Por favor acompáñenos, su majestad dice que es urgente conversar con usted.

Twilight apenas siente un nudo en la garganta y sin mas opción sigue a los guardias reales que la llevan a donde esta Celestia esperándola, al entrar en el recinto Twilight se pone un poco nerviosa al ver a su hermano, la princesa Luna y la princesa Cadance están junto a Celestia.

Guardias Quince: Su majestad como ordeno, traigo a la princesa Twilight Sparkle.

Celestia al ver a Twilight siente una fuerte presión en el pecho como si se tratara de alguien muy especial para ella.

Princesa Celestia: Guardias pueden retirarse.

Los guardias salen del salón cerrando las puertas.

Celestia se queda mirándola como hipnotizada, es vuelta a la realidad por la voz de Twilight, que la llama.

Twilight Sparkle: ¿Está todo bien su alteza?, la noto distraída.

Princesa Celestia: Todo esta en orden.

Twilight Sparkle: Tengo entendido que necesitaba hablar conmigo de algo importante.

Princesa Celestia: Es cierto necesito conversar contigo, por eso les pediré a los demás que me dejen a solas con la monarca de Elinos.

Princesa Luna: ¿Porqué hermana?.

Princesa Celestia: Por favor hermana, debo conversar con ella a solas, es importante para mi.

Cumpliendo con los deseos de Celestia los tres ponys abandonan el salón, una ves afuera la princesa Luna se da prisa dirigiéndose al salón contiguo, Shining Armor y Cadance al ver que luna tiene un poco de prisa deciden seguirla, al alcanzarla ven como la alicornio jala un candelabro de la pared y una puerta secreta se abre.

Princesa Cadance: A donde vas Luna.

Princesa Luna: Tengo que saber que es lo que desea decirle mi hermana a la princesa de Elinos, ademas siento que ella es algo muy importante para mi hermana o no actuaria de esa forma.

Shining Armor: Yo también quiero saber mas sobre la princesa Twilight, hay dudas que necesito aclarar.

Princesa Cadance: No me quedare atrás mientras ustedes están escuchando, también tengo mis inquietudes y esta podría ser la oportunidad para algunas respuestas.

Princesa Luna: No hagan ruido y siganme.

Al entrar por el pasaje secreto la puerta se cierra, sin hacer ruido abren una puerta pequeña desde donde pueden ver y escuchar la conversación de las dos Alicornios.

Princesa Celestia: Es un poco inusual encontrar otra alicornio en ecuestria.

Twilight Sparkle: Mi reino esta muy apartado del mundo, no tengo muchas noticias del exterior.

Princesa Celestia: Exactamente donde esta tu reino.

Twilight Sparkle: En medio del océano como dije anteriormente a la princesa Cadance y a Shining Armor.

Princesa Celestia: ¿Cuales son las coordenadas de la isla?.

Twilight Sparkle: No las recuerdo, hace mucho que naufragamos y no sabemos en donde estamos.

Princesa Celestia: ¿Cómo naufragaron exactamente?.

Twilight Sparkle: Nos dirigíamos a otra isla, el clima cambio y una feroz tormenta nos azoto contra los mares, los vientos soplaban con fuerza y una enorme ola golpeo el barco estrellándolo contra un arrecife, el barco se despedazo y solo recuerdo haberme sujetado de unos barriles que flotaban, cuando desperté estaba en la playa cubierta de arena, al explorar el lugar encontré a mi general y a mi escolta.

Princesa Celestia: Dime, ¿Cómo conociste al humano?.

Twilight Sparkle: En una tormenta similar ocurrida como en la que naufragamos, los guardias que patrullaban la isla encontraron a un bebe en una barca improvisada, al ver que no encontramos a nadie mas, mis padres decidieron adoptarlo, creció, se adapto a nuestras costumbres y se destaco en las fuerzas imperiales, con el tiempo se gano el respeto de todo Elinos por sus acciones y se le nombro comandante.

A cada pregunta que hace Celestia nota que Twilight se pone nerviosa con cada respuesta que da.

Princesa Celestia: Como no sabes las coordenadas de tu reino, ¿por lo menos sabrás que estrellas usan para navegar en las noches?.

Twilight buscando en sus recuerdos sobre libros de astronomía responde lo mas tranquila que puede.

Twilight Sparkle: Los navegantes usan la constelación del ganso para navegar por las noches y como referencia usan la estrella polar para saber donde esta el norte.

Celestia procesa la información obteniendo interesantes resultados que cambian el panorama.

Princesa Celestia: Es interesante tener todas las piezas del rompecabezas, cuando las armas puedes mostrar una verdad inherente, a todo lo que se pueda plantear y cambiar.

Twilight Sparkle: A que se refiere con eso su alteza.

Princesa Celestia: Lo que intento decir es que esa isla de donde provienes no existe, según por las cartas astrales en aquellos lugares no hay islas, lo mas cercano a una isla grande es al sur en los océanos de cantabria donde esta la nación de Yarmos, las llamas no suelen ser muy amistosas con los forasteros, lo que me lleva a pensar que todo lo que nos haz contado no es real.

Twilight queda como de piedra al verse descubierta por Celestia.

Princesa Celestia: Como suponía tus acciones hablan por si mismas, tu y tus compañeros no viene de ninguna isla, podría asegurar que viene de mucho mas lejos, tal ves alguna ciudad subterránea o lugar oculto en los bosques.

Twilight ya no sabe que decir, solo se limita a guardar silencio.

Princesa Celestia: Se que tienes tus razones por las cuales guardas con recelo el lugar de donde vienen y estamos en deuda con ustedes por salvar a mi hermana y ayudar a Shining Armor, pero necesito saber la verdad o no podre confiar en ti ni en tus compañeros a menos que sepa la verdad de porque están aquí en ecuestria.

Sin mas opción Twilight tiene que admitir la cruda verdad.

Twilight Sparkle: Es cierto la isla de Elinos no existe y la historia del humano que mencione anteriormente es solo invento de mi imaginación.

Princesa Celestia: Me lo suponía, he viajado por todo el largo y ancho mundo, conozco cada reino y tribu que habita en este mundo, conozco miles de secretos y maravillas, es por eso que el lugar que mencionabas no lo reconocía.

Twilight Sparkle: Siento mucho haberles mentido, pero tengo buenas razones por las que preferimos ocultar quienes somos.

Princesa Celestia: Se que debe ser difícil para ti mantener el secreto, se que esto va en contra de lo que piensas pero debo pedirte que por favor confíes en mi.

Twilight Sparkle: Yo confió plenamente en ti, es mas tu eres mi..

Twilight se tapa el hocico con el casco derecho evitando decir algo mas.

Princesa Celestia: Si en realidad confiás en mi te pido de corazón que me cuentes quien eres realmente y quienes son tus compañeros, los que viajan contigo.

Twilight Sparkle: No se si crea todo lo que le diré, incluso para mi todo esto es algo nuevo y extraño.

Princesa Celestia: Te prometo que mantendré la mente abierta y creeré cada palabra que digas, realmente deseo saber quien eres, siento en mi corazón una sensación que es difícil de describir, con lo mas cercano que podría comparar es que eres muy especial para mi.

Twilight sin poder negarse a la petición de su mentora decide revelarle toda la verdad.

Twilight Sparkle: Mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle, nací en canterlot y estudie en la real academia, tu me acogiste como tu pupila después de demostrar mis habilidades mágicas que casi destruyen la torre oeste donde se llevo acabo el examen, el pegaso que me acompaña es Silver Rain, es parte de un grupo de Élite formado por la Princesa Luna, su misión es resolver cualquier tipo de problema que pueda ser una amenaza para los habitantes de ecuestria y el humano que nos acompaña se llama Axio Treink Zefiro, es un ser de otro universo que llego a nuestro universo sacrificando todo lo que tenía para poder detener una amenaza antigua que asolo a nueve galaxias, de alguna forma su nave en la que viaja lo rescato del cataclismo, pero terminaron perdiendo el rumbo y la posibilidad de retornar a casa, continuo viajando buscando un nuevo hogar y ayudando donde se le requería, el llego a nuestro mundo gracias a la guardiana del séptimo elemento, no tubo un buen aterrizaje, pero gracias a el se pudo evitar una catástrofe a causa del rey sombra y sus nuevos juguetes venidos del espacio, el salvo muchas vidas incluyendo a la hija de Cadance que fue raptada por seres de otro universo, en resumen tenemos una gran deuda con el, pero Axio no recibe recompensas, a el solo le gusta ayudar por donde viaja, ha sido una inspiración para muchos ponys que quieren compartir con el sus aventuras, aun si son peligrosas, se que todo esto suena imposible pero tiene una explicación, hace unos días atrás se realizó en palacio una feria científica, gracias a los estudios de la tecnología de Axio se pudieron dar grandes avances científicos y se realizarían varias demostraciones de algunos inventos, Axio fue invitado para evaluar los inventos y su posible potencial, cuando llegamos al centro de investigación encontramos a Discord dándose un baño, nos sorprendió a todos en especial a ti Celestia ya que pudo burlar la seguridad y atravesar el campo de fuerza, después de discutir con Discord el unió varios inventos creando una máquina muy extraña, cuando la activo esta absorbió energía y abrió un portal que nos trajo a mi y a los chicos a este mundo paralelo.

Celestia al escuchar la verdad trata lo mejor posible de asimilar la información adquirida.

Princesa Celestia: Entonces tu bienes de un mundo paralelo, eso explica porque nunca encontré humanos, dime siempre haz sido alicornio.

Twilight Sparkle: No, cuando nací era una unicornio que no tenía mucho talento con la magia pero soy muy buena leyendo libros, el día de mi examen tenía que usar mi magia para que saliera un dragón de un huevo, después de varios intentos ya daba por perdido el examen pero en el cielo surgió una rain plosión sónica que despertó mis poderes mágicos y lo demás ya sabes lo que paso, después de completar mis estudios me enviaste a ponyville donde conocía a Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Fluttershy, nos hicimos buenas amigas, fue ahí donde descubrí la magia de la amistad y también fue el momento donde se puso a prueba a cada una de las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía y el retorno de Nightmare Moon, ese día logramos vencer la maldad que la corrompía y la princesa Luna pudo regresar con su hermana, después de varias pruebas tu me enseñaste de lo que podía ser capas y en ese momento me convertí en alicornio.

Celestia queda sorprendida por todo lo que ha escuchado.

Princesa Celestia: Yo me esperaba todo menos esto, escuche teorías de mundos paralelos de varios decanos y científicos, esto sobrepasa todas las expectativas, si estuvieran aquí me dirían te lo dije.

Twilight Sparkle: Entones me crees.

Princesa Celestia: Por supuesto que te creo, he vivido por mucho tiempo y se cuando un pony miente, puedo ver en tus ojos que estas siendo sincera y no pongo en duda cada palabra que haz dicho.

Twilight Sparkle: Me siento mucho mejor, ya no tendré que seguir con mas mentiras.

Princesa Celestia: Veo que te haz quitado un gran peso de encima.

Twilight Sparkle: La idea de ocultar nuestros orígenes fue de Axio, el pensó que si les decíamos quienes eramos y de donde veníamos no nos tomarían en serio o nos creerían locos.

Princesa Celestia: Tu amigo no se equivoca, fue muy sabio de su parte, si les hubieran dicho a otros ponys los creerían locos o peor aun, creerían que son espiás de alguna nación.

Twilight Sparkle: Doy gracias a las estrellas que tu piensas diferente a los demás.

Princesa Celestia: Se tiene que tener una mente abierta cuando eres una princesa.

Twilight Sparkle: Es cierto se me había olvidado por completo.

Princesa Celestia: Te doy las gracias por ayudarnos, ahora entiendo porque esta extraña sensación al verte, resultaste ser mi estudiante numero uno.

Twilight Sparkle: Ha sido un largo camino para ser la número uno.

Princesa Celestia: Puedo saber quienes son los afortunados padres de tan excelente alumna.

Twilight Sparkle: Mi madre es Twilight Velvet y mi padre es Night Light.

Princesa Celestia: Eso quiere decir que Shining Armor es tu hermano.

Twilight Sparkle: Si el es mi M.H.M.M.A.P.S.

Princesa Celestia: ¿Que significado tiene?.

De detrás de un cuadro se escucha la respuesta a la pregunta de Celestia.

Shining Armor: Significa Mi Hermano mayor mejor amigo para siempre.

Las dos princesas al dirigir la mirada de donde provino aquella voz, observan como el cuadro se hace a un lado dejando ver a Shining Armor, Cadance y Luna que tiene una expresión de sorpresa.

Shining Armor se dirige a Twilight abrazándola con mucha fuerza.

Shining Armor: Yo sabia en el fondo que tu eras algo especial, no puedo creer que estés aquí hablando contigo, mi querida hermana.

Twilight le regresa el abrazo con gran alegría.

Twilight Sparkle: A mi también me alegra verte hermano.

Shining Armor: Espera a que nuestro padres se enteren de esto.

Twilight Sparkle: No se si sea una buena idea, recuerda que ella sufrió mucho la perdida de su hija, como crees que tomara la noticia que soy su hija pero que vengo de un mundo paralelo.

Princesa Cadance: Ella tiene razón, no sabemos como reaccionara con la noticia.

Princesa Luna: Lo mejor sera tenerlo en secreto entre nosotros, no sabemos como lo tomen los demás ponys si se enteran que vienes de un mundo paralelo y con los sonidos de la guerra llamando a nuestras puertas ¿No sería prudente evitar malos entendidos?.

Princesa Celestia: Mi hermana tiene razón, es mejor que nadie mas se entere de esto, por lo que me concierne Twilight Sparkle viene de una mítica isla llamada Elinos donde los mas poderos guerreros están a sus servicio.

Twilight Sparkle: Les agradezco su comprensión.

Princesa Cadance: La familia debe estar unida cuñada.

Twilight apenas se ríe mostrando una radiante sonrisa.

Princesa Celestia: ya que no hay secretos entre nosotros existe otro motivo por el cual deseaba conversar contigo.

Twilight Sparkle: En que puedo ser de ayuda.

Princesa Celestia: ¿Qué tanto conoces a tu amigo y su extraño poder?.

Twilight Sparkle: Se puede decir que se mas de lo que piensan, su poder es abrumador y eso que no lo ha usado a plena capacidad.

Shining Armor: ¿Quieres decir que puede hacer mucho mas de lo que ha demostrado hasta el momento?.

Twilight Sparkle: Puede hacer mucho mas, su única limitante es su cuerpo, originalmente el no era humano, si recuerdo bien menciono que era un Datariano proveniente del planeta Elinos.

Princesa Cadance: Eso explica de donde sacaste ese nombre tan inusual.

Twilight Sparkle: Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió cuando preguntaron de donde venia.

Princesa Celestia: Sígueme ahí algo que deseo mostrarte.

Los cinco ponys salen del recinto y se dirigen a la torre norte, a medida que suben al último piso Twilight nota un incremento en la seguridad, la guardia Lunar patrulla por los pasillos y otros solo custodian las entradas y salidas de la torre, al llegar al último piso Celestia abre la puerta usando una llave mágica, al abrirsen las puertas se ve una enorme habitación muy bien decorada.

Princesa Celestia: Por favor sigan.

Al entrar en la elegante habitación Celestia cierra la puerta usando la llave mágica.

Twilight Sparkle: Tu habitación es hermosa princesa Celestia, ¿Pero... porqué estamos aquí?.

Princesa Celestia: Pronto lo sabrás.

Celestia mira en todas direcciones buscando algo, de pronto se escuchan algunos ruidos debajo de la cama, Celestia acercándose despacio observa por un momento para después volver con Twilight.

Princesa Celestia: Vamos sal de ahí, no te pasara nada.

Apenas se escuchan sonidos de algo moviéndose buscando refugio en la oscuridad.

Princesa Celestia: Vamos es seguro salir, nadie te lastimara te lo prometo.

Después de un largo rato Celestia logra persuadir al enigmático invitado que se oculta, al salir a la luz se puede ver que es una potrilla de color negro, tiene alas y cuerno y la Cutie Mark es la misma que tiene la Princesa Luna, se nota que la potrilla esta muy asustada.

Twilight Sparkle: ¿Quién es esta adorable potrilla?.

Princesa Celestia: Esta potrilla es Nightmare Moon.

Cadance, Shining Armor y Twilight quedan estupefactos por la noticia.

Twilight Sparkle: Ella es Nightmare Moon, ¿Cómo paso esto?.

Princesa Celestia: No sabemos como pudo ocurrir, lo único que puedo decirte es que cuando estuve libre de mi prisión vi una luz segadora, pensando lo peor me dirigí a donde surgió aquella luz, cuando llegue al salón real, encontré a la guardia lunar dispersa por todas partes inconscientes y otros tratando de ver por donde galopaban, cuando halle a mi hermana me sorprendí mucho al encontrarme con aquella potrilla, cuando Luna recupero la conciencia le pregunte si sabia quien era la potrilla que estaba a su lado y me sorprendió mucho saber que se trataba de Nightmare Moon.

Shining Armor: ¿Representa algún peligro para el reino?.

Princesa Luna: No es peligrosa, la fuente de sus poderes venia de la magia oscura, ahora ya no tiene poder, apenas si puede medio levantar objetos livianos.

Twilight se aproxima a la potrilla, a medida que se acerca la pony empieza temblar.

Twilight Sparkle: No temas, solo quiero conocerte.

La potrilla sin para de temblar solo se queda mirando a Twilight, teniendo cuidado de no alterarla la alicornio extiende su ala derecha al lado de la potrilla cubriéndola en señal de protección.

Twilight Sparkle:

¿Ves?... solo deseo conocerte, no hay de que preocuparse.

Al sentir la calidez de Twilight deja de temblar y se acerca mas acomodándose debajo del ala.

Twilight Sparkle: Es increíble que esta potrilla sea Nightmare Moon.

Princesa Celestia: Es posible que tu amigo sea el responsable de esto.

Twilight Sparkle: Es muy posible, el poder de Axio puede hacer que un unicornio realice conjuros de alto nivel, incluso podría superar a un alicornio y mucho mas, me intriga como logro separa a Luna y Nightmare Moon, conozco muchos hechizos pero esto es algo diferente y desconocido para mi.

Princesa Luna: Si te sirve de algo el humano hizo que mi lado oscuro lo siguiera por un arco de color plateado, después de eso solo recuerdo que me libero y mi hermana estaba a mi lado antes de volver a la realidad.

Twilight después de pensar por un buen rato obtiene una hipótesis de lo que pudo haber pasado.

Twilight Sparkle: Es solo una teoría, si el quería deshacerse de Nightmare Moon no podría vencerla en su propio terreno, la única forma seria que él la engañara para llevarla a su mente donde uso su poder para eliminar la maldad, con lo que no contaba es que su energía no la destruyo, solo transmuto su esencia, la energía que debió emanar fue algo colosal lo que permitió separar a Nightmare Moon de Luna.

Princesa Luna: Cuando me libero pude ver en sus recuerdos, ¿El ya me conocía, cierto?.

Twilight Sparkle: Es cierto tu le ayudaste a combatir al ejercito del rey sombra y el te salvo la vida en varias ocasiones, se puede decir que tiene un lazo de amistad muy fuerte, incluso tu y los Shadow Bolt entrenan con él para mejorar vuestras habilidades para estar preparados para los peligros que se puedan presentar.

Princesa Cadance: Solo es una sugerencia pero si son tan amigos eso podría influir en algo cuando transmuto a Nightmare Moon.

Twilight Sparkle: Es posible, han formado un lazo de amistad muy fuerte, tal ves su poder no la destruyo sino que le dio una segunda oportunidad, eres brillante Cadance.

Princesa Cadance: Gracias por el cumplido.

Princesa Celestia: Esto aclara muchas dudas, solo tengo una inquietud, ¿Qué haremos con ella?.

Twilight Sparkle: Eso es fácil de responder, alguien debe hacerse cargo de ella, enseñándole el buen camino.

Princesa Luna: No es por desmoralizarte Twilight Sparkle, pero si toda ecuestria se llegara ha enterar que Nightmare Moon esta con vida, ¿Qué crees que pasaría?.

Shining Armor: Luna tiene razón, habría mucha oposición y descontento, los reinos vecinos nos declararían la guerra o en el peor de los casos pedirían la cabeza de Nightmare Moon.

Twilight Sparkle: No pensé en ese detalle, debe haber algún otro modo de solucionarlo.

Princesa Celestia: No hay muchas opciones, si esto se llega a saber sera como destapar la caja de pandora, me temo que tendré que desterrar a Nightmare Moon a un lugar donde no puedan hacerle daño.

Twilight Sparkle: Pero solo es una potrilla indefensa, solo mírenla, ya no puede causar daño, es en estos momentos en que debemos mostrar compasión y tender el casco al que lo necesita, eso es lo que nos define como seres conscientes, tiene que haber otra solución.

Princesa Celestia: Con todo este asunto de la guerra se olvida porque estamos aquí, tienes razón encontrare una solución mas viable, por el momento se quedara en la torre custodiada por la guardia lunar, me siento feliz de que seas mi estudiante numero uno.

Twilight Sparkle: Y yo estoy feliz de tenerte como mi mentora.

Twilight al mirar a la pequeña Nightmare Moon se percata que esta esta durmiendo plácidamente, usando su magia levanta ala potrilla y la deja sobre la cama cubriéndola con la cobija, antes de retirarse sin hacer ruido Twilight le da un beso en la mejilla, la potrilla apenas sonríe para seguir con sus bellos sueños.

Al bajar de la torre uno de los guardias reales se tele transporta quedando frente al príncipe Shining Armor.

Guardia Real Ocho: Disculpe su majestad por la interrupción, siguiendo sus instrucciones hemos divisado que algo se acerca a canterlot, los guardias ya están listos para actuar, esperamos sus ordenes.

Shining Armor: Mantengan sus posiciones, debemos saber si se trata de una trampa del enemigo.

Guardia Ocho: Como ordene su alteza.

El unicornio desaparece en un destello mágico.

Shining Armor: Princesa Celestia podrías prestarme tu telescopio.

Princesa Celestia: Usalo todas las veces que lo necesites.

Shining Armor: Gracias Celestia.

El príncipe desaparece en un destello de magia, no pasa mucho tiempo para que Shining Armor retorne con las chicas.

Shining Armor: No creerán esto, viene un pegaso cargando a dos ponys en su lomo tiene un traje negro con violeta oscuro con rayos de adorno.

Twilight Sparkle: Ese es Silver Rain. Debemos ayudarle.

Twilight desaparece en un destello mágico, en las afueras de canterlot Silver Rain sigue con su lento caminar, el sudor empapa todo su traje y se puede apreciar que ha sobrepasado sus limites, el pegaso detiene su camino cuando Twilight aparece al frente de él, el pegaso al verla cae al suelo junto con su valiosa carga.

Twilight Sparkle: Por Celestia ¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿Dónde encontraste a Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy?.

El pegaso con lo que le queda de fuerzas responde las preguntas de Twilight.

Silver Rain: Los changelis las tenían prisioneras, en estos momentos están atacando Zoren y son mas de veinte mil changelis, en cuanto terminen con los grifos vendrán a canterlot.

El pegaso se desmaya por el esfuerzo extenuante que tubo que realizar al cargar a las dos pegasos en su lomo, antes de poder examinarlo, Shining Armor aparece en un destello mágico junto con las princesas y varios pelotones de ponys con armaduras y lanzas listos para combatir.

Shining Armor: ¿Qué le paso a tu amigo?.

Twilight Sparkle: Silver Rain debió agotar todas sus fuerzas arriesgando su vida para traer a las dos portadoras de los elementos de la armonía.

Princesa Celestia: Guardias lleven a los tres pegasos al hospital, dígales a los doctores que les den el mejor tratamiento que dispongamos.

Los Guardias sin perder un solo segundo traen camillas y trasladan a los tres ponys al hospital.

Mientras entran en canterlot Celestia nota la preocupación de Twilight.

Princesa Celestia: ¿Que te aqueja querida alumna?.

Twilight Sparkle: Las sospechas que teníamos se han confirmado, los changelis pronto atacaran canterlot y por lo que me dijo Silver Rain son demasiados para nosotros.

Shining Armor: No debemos preocuparnos, en cuanto tu amigo se recupere podremos hacerles frente a los changelis.

Princesa Celestia: ¿Podrían explicarme que es lo que sucede?.

Princesa Cadance: Yo te explicare, Cuando mi esposo regreso Twilight nos informo de la parecencia de los changelis, para corroborar la información ella envió a su amigo a investigar que tan seria era la amenaza.

Shining Armor: Por lo que nos contó mi hermana estos Changelis pueden tomar la forma del pony y absorber su energía.

Princesa Luna: Príncipe Armor, porque tanta confianza con el pegaso que acompaña a Twilight.

Shining Armor: Si lo hubieras visto pelear me darías la razón.

Princesa Celestia: ¿Es tan bueno en el combate como dices Shining Armor?.

Shining Armor: Pelea igual que el humano, el podría ayudarnos a vencer a los changelis.

Twilight Sparkle: Tu no lo entiendes hermano, esas increíbles habilidades provienen de Axio, el tiene la habilidad de dar un poco de su poder, otorgando fuerza, velocidad y un increíble dominio de la energía a escalas que te sorprenderían, en los unicornios, fuera de todas las habilidades antes mencionadas ese poder tiene el efecto de amplificar la magia.

Princesa Cadance: Eso quiere decir que el pegaso ya no tiene poderes.

Twilight Sparkle: Es correcto, me preocupa Axio, debió comunicarse conmigo hace rato, algo debió pesarle.

Princesa Luna: Siento decirte que tus temores son correctos, cuando se enfrento con mi lado oscuro en el combate que tubo lugar dentro del castillo, el fue herido, la guardia lunar encontró rastros de sangre que se dirigían al interior del bosque Everfree.

Twilight Sparkle: Conociendo a Axio evitara todo contacto con los ponys.

Princesa Luna: Doblare esfuerzos para hallarle.

Twilight Sparkle: Si no logramos hallar a tiempo a Axio solo nos queda revivir los elementos de la armonía para poder enfrentarnos con los changelis.

Princesa Celestia: Dime en que puedo ser de ayuda.

Twilight Sparkle: Debo encontrar a las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía, por suerte Silver Rain localizo a Rainbow Dash y a Fluttershy, según los archivos de refugiados Pinkie Pie esta con los Cake en la tienda de donas de Joe, Rarity esta viviendo con una amiga diseñadora de modas junto con su hermana, todavía tengo que encontrar a Applejack, tal ves se fueron ha buscar refugio con sus familiares.

Princesa Celestia: Deja que me encargue de encontrar a Applejack, enviare a los guardias para que traigan a Rarity y a Pinkie Pie.

Twilight Sparkle: Te agradezco por la ayuda.

Shining Armor: Hermana hay alguna forma de detectar a los changelis.

Twilight Sparkle: Aprendí un conjuro que es muy efectivo para descubrir a los changelis camuflados.

Shining Armor: ¿Puedes enseñarme a mi y a los Guardias el conjuro?.

Twilight Sparkle: Sera un placer enseñarles.

Princesa Cadance: Si no les importa yo también deseo aprender ese conjuro.

Twilight Sparkle: Mientras mas seamos, sera mucho mejor.

Princesa Celestia: Comencemos a trabajar, el tiempo es esencial.

Mientras las monarcas ayudan a Twilight a localizar al humano y a la última portadora del elemento de la armonía, Twilight se prepara para dar lecciones de magia a su hermano y compañía, Regresando en alguna parte del bosque Everfree, el humano esta recobrando el conocimiento, al abrir los ojos y enfocar nota que ya no esta a la intemperie, su herida esta vendada, al rededor de la habitación hay muchas mascaras tribales, estantes con pócimas y hiervas medicinales y en medio un enorme caldero de donde proviene un aroma que exalta el estómago del humano.

Zecora: Veo que has despertado, joven caminante, es una suerte el encontrarte.

Axio: ¿En dónde estoy?.

Zecora: Estas en mi humilde morada, y Zecora me llaman.

Axio al intentar levantarse de la cama siente un agudo dolor en la espalda que evita que se pueda seguir moviendo, recostándose de nuevo.

Zecora: No debes ser imprudente, antes de levantarte, debes recuperarte.

Axio: No puedo quedarme, mis amigos me necesitan.

Zecora: Remedios y ungüentos debo prepararte, si es que deseas levantarte.

Axio: Siento ser impaciente, pero canterlot corre peligro, si no detengo a los changelis cosas horribles pasaran y no quiero imaginar ni la mitad de lo que harán.

Zecora: Actos nobles profesas, demostrando la grandeza de tus decisiones.

Axio: Se que es demasiado pedir pero ¿Podrías hacer algún tipo de medicina que calme el dolor?.

Zecora: Puedo crearla sin duda alguna, tiempo prepararla me llevará, si paciencia sabes mostrar.

Axio: En la situación en la que me encuentro, no tengo mucho de donde elegir.

Zecora: Sabia elección.

Mientras Zecora va mezclando plantas e ingredientes, no evita sentir un poco de curiosidad por aquel inesperado invitado.

Zecora: ¿Qué te trae por estos lugares, joven caminante?.

Axio: Se podría decir que ayudaba a una amiga.

Zecora: ¿Por casualidad tu amiga tiene que ver con la luz del día?.

El humano al asomarse por la ventana observa la luz del sol que pasa entre las ramas de los árboles.

Axio: Tal ves.

Zecora: Siento tu desconfianza hacia mi, es porque soy diferente de ti.

Axio: Nada de eso, es solo que soy precavido, es todo, no suelo ser muy comunicativo con los que no conozco, espero no haberte ofendido.

Zecora: Ofendida no me siento, es mas gratificante tener un amigo con quien conversar que solo el silencio.

Axio: Eso quiere decir que estas sola.

Zecora: Sola jamas estoy, acompañada siempre me hayo, guiándome por los verdes campos.

Axio: Yo no me refería a las criaturas del bosque.

Zecora: Si a los ponys te refieres, miedo ellos me tienen.

Axio: No entiendo porque te temen, a mi me pareces una cebra muy agradable y eso que apenas te conozco.

Zecora: Siempre que visitaba ponyville, las puertas cerraban, por el miedo que les provocaba.. Intente darles mi amistad y solo recibí portazos en la cara.

Axio: Eso es poco amable, es por eso que yo también los estoy evitando, es muy feo que te digan monstruo mitológico o criatura de ciencia ficción.

Zecora: Veo que no soy la única con el mismo problema, ellos tu amistad desprecian.

Axio: No todos, los dos ponys con los que viajo me consideran su amigo.

Zecora: Deben ser muy especiales, para tu amistad confiarles.

Axio: Si que son especiales, he creado lazos de amistad con ellos ya que antes viajaba en solitario.

Zecora: veo que ya conoces la soledad, son pocos los que la pueden sobrellevar, sin terminar en triste final.

Axio: Puedes decirme ¿Cómo me encontraste?.

Zecora: Buscado ingredientes para realizar mis pociones, te encontré al lado de un roble, al verte herido, decidí ayudar a mi nuevo amigo.

Axio: Te agradezco por tu ayuda, pensé que podría curarme si encontraba algunas plantas medicinales, no pude prever la gravedad de mi herida, fue muy arriesgado lo que hice pero valió la pena el resultado.

Zecora: Curiosidad tengo, como tú, muchos no veo.

Axio: A los de mi especie se les conoce como humanos y no encontraras a nadie mas como yo en este mundo.

Zecora: Tus palabras me dejan pensando, ¿Tú de otro mundo haz llegado?.

Axio: Muy perceptiva, si, soy de otro mundo, para ser mas preciso soy de otro universo, es un poco largo de explicar.

Zecora: Puedes contarme, ¿Cómo tu y tus amigos terminaron en tal desastre?.

Axio: Fue gracias a cierto retazo de animal, por él estamos aquí y cuando vuelva, que ruegue a Celestia porque yo no pueda encontrarle.

Zecora: De tu venganza debes olvidarte, solo lograras lastimarte.

Axio: No es fácil olvidar que por su culpa estamos metidos en este embrollo.

Zecora: ¿Haz meditado que a tu viaje un propósito le han dado?,

Axio: ¿Qué propósito puede tener que este perdido en otro mundo?.

Zecora: En mi siento tu destino fluir, cambiando y transformando en tu lento paso, firme te mantienes en tus sabias elecciones, tu viaje ha comenzado preparándote para lo inesperado.

EL humano queda sin palabras e impresionado por la gran sabiduría de aquella cebra.

Zecora: Nunca lo vi de esa forma, es bueno aprende con otros ojos lo que con los míos no logro ver.

La platica es interrumpida por las voces de la guardia lunar que se encuentran cerca de la casa de Zecora.

Axio: Debe ser la Guardia lunar que me está buscando.

Zecora: Nunca se molestan en venir aquí, suelen temer mas a lo que desconocen.

Axio: Espero que sea así, en estos momentos no tengo fuerzas para luchar.

Los Guardias sin acercarse mucho a la casa de Zecora discuten entre ellos si golpear la puerta o salir galopando.

Guardia Lunar Dos: Golpea tu, yo te espero.

Guardia Lunar Tres: ¿Porqué no vas tu y preguntas si el humano esta ahí?.

Guardia Lunar Cuatro: Ni de broma me acerco a esa casa, ve tu, no me arriesgare a que me eche una maldición.

Guardia Lunar Cinco: Montón de gallinas yo iré a ver.

Antes que el pony pudiera tocar a la puerta dentro de la casa se escucha un rugido que deja congelados a los guardias Lunares.

Guardia Lunar Cinco: Pensándolo bien él que buscamos puede estar en otro lado, no creo que este aquí.

Guardia Lunar Cuatro: Todavía nos falta revisar el lago espejo y las cuevas de ligton.

Guardia Lunar Dos: Por lo que a mi respecta esta zona ya esta revisada, busquemos en el lago espejo y después en las cuevas, ¿Qué les parece?.

Todos poniéndose de acuerdo siguen su camino al lago espejo.

Axio: Es un buen truco el ahuyentarlos con tan ingenioso objeto.

Zecora: Antiguo legado de mis ancestros han dejado, siempre resguardando de los peligros inesperados.

Axio: Vuelvo a darte las gracias, no todos están dispuestos a ayudar a un desconocido.

Zecora: Verdad tienen tus palabras, no a todos les doy mi confianza, tu eres diferente, en ti gran poder tienes, devolviendo el día y la noche.

Axio: ¿Cómo supiste que ayude a rescatar a las princesas?.

Zecora: Escucho a los árboles, el viento, los espíritus y los animales, ellos me contaron las proezas que haz realizado, alejando la oscuridad que nos había atrapado.

Axio: Si existe una forma en que pueda retribuir por tu ayuda, solo házmelo saber.

Zecora: Me honraría ser tu amiga, ¿Si tu lo aceptarías?.

Axio: Tienes mi amistad Zecora.

Zecora: Guarda reposo, preparare un estofado muy sabroso.

El humano vuelve a descansar, en su mente no deja de pensar en canterlot y lo que pronto a sus puertas llegara.

Axio: Resistan estaré con ustedes pronto.

* * *

Agradezco los comentarios aportados, en especial doy las gracias a **Seren Avro Tsukino **por su aporte como puedes ver la incluí en la historia y me inspiro en este capitulo, muchas gracias, si desean ayudar con ideas o solo comentar sin importar que tan grande o pequeño sea el aporte siempre son bienvenidos, Gracias por Leer.


	6. Nace una Leyenda

Nace una Leyenda

Han pasado tres días desde que Silver Rain llego a canterlot acompañado de las dos portadoras de los elementos de la armonía, la recuperación de los tres pegasos va sin contratiempos en el hospital, mientras tanto los guardias reales y soldados usan el nuevo conjuro que les enseño Twilight Sparkle para detectar a los changelis, hasta el momento han capturado a trece de estos simuladores en cargos importantes y todavía siguen revisando a cada habitante de canterlot sin excepciones, Twilight aprovechando un receso en sus actividades esta en la tienda de donas de Joe comiendo unas donas de chantilly con avena helada, en ese momento de deleite hace su aparición Shining Armor con varios guardas reales escoltándolo.

Shining Armor: Así que aquí estabas.

Twilight Sparkle: Necesitaba algo para entretener mi estómago, ¿Quieres un poco?.

El unicornio toma una de las rosquillas que se encuentran encima de la mesa.

Shining Armor: Siempre me han gustado las rosquillas de Joe, son las mejores.

Joe: Me alegra ver a uno de mis mejores clientes.

Shining Armor: La vida de un príncipe es agotadora y casi no tienes mucho tiempo para disfrutar.

Joe: ¿Qué te parece si te traigo el especial del día?.

Shining Armor: ¿Qué sean dos?.

Joe: La otra es para tu amiga que por cierto no me la haz presentado.

Shining Armor: Ella es Twilight Sparkle Regente de Elinos.

Joe: Encantado de conocerla su alteza.

Twilight Sparkle: Deja las formalidades a un lado, solo dime Twilight.

Joe: Como guste señorita Twilight.

El pony se retira a la cocina para preparar el encargo del príncipe Shining Armor.

Shining Armor: Algunas viejas costumbres no se pierden.

Twilight Sparkle: ¿Porqué lo dices?.

Shining Armor: Cuando era pequeño, me la pasaba metido en esta tienda comiendo rosquillas, aveces mi padre tenia que venir a buscarme aquí cuando mi madre preparaba la sopa de pimientos con ajo, todavía recuerdo ese mal sabor.

Twilight Sparkle: Yo también me la pasaba en la tienda de Joe comiendo rosquillas o aveces uno que otro postre.

Shining Armor: Todavía me parece increíble poder estar contigo en estos momentos, como me gustaría que pudieras ver a nuestros padres.

Twilight Sparkle: Yo también deseo verlos y darles un gran abrazo pero Celestia tiene razón, no sabemos como reaccionaran al saber quien soy.

Shining Armor: Ya lo se, es solo que no puedo evitar pensar en eso.

Twilight Sparkle: Estocen hablemos de otras cosas.

Shining Armor: Ya que lo mencionas, tu amigo el pegaso se ha vuelto muy famoso después de ayudar a escapar a los ponys de Zoren y a las demás criaturas de los changelis.

Twilight Sparkle: Espero que no se le suba la fama a la cabeza.

Shining Armor: Si eso no te sorprende, espera a escuchar esto, la capitana de los Wonderbolt esta atendiendo a tu amigo, no se le a despegado ni un solo instante.

Twilight Sparkle: Eso si que me sorprendió, espero que Silver Rain no abuse de su suerte.

Shining Armor: Y no solo es ella, oficialmente tiene un club de admiradoras, tuvimos que poner escolta en el hospital para que no molesten a los ponys que se recuperan.

Twilight Sparkle: Me imagino que lo debe estar disfrutando y dime hermano ¿Se ha sabido algo de Axio?.

Shining Armor: La guardia lunar no a podido localizarlo, debe ser muy bueno para poder evadir a guardias de élite entrenados.

Twilight Sparkle: Demasiado bueno para mi gusto, si no lo encontramos no se que voy hacer.

Shining Armor: No pierdas la esperanza, tarde o temprano el aparecerá.

Twilight Sparkle: ¿Se ha sabido algo de Applejack?.

Shining Armor: Todo lo que se, es que Celestia esta moviendo cielo y tierra para encontrarla.

Twilight Sparkle: Espero que la localice pronto, sin ella no podre usar los elementos de la armonía.

Shining Armor: Tengamos fe, todo se solucionara.

Twilight Sparkle: Así lo espero.

En ese momento Joe sale de la cocina con una bandeja con dos pastelillos con nata de chocolate y chispas de colores.

Joe: Buen provecho.

Twilight Sparkle: Gracias Joe.

Joe: Siempre un placer servir a una bella dama.

Twilight Sparkle: Se ve delicioso.

Mientras degustan tan exquisito alimento en la calle se escucha una algarabía que va en aumento, uno de los guardias reales que esta vigilando la entrada de la tienda de donas habla en voz alta.

Guardia Real Diecisiete: Príncipe Armor sera mejor que salga un momento, debe ver esto.

Shining Armor deja a un lado el postre saliendo de la tienda, Twilight un tanto curiosa decide seguir a su hermano, en una de las esquinas de la calle un enorme grupo de ponys hablan entre ellos mientras siguen llegando mas curiosos, Shining Armor al abrirse paso entre la multitud de ponys queda sorprendido por lo que encuentra, ahí en medio de la calle una potrilla alicornio de color negro esta paralizada del miedo al verse rodeada de todos esos curiosos que la observan, al llegar Twilight junto a su hermano pronto se da cuenta del porque tantos ponys en el lugar, la potrilla al ver a Twilight galopa rápidamente a su encuentro para después buscar refugio a su lado, los ponys al ver que la potrilla esta junto aquella alicornio, las preguntas no se hacen esperar.

Freed: ¿Quien es aquella alicornio?.

Alfon: A quien le interesa la alicornio, ¿Quien es esa potrilla, su Cutie Mark se parece mucho a la de la princesa Luna?.

Frederig: Si no lo viera con mis propios ojos, diría que es hija de Nightmare Moon.

Solin: Es cierto se parece mucho a Nightmare Moon, si es así todos corremos peligro.

La histeria se empieza a apoderar de los ponys, antes de pasar a una situación incontrolable Shining Armor interviene, lanzando un rayo de magia al cielo creando un destello luminoso que siega por unos momentos a todos los presentes.

Shining Armor: Es suficiente, dejen sus miedos a un lado, recuerden que Nightmare Moon ya no existe, eso pertenece al pasado.

Colin: Pero su Majestad solo mire a la potrilla, es una alicornio idéntica a Nightmare Moon.

Seyli: ¿Cómo explica eso su majestad?.

Los ánimos se tornan tensos de nuevo, antes de ponerse feas las cosas Twilight usando su magia inmoviliza a los ponys alborotadores.

Twilight Sparkle: Ya basta con sus dudas irracionales, para que lo sepan esta potrilla es mi hija y su nombre es Light Moon, si alguno de ustedes se les ocurre difamar o causarle daño a mi pequeña, se las verán personalmente conmigo, ¿Alguna duda?.

Twilight deshace el hechizo inmovilizador y se queda mirando a los ponys agitadores, estos al observar la determinación de la monarca se calman un poco.

Gert Olss: ¿Como sabemos si de verdad es su hija?.

Shining Armor: Sera mejor que no se metan con su familia, ya vieron de lo que son capaces su general y su guardia personal, solo imaginen si enfurecieran a todo su reino y les recuerdo que si no fuera por ellos, no hubiéramos podido rescatar a las princesas, incluyéndome.

Los ponys al escuchar las declaraciones del príncipe deciden no poner en duda las palabras de la alicornio y prosiguen cada quien por su camino.

Twilight Sparkle: Gracias por ayudarme.

Shining Armor: No hay de que, tu realmente me sorprendiste, no sabia que conocieras conjuros tan avanzados.

Twilight Sparkle: Es una ventaja haber leído todos los libros de la biblioteca.

Shining Armor: ¿Me gustaría saber como lograste salir de palacio?.

Twilight Sparkle: A mi también me gustaría conocer la respuesta, ¿Dime como lograste salir de la torre?.

La potrilla solo se queda en silencio observando al suelo.

Twilight Sparkle: Te prometo que no me enojare, ¿Solo dime como lograste evadir a los guardias y salir de palacio?.

Nightmare Moon: Me oculte en el carrito de comidas cuando las doncellas estaban distraídas, lo demás fue sencillo usando los pasajes secretos del palacio.

Shining Armor: Esto confirma las sospechas de Celestia, esta potrilla tiene los mismos recuerdos de Luna, solo ella sabe de los pasajes secretos de palacio.

Twilight Sparkle: No pensé que pudiera tener los recuerdos de Luna.

Shining Amor: No entiendo porque se escapo de palacio.

Nightmare Moon: Me preocupe mucho cuando Twilight no vino a visitarme y decidí ir a buscarla.

Twilight Sparkle: Esto es mi culpa, debí suponer que no le gustaría estar sola.

Shining Armor: Si pudieras verte, actuás igual que una madre protectora.

Twilight Sparkle: Quien dice que estoy actuando, ademas los instintos de una madre son mas fuertes de lo que muchos piensan.

Shining Armor: Sera mejor que llevemos a esta pequeña a la torre.

Nightmare Moon: Me llamo Light Moon y quiero quedarme al lado de Twilight.

Shining Armor queda sorprendido por la actitud de la potrilla.

Twilight Sparkle: Me alaga que quieras estar en mí compañía pero es muy arriesgado que estés afuera de palacio.

Light Moon: No quiero esta sola otra ves, no quiero que la oscuridad me atrape y me convierta en un monstruo, no quiero ser rechazada, todo lo que deseo es poder tener una madre que me ame.

El instinto maternal de Twilight es tan fuerte que abraza a la alicornio mostrándole todo su amor, la potrilla siente como la calidez de Twilight la envuelve.

Twilight Sparkle: No se si seré la apropiada pero si tu deseas puedes quedarte conmigo.

El rostro de Light Moon se ilumina mostrando una hermosa sonrisa.

Shining Armor: ¿Estas segura de esto Twilight?.

Twilight Sparkle: Nunca he estado mas segura que ahora, desde este momento me haré cargo de ella.

Shining Armor: Sera mejor informarle a las princesas de tu decisión.

Twilight Sparkle: Confió en el buen juicio de Celestia y Luna.

De pronto se escuchan las alarmas por todo canterlot uno los pegasos vistiendo armadura elegante desciende cerca del príncipe.

Guardia Real Pegaso tres: Su majestad nos informan que muchos grifos están a punto de llegar a las puertas de canterlot, ¿Cuales son sus ordenes su majestad?.

Shining Armor: Reúne a toda la guardia real y a los soldados en la puerta principal, dile a los unicornios que desplieguen el escudo, nadie debe atacar hasta que yo de la orden.

Guardia Real Pegaso tres: Cómo ordene su majestad.

El pegaso levanta el vuelo desapareciendo entre algunas edificaciones.

Shining Armor: Siento dejarte, pero el deber me llama.

Twilight Sparkle: Iré contigo, puedo serte de ayuda.

Shining Armor: Ni hablar, ademas tienes que cuidar a Light Moon.

Twilight Sparkle: No debes preocuparte, puede acompañarnos, si la situación se torna peligrosa me retirare con Light Moon al palacio.

El príncipe sin gustarle mucho la idea accede a que la pequeña alicornio los acompañe hasta las puertas principales de canterlot, al llegar los guardia están muy tensos, listos para disparar flechas y usar sus lanzas, con firmeza el príncipe mantiene calmados a los soldados que demuestran impaciencia, Shining Armor usando un telescopio retráctil observa que la mayoría de los grifos son mujeres, niños y bastantes heridos.

Shining Armor: Todos mantengan sus posiciones.. Twilight que piensas de esto.

La alicornio al observar por el Telescopio ve que uno de los grifos trae una bandera blanca.

Twilight Sparkle: No parece que tengan intenciones de atacar y menos siendo la mayoría jóvenes grifos, ninguno esta armado.

Shining Armor: Sera mejor tener precaución.

Twilight Sparkle: ¿Qué impulsaría a los grifos a venir a canterlot?.

Shining Armor: Creo que estamos a punto de averiguarlo.

El grupo de grifos se detiene a pocos metros de la puerta, uno de ellos continua hasta estar frente a los enormes portones.

Grifo Telof: Venimos en paz, no ataquen, estamos desarmados.

Shining Armor: ¿Qué es lo que desean?.

Grifo Telof: Venimos a pedir ayuda, tenemos a muchos heridos y necesitamos refugio.

Shining Armor: Porque deberíamos creerles, ustedes nos atacaron en ves de ayudarnos a detener a Nightmare Moon.

Grifo Telof: No puedo responder por las decisiones del gran consejo, solo soy un humilde ciudadano que busca ayuda para los suyos.

Shining Armor: ¿Porque pedirnos ayuda?, sabes que estamos en guerra.

Grifo Telof: No tenemos a donde ir, Zoren a caído y ustedes son los únicos que pueden ayudarnos.

Shining Armor: Zoren a caído, ¿Cómo?.

Grifo Armor: Los changelis nos atacaron después de que dos guerreros acabaron con la mitad de las fuerzas militares incluyendo las defensas de la ciudad, las tropas no pudieron detener al enjambre que tomo la ciudad en poco tiempo, algunos logramos escapar.

Shining Armor: Esto es serio, si Zoren a caído no tardaran en venir.

Grifo Telof: Es por eso que pedimos su ayuda, no sabemos que hacer o a donde ir.

Shining Armor: Soldado dile a Celestia que requerimos de su presencia en la entrada.

El unicornio desaparece en un destello mágico y regresa a los pocos segundos con la princesa Celestia.

Princesa Celestia: ¿Qué es lo que sucede Shining Armor?.

Shining Armor: Princesa Celestia los grifos están solicitando asilo en canterlot.

Celestia se dirige al grifo que muestra señales de cansancio.

Princesa Celestia: ¿Porqué decidieron pedir asilo en canterlot?, pudieron ir a otros reinos que estarían encantados de brindarles ayuda.

Grifo Telof: Tienen razón pudimos ir a otros reinos vecinos como hicieron algunos soldados pero algunos sabemos que ninguno de nuestros aliados está listo para enfrentar tan brutal enemigo que supera por mucho a todas las naciones unidas, ademas escuchamos de algunos ponys que los guerreros que atacaron Zoren son solo parte de un reino mítico llamado Elinos que tiene grandes guerreros al servicio de una monarca llamada Twilight Sparkle.

Shining Armor: Las noticias vuelan demasiado rápido.

Princesa Celestia: Si en verdad quieren que les demos asilo primero deberán hablar con la verdad.

Grifo Telof: Estoy siendo sincero, todo lo que e mencionado antes es verdad.

Princesa Celestia: Si es cierto que tus palabras son sinceras no te importara contarme como obtuviste esa información.

Grifo Telof: Ya se lo dije, unos ponys nos contaron sobre Elinos y sus guerreros.

Princesa Celestia: Eso es poco probable, solo la realeza posee esa información fuera de algunos ponys de confianza, si no me dices como obtuvieron la información pueden dar la vuelta y buscar otro lugar donde los quieran acoger.

Después de meditarlo un poco el grifo se decide a contarle la verdad a Celestia.

Grifo Telof: Un de los guardias Reales nos informo por correo mágico de la existencia de Elinos, nos relato con detalle sobre la princesa Twilight Sparkle y los dos guerreros que la acompañan.

Twilight Sparkle: ¿Cuándo recibieron el correo mágico?.

Grifo Telof: Hace como cinco días después del escape del príncipe Shining Armor.

Twilight Sparkle: Debió haber sido cuando me reuní con la princesa Cadance y Shining Armor, en la cena respondí muchas de sus preguntas acerca de donde proveníamos.

Shining Armor: Tu soldado, busca a los que estaban haciendo guardia en el comedor real hace cinco días y pónganlos bajo arresto.

Soldado Unicornio Trece: Como ordene su majestad.

El soldado unicornio desaparece en un destello mágico.

Princesa Celestia: No se si deba dejarlos entrar a canterlot, si tu no fuiste sincero que puedo esperar de los demás grifos.

Grifo Telof: No culpe a todos los grifos por mis acciones, yo solo obedecía ordenes del consejo.

Twilight se acerca a Celestia y le susurra algo al oído.

Twilight Sparkle: Si este grifo trabaja para el consejo podríamos obtener información valiosa.

Princesa Celestia: Bien pensado... ¿Cual es tu nombre?.

Grifo Telof: Me llamo Telof.

Princesa Celestia: Dejare que se queden en canterlot con tres condiciones.

Grifo Telof: ¿Cuáles serian esas condiciones?.

Princesa Celestia: Primero todos los grifos serán revisados sin excepciones, cualquiera que evite la revisión sera expulsado o arrestado dependiendo de su comportamiento.

Grifo Telof: Eso no sera problema, como puede ver la mayoría son mujeres y niños.

Princesa Celestia: Segundo, mientras estén en canterlot acataran las reglas, para que no haya inconvenientes asignare a varios Guardias Reales que los estarán vigilando en todo momento.

Grifo Telof: ¿Cuál es la tercera condición?.

Princesa Celestia: Como tu serviste al gran consejo debo interrogarte sobre algunas cuestiones que deben aclararse y estarás apartado de los demás grifos.

Grifo Telof: ¿Puedo consultar con los otros grifos para saber que decisión toman?.

Princesa Celestia: Puedes ir Telof.

Telof se Reúne con los demás grifos, después de varios minutos discutiendo el grifo se presenta nuevamente ante Celestia.

Grifo Telof: Los demás grifos han aceptado las dos primeras condiciones, en cuanto a la tercera por el bien de los que quedamos me entrego voluntariamente para ser interrogado, solo pido que sean tolerantes conmigo.

Princesa Celestia: Tiene mi palabra que se le tratara con respeto.

Grifo Telof: Gracias por recibirnos.

Celestia haciendo una seña le indica a los guardias reales que escolten al grifo a palacio, siguiendo las ordenes de los guardias reales hacen una fila y son revisados de uno en uno con el conjuro que les enseño Twilight para detectar changelis, Celestia estaba por volver a palacio cuando nota la presencia de la potrilla que esta al lado de Twilight ocultándose.

Princesa Celestia: Ya me preguntaba yo en dónde estarías.

Twilight Sparkle: Perdonala Celestia es que se sentía un poco sola y...

En ese momento todos los guardias y grifos notan a la pequeña alicornio, sin poder evitarlo ponen atención a cada palabra que se diga, algo que a Shining Armor no se le pasa por alto e interrumpe a Twilight haciendo algunas señas a Celestia.

Shining Armor: Es comprensible que la pequeña busque a su madre después de todo estuvo mucho tiempo perdida en el bosque Everfree.

Celestia un poco confundida por las palabras de Shining Armor se queda en silencio, el principie le indica que todos están escuchando, entonces Celestia capta la idea del unicornio.

Princesa Celestia: No hay por que disculparse, siempre es un placer poder cuidar de tu hija Twilight Sparkle, solo que me preocupe mucho al no verla en el cuarto de invitados.

Antes de que Twilight dijera algo comprometedor Shining interviene.

Shining Armor: Princesa Twilight no le gustaría dar un paseo por canterlot, se de algunas tiendas que tienen ropa de alcurnia.

La alicornio al notar que todos la están observando le sigue la corriente a su hermano.

Twilight Sparkle: Ya que me lo recuerdas necesito algo de ropa, vamos Light Moon.

Twilight y la pequeña potrilla a paso lento se alejan de la entrada principal de canterlot.

Princesa Celestia: Shining Armor me gustaría conversar en privado contigo cuando estemos en el palacio.

El príncipe apenas pasa saliva, mientras Twilight y Light Moon visitan algunas tiendas y miran vitrinas, la noticia de que Twilight tiene una hija y de donde provienen se riegan mas rápido que la pólvora, por donde las dos Alicornios pasan son recibidas mostrando el mayor de los respetos, en algunas tiendas de modas les muestran los mejores vestidos a pesar de no tener bits para comprar los dueños de las tiendas les obsequian las mas finas vestimentas, pero Twilight las rechaza ya que no desea aprovecharse de su estatus, después de varias horas recorriendo canterlot y disfrutando de una magnifica tarde, las dos retornan a palacio, al dirigirse al cuarto de Twilight se encuentran con la princesa Luna.

Princesa Luna: Twilight te estaba buscando, veo que haz estado ocupada con Light Moon.

Twilight Sparkle: Por lo que aprecio, ya te enteraste.

Princesa Luna: A estas alturas toda ecuestria sabe de ustedes dos, madre e hija.

Twilight Sparkle: Era algo que no se podía evitar.

Princesa Luna: Escogiste un lindo nombre para ella.

Twilight Sparkle: En algunas ocasiones me brota la inspiración.

Princesa Luna: Y tu mi pequeña amiga ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día?.

Light Moon: Me divertí mucho, me encanta estar con Twilight.

Princesa Luna: Esto es algo nuevo para mi, nunca imagine que pudiera confiar en alguien.

Twilight Sparkle: Ella solo necesitaba de comprensión, compañía y mucho amor.

Princesa Luna: Tienes el instinto de una madre, Tal ves tu seas la indicada para guiarla por el buen camino.

Twilight Sparkle: Daré mi mejor esfuerzo, por cierto para que me buscabas.

Princesa Luna: Por poco se me olvida, habrá una reunión de emergencia y mi hermana quiere que asistas, dice que es importante.

Twilight Sparkle: Estaré con ustedes en cuanto deje a Light Moon en mi habitación .

Light Moon: Puedo acompañarte.

Twilight Sparkle: No creo que me permitan que estés en la reunión, pero en cuanto termine estaré contigo de acuerdo.

Light Moon: De acuerdo mamí.

Luna queda sorprendida por la actitud de la potrilla.

Princesa Luna: Te veré en la reunió Twilight.

Minutos después Twilight ingresa al salón real.

Shining Armor: Porque tardaste tanto en venir Twily.

Twilight Sparkle: Light Moon no me dejo venir hasta que le contara un cuento para dormir.

Princesa Celestia: Estoy impresionada de los avances que haz logrado con la pequeña Light Moon, pero después conversaremos de eso, en otra ocasión, hay asuntos mas importantes que deben ser atendidos.

Princesa Luna: Ya que Twilight esta presente podemos comenzar hermana.

Princesa Celestia: Como saben el día de hoy los grifos llegaron a nuestras puertas pidiendo asilo, siguiendo el consejo de Twilight interrogamos al grifo de nombre Telof que nos proporciono datos interesantes.

Twilight Sparkle: ¿Qué pudiste averiguar?.

Princesa Celestia: Tenias razón, los changelis han estado manipulando a los grifos provocando la guerra, quien los dirige se hace llamar Chrysalis, fue quien tomo el lugar del presidente del concejo.

Twilight Sparkle: Ahora sabemos en donde esta Chrysalis, eso explica muchas cosas.

Princesa Celestia: Eso no es todo, en estos tres días los changelis han conquistado a los reinos aliados de los grifos, según los informes que recibí de nuestros espiás, no fueron rivales para ellos.

Princesa Cadance: Eso significa que ya no nos queda mucho tiempo antes que centren su atención en nosotros.

Princesa Celestia: No todo son malas noticias, hace poco recibí un telegrama mágico, mis guardias reales encontraron a la última portadora de los elementos de la armonía,

Twilight Sparkle: ¿En dónde la localizaron?.

Princesa Celestia: En Appleloosa oculta en las montañas con el resto de su familia y la mayoría de ponys que estaban en el pueblo.

Shining Armor: Se puede decir que el día va mejorando.

Princesa Luna: Ya me encargue de traer los elementos de la armonía a palacio en estos momentos la guardia lunar deben estar por llegar.

Twilight Sparkle: ¿Alguna Noticia de Axio, princesa Luna?.

Princesa Luna: La guardia lunar sigue en su búsqueda, es de admirar que teniendo una herida tan seria haya podido evitar a mis guardias.

Twilight Sparkle: No es por ofender pero el tiene mas experiencia en el combate que toda la guardia lunar o la guardia real.

Princesa Celestia: No podremos ayudarle si se sigue escondiendo, ¿hay alguna forma para poderlo contactar o por lo menos decirle que estamos de su lado?.

Twilight Sparkle: El no se dejara ver a menos que vea a Silver Rain o a mí.

Shining Armor: Debe existir alguna forma para hacerle saber que puede confiar en nosotros.

Twilight Sparkle: Si tuviera uno de sus comunicadores podría contactarlo, pero todo esto a sido tan caótico que apenas si tuvimos tiempo para organizarnos.

Princesa Celestia: Temo que tendré que suspender la búsqueda, necesitamos a todos los ponys que puedan defender canterlot, tendremos que esperar que tu amigo aparezca.

Princesa Cadance: Debemos concentrar nuestros esfuerzos en proteger a la última portadora.

Princesa Celestia: Enviare un destacamento para que la escolten de vuelta a canterlot.

Shining Armor: Debemos enfrentar la posibilidad de que no llegue a tiempo y prepararnos para defender las murallas.

Princesa Celestia: Dejo la protección de canterlot en tus capaces cascos, sera mejor irnos preparando para la batalla.

Shining Armor: Me pondré a trabajar de inmediato.

Princesa Cadance: Podríamos refugiar a los ponys dentro del castillo en caso de que lograran traspasar las murallas.

Princesa Celestia: Puedes encargarte de eso.

Princesa Cadance: Sera sencillo si Luna me ayuda.

Princesa Luna: Estaría encantada de poder ser de ayuda.

Princesa Celestia: No siendo mas doy por concluida esta reunión.

Los tres ponys abandonan la sala de reuniones dejando sola a Twilight y a Celestia.

Princesa Celestia: Se que este no es tu mundo, aun así deseo darte las gracias por prestarnos tu ayuda en estos tiempos tan difíciles.

Twilight Sparkle: Se que no es mi mundo, pero no puedo quedarme quieta mirando como destruyen ecuestria, haré todo lo que este en mis cascos para defender canterlot, no debe preocuparse, todo saldrá bien.

Princesa Celestia: Eso espero con todo mi corazón, te recomiendo que descanses hay mucho que hacer mañana.

Twilight haciendo una reverencia se retira a sus aposentos.

Princesa Celestia: He hecho todo lo que he podido por este reino, solo queda esperar que puedas restaurar los elementos de la armonía, todo depende de ti mi querida alumna.

Al día siguiente los guardias reales junto con la guardia lunar están ayudando a instalar armas de asedio reforzando la seguridad de las murallas, Cadance junto con Luna están ubicando al mayor numero de ponys dentro de palacio, Shining Armor esta preparando algunas trampas y artefactos que puedan dar ventaja en la batalla, por otro lado Twilight esta con Light Moon en la biblioteca ideando planes de estrategia para resistir a los ataques de los changelis, todo parece tranquilo en canterlot la calma se termina cuando las alarmas inundan cada rincón de aquel lugar.

Shining Armor: Soldados ¿Quién dio la alarma?.

Guardia Lunar Treinta: Fue uno de los guardias reales, han visto a un enorme grupo de changelis que vienen por el sur oeste.

Shining Armor: Desplieguen escudos, todos prepárense para luchar.

Los ponys van preparándose mentalmente para lo que enfrentaran, mientras tanto en palacio Twilight es sorprendida por las alarmas que interrumpen su lectura.

Twilight Sparkle: Llegaron mucho antes de lo pensado.

La potrilla al escuchar la alarma busca refugio junto a Twilight.

Night Moon: Tengo miedo.

Twilight Sparkle: Escuchame, no debes preocuparte, mantén la calma, necesito que hagas algo por mi, ¿podrás hacerlo?.

Light Moon: Puedo hacerlo.

Twilight Sparkle: Quiero que me esperes en mi habitación y no salgas de ahí por ningún motivo.

Light Moon: ¿Y tu qué harás mamí?.

Twilight Sparkle: Ayudare a Shining Armor a detener a los changelis mientras llegan los refuerzos.

Light Moon: Prometeme que volverás.

Twilight Sparkle: Es una promesa, ve a la habitación.

La potrilla sale de la biblioteca escoltada por uno de los guardias, en las afueras de canterlot los changelis se acercan como un enorme enjambre de insectos hambrientos, los ponys esperan a que Shining Armor de la señal, el escudo mágico retumba por los primeros ataques del enemigo que disparan proyectiles de magia, las explosiones cubren el escudo que puede observarse a simple vista, Shining Armor calcula que estén cerca y da la señal, miles de flechas y piedras atraviesan el escudo impactando contra los changelis que caen del cielo, la dicha no dura mucho al ver que siguen llegando mas changelis que atacan con mas ferocidad, los ponys a pesar de que el enemigo tiene una enorme ventaja no se rinden tan fácilmente, las flechas surcan los cielos alcanzando su objetivo, los changelis al ver que el escudo resiste sus ataques cambian de estrategia, levantando enormes piedras las ubican encima del escudo y las dejan caer, apenas se puede sentir las vibraciones por el choque de las piedras en el escudo, los unicornios para impedir que sigan usando la misma estrategia disparan rayos de magia que despedazan las piedras antes de poderlas elevar en el aire, los changelis esquivando los rayos y flechas se lanzan en picada y disparan proyectiles de magia que van debilitando el escudo poco a poco, en ese momento Twilight llega junto a su hermano que esta coordinando las defensas de canterlot.

Twilight Sparkle: ¿Cómo esta la situación?.

Shining Armor: Hemos podido mantenerlos a raya, pero si esto continua el escudo no soportara por mucho tiempo, en estos momentos nos vendría bien un milagro.

Twilight Sparkle: Sin Applejack no podre usar los elementos de la armonía y con los changelis asediando canterlot, ella no podrá entrar.

En medio de la conversación un pegaso aterriza junto a la alicornio y el unicornio.

Silver Rain: Silver Rain reportándose su majestad Twilight Sparkle.

Twilight Sparkle: Tu deberías estar en el hospital descansando.

Silver Rain: No pienso quedarme en cama viendo como todo se viene abajo, ademas no me gustan los hospitales.

Shining Armor: ¿Cómo lograste que te dieran de alta?, tengo entendido que los médicos de canterlot son muy estrictos en cuanto a las normas con los pacientes?.

Silver Rain: Digamos que me di de alta, ademas pretendían que siguiera en esa cama sin hacer nada, es muy aburridor y desesperante.

Twilight Sparkle: Deberías regresar al hospital, tu no estas recuperado del todo.

Shining Armor: ¿Puedes luchar?.

Silver Rain: Tengo algo entumecidas mis alas pero eso no evitara que pueda empuñar una espada.

Shining Armor: Siendo así, únete a los demás soldados y preparate para luchar, en cuanto caiga el escudo tendremos que hacerles frente.

Silver Rain: Entendido.

Soldado Pegaso Nueve: Príncipe Shining Armor, informo que se nos están acabando las flechas y rocas, los unicornios se están empezando a agotar por el uso constante de su magia.

Shining Armor: Diles a los unicornios que descansen y a los demás que continúen atacando, veré que puedo hacer para conseguir mas pertrechos.

El pegaso se retira volando a gran velocidad.

Shining Armor: Twilight debo ir a la armería esperame aquí mientras vuelvo.

El unicornio desaparece en un destello mágico, los ataques constantes de los changelis empiezan agrietar el escudo.

Twilight Sparkle: El escudo esta apunto de caer, esto requiere de medidas desesperadas.

Silver Rain: ¿Tienes algún plan en mente?.

Twilight Sparkle: Mas que un plan es un acto desesperado, Silver Rain prometeme que protegerás a Light Moon en caso de que falle.

Silver Rain: ¿Espera que es lo que estas pensando hacer?.

Por el rostro de Twilight corren algunas lagrimas para después emprender el vuelo saliendo del escudo abriéndose paso con un potente rayo mágico que derriba a una gran cantidad de changelis, concentrando una gran cantidad de magia se dispone a enfrentar al enemigo, Silver Rain al adivinar las intenciones de Twilight toma una espada de uno de los soldados y sale del escudo justo en el momento en que la alicornio usando un conjuro refuerza los escudos haciéndolos impenetrables, ya nada puede entrar o salir ganado algo de tiempo para todos los ponys que están en canterlot, el pegaso volando a gran velocidad intercepta a varios changelis que por poco toman a la alicornio desprevenida.

Silver Rain: Pensaste que te dejaría sola, ni hablar, ademas tengo asuntos inconclusos con estos changelis.

Twilight Sparkle: Eres tan terco como la princesa Luna, ahora comprendo porque te eligió para ser un Shadow Bolt.

Silver Rain: Menos palabras y mas acción.

El pegaso logra evadir a varios changelis que se lanzan en picada, Twilight dispara otro potente rayo mágico derribando a un grupo grande de changelis, varios proyectiles de magia se dirigen a la alicornio que detiene con un campo de fuerza mágico, antes de ser rodeada el Shadow Bolt volando a toda velocidad derriba a los changelis cortándoles las alas, otro grupo de changelis persigne al pegaso disparandole rayos de magia que casi logran darle en uno de los costados, Twilight realizando un conjuro levita varias rocas que posiciona a su alrededor, después haciéndolas girar muy rápido las usa como un escudo secundario para mantener alejados a los changelis, Por otro lado Silver Rain esquiva y ataca moviéndose entre los changelis, con gran destreza usando la espada va abriéndose paso, los changelis moviéndose en zigzag despistan por un momento al pegaso que recibe varios golpes, como puede se mueve girando su cuerpo evitando la otra oleada de changelis, al intentar de nuevo la misma maniobra el pegaso toma la espada en el hocico y dando giros corta a los changelis que se le acercan, mientras continua la lucha los ponys observan con asombro la determinación y valentía de estos dos extranjeros que lo están dando todo por salvarlos, uno de los Guardias al no soportar ver como la alicornio se esta sacrificando por ellos decide acompañarla en la batalla, al intentar cruzar el escudo este choca estrepitosamente cayendo al suelo, los ponys se dan cuenta que el escudo no puede ser atravesado como antes, pronto la noticia de que la monarca de Elinos esta luchando contra los changelis en compañía de su guardián llega a oídos de las princesas y del príncipe que no tardan en reunirse cerca de donde están ocurriendo los acontecimientos.

Shining Armor: ¿Acaso perdió la cabeza?, debemos ayudarla.

Soldado Unicornio Noventa: Su majestad estamos haciendo todo lo posible para derribar el escudo.

Shining Armor: No es suficiente con intentarlo, que todos los unicornios concentren los disparos en un solo punto.

Soldado Unicornio Noventa: Enseguida su majestad.

Princesa Celestia: Calmate, solo lograras perder el control.

Princesa Cadance: Mi tía tiene razón, debemos pensar en una forma de ayudar a Twilight.

Princesa Luna: Este escudo es de alto nivel, esta diseñado para resistir ataques a gran escala.

Princesa Cadance: ¿Tu conoces este conjuro?.

Princesa Luna: Me pareció haberlo leído en uno de los libros de la biblioteca real, pero era muy complicado de ejecutar, se requiere de varios sellos mágicos distribuidos en puntos específicos de canterlot y una gran concentración.

Princesa Cadance: Entonces debemos destruir los sellos para poder retirar el escudo mágico.

Shining Armor: Reuniré un grupo de ponys para localizar los sellos y destruirlos.

Princesa Celestia: Espera un momento, estas seguro de querer quitar el único medio que nos queda para defendernos de los changelis.

Shining Armor: No puedo abandonarla, necesita de nuestra ayuda.

Princesa Luna: Piénsalo bien, Twilight esta haciendo un sacrificio por mantener canterlot a salvo si tu retiras el escudo todo lo que ella a hecho por nosotros sera en vano.

Shining Armor queda en silencio reprimiendo la frustración que siente en esos momentos de no poder ayudar a su hermana, un fuerte estallido llama la atención de la realeza que observa al cielo, Twilight usando sus mejores conjuros se mantiene ante la interminable oleada de enemigos que siguen atacando sin compasión, por un momento Celestia siente una presencia familiar al dirigir la mirada a un grupo de soldados ve a Light Moon que esta observando la batalla, desde donde esta empieza a dar ánimos a Twilight, los demás ponys al darse cuenta de lo que hace la potrilla se unen en una sola voz apoyando a la alicornio que da lo mejor de si, Twilight no es la única que esta recibiendo apoyo, en las calles de canterlot el nombre de Silver Rain se hace escuchar con fuerza, el pegaso al escuchar a los ponys dándole apoyo se esfuerza al máximo para no caer ante la horda de changelis, Twilight al seguir usando su magia va agotando sus fuerzas esto ocasiona que pierda concentración lo que ocasiona que cometa errores que siente en carne propia, varios golpes y rayos mágicos impactan en los costados y en la cabeza, aun herida logra crear una onda mágica que golpea a los changelis haciéndolos caer a tierra, las esperanzas de los ponys desaparecen al ver que la alicornio ya no puede seguir luchando, Twilight ya muestra señales de cansancio y su magia ya no funciona como al comienzo de la batalla, los changelis rodean a la alicornio cortando toda posibilidad de escapar, Silver Rain intenta alcanzar a Twilight pero los Changelis le impiden seguir disparandole rayos mágicos que esquiva a duras penas, los changelis cargan sus cuernos con magia, cientos de luces verdes van iluminando las cercanías, sin poder hacer mas los ponys solo pueden ver como Twilight esta a punto de desaparecer, todos están tan absortos por los acontecimientos que nadie nota una luz que se dirige a toda velocidad dejando una estela brillante de color blanco, la luz es tan veloz que antes de que los changelis puedan disparar llega junto a la alicornio y un brillo muy intenso cubre el campo de batalla seguido de una onda de energía que lanza a los changelis en diferentes direcciones, al disiparse la luz junto a la alicornio se ve una figura que algunos ponys reconocen pero la alegría es para Twilight al ver de quien se trata.

Twilight Sparkle: Axio me alegra que estés con nosotros.

Axio: No me perdería esta fiesta por nada.

Los changelis al ver a aquel desconocido se lanzan en picada para golpearlo con fuerza, el humano concentrando energía en su mano dispara un rayo de energía que desintegra a los changelis que se dirigen a él.

Twilight Sparkle: ¿En dónde haz estado?, me tenias preocupada.

Axio: Recuperándome de mi herida en casa de Zecora, Twilight que te parece si conversamos luego.

Twilight Sparkle: En este momento haré caso de tu consejo.

El pegaso usando algunos trucos de vuelo combinándolas con técnicas de combate logra llegar junto al humano.

Silver Rain: Me da gusto verte de nuevo.

Axio: A mi también me alegra verte compañero.

Silver Rain: ¿Que te parece si acabamos con ellos?.

Axio: Yo no lo hubiera dicho mejor.

Un rayo de color verde se dirige a ellos, el humano crea un escudo que desviá el ataque mágico en otra dirección, al ver de donde proviene el ataque se ve la figura de un pony con alas de insecto, en la cabeza tiene un cuerno retorcido con algunos agujeros en algunas partes de su cuerpo.

Chrysalis: Ustedes deben ser los extranjeros de los que tanto he escuchado.

Twilight Sparkle: Chrysalis.

Chrysalis: Veo que me conoces, imitación barata de princesita.

Twilight Sparkle: Axio acabemos con esto.

El humano comienza a desprender energía quedando envuelto en llamas azules, de su pecho sale una esfera dorada que se expande hasta abarcar a los dos ponys, al desvanecerse la esfera se puede apreciar que los dos ponys desprenden una luz intensa igual que sus pelajes.

Twilight Sparkle: Yo me encargare de Chrysalis.

Axio: Supongo que yo me enfrentare con los de la izquierda.

Silver Rain: Mejor para mi, hay muchos mas a la derecha.

Chrysalis: Tienen demasiada confianza en ustedes, ¿En verdad creen poder con todos nosotros?.

AL terminar de hablar aparecen mas changelis oscureciendo el paisaje.

Silver Rain: Pensándolo bien, necesitaremos un matamoscas gigante.

Axio: Yo mas bien diría que necesitamos un insecticida marca Dalek.

Silver Rain: ¿Qué es un Dalek?.

Axio: Es una raza alienígena, lo único que saben decir es exterminar, exterminar.

Silver Rain: Apoyo la moción.

El pegaso choca los cascos delanteros con la mirada fija en los changelis.

Chrysalis: Acaben con ellos, la princesita es miá.

Los changelis se abalanzan sobre los dos extranjeros disparando rayos y proyectiles mágicos, el humano solo desviá los disparos golpeándolos con sus manos rodeadas de energía, Por otro lado Silver Rain moviéndose a súper velocidad va golpeando a los changelis en los costados rompiéndoles las costillas y lanzando algunos changelis contra las rocas, varios changelis intentan atrapar al Shadow Bolt usando su saliva espesa para limitar sus movimientos, el pegaso desaparece en un parpadeo para aparecer en otro lugar desde donde dispara miles de esferas de energía que explotan al contacto, Axio sigue desviando los ataques de los changelis sin moverse de su posición, al ver que sus ataques no surten efecto en aquella criatura dejan de dispararle y se disponen a taclearlo volando a toda velocidad, el humano al preveer sus intenciones toma posición defensiva al llegar a donde se encuentran los va recibiendo a golpes, pensando que podrán sorprenderlo todos los changelis se abalanzan al mismo tiempo pero lo único que logran es que Axio aumente la velocidad de sus ataques, desde la perspectiva de los ponys, observan como los changelis salen despedidos en todas direcciones al estar muy cerca del humano y con la velocidad que se mueve parece que estuviera inmóvil, mientras la batalla continua las dos monarcas están apunto de iniciar el mas grande combate que se haya presenciado en toda ecuestria.

Twilight Sparkle Vs Chrysalis

La primera en atacar es Chrysalis que dispara un rayo mágico de color verde, Twilight con rapidez se protege creando un campo de fuerza con forma de escudo de caballero medieval, Chrysalis vuelve a disparar un rayo mágico con mas potencia, la alicornio responde al ataque haciendo aparecer un espejo que refleja el rayo en dirección al humano, este al percatarse de la amenaza moviéndose a súper velocidad evita ser tocado por el ataque de Chrysalis, no se puede decir lo mismo de los changelis que terminan carbonizados, Twilight usando su magia crea varias sogas que atrapan a la reina de los simuladores pero esto no la retiene por mucho tiempo ya que usando su magia desvanece las cuerdas, Chrysalis levitando varias rocas las lanza hacia Twilight, antes de poder alcanzarla las rocas son destruidas por varios rayos mágicos salidos del cuerno de la alicornio, Twilight invoca varios cristales que la rodean formando un anillo, Chrysalis al disparar otro rayo mágico al ala de la alicornio el ataque es absorbido por los cristales para después devolver el ataque con mas fuerza, la reina de los simuladores apenas si logra escapar de su propio ataque, al ver que necesitara mucho mas para vencerla llama a sus súbditos, estos siendo leales a su reina acuden a la llamada, al estar cerca de ella esta absorbe toda su energía vital, dándole mucho mas poder que antes, Twilight dispara varias ráfagas de rayos mágicos pero estos son detenidos por un poderoso campo de fuerza que rodea a la reina de los simuladores, la alicornio convocando el poder de la tormenta hace que caigan varios rayos encima de Chrysalis pero para sorpresa de Twilight observa como un conjuro mágico aparece frente a la simuladora desviando los rayos en diferentes direcciones, uno de los rayos por poco alcanza al Shadow Bolt por suerte se mueve muy rápido evitando el impacto eléctrico, la reina de los simuladores usando otro conjuro materializa miles de lanzas que enviá contra la alicornio, del cuerno de Twilight sale despedida una enorme llamarada que convierte en polvo las lanzas, después de la llamarada al rededor de ella se crean varios círculos con inscripciones antiguas de estos salen cadenas que se dirigen a toda velocidad a Chrysalis, esta al ver las cadenas usa un conjuro para crear nubes muy densas que atrapan las cadenas después de la nube sale rayos eléctricos que viajan por las cadenas hasta alcanzar a Twilight, la electricidad hace que sus alas se paralicen ocasionando que pierda altura , como puede soporta el dolor y retoma el vuelo, Chrysalis dispara otro rayo de magia, Twilight desviá el ataque con otro escudo mágico con lo que no contaba es que el rayo da la vuelta e impacta por detrás de la alicornio creando una gran explosión, el cuerpo de Twilight se desploma del cielo cayendo a tierra, Chrysalis al ver que la victoria es suya se regodea de su éxito.

Chrysalis: Se necesita mas que una monarca de mitología para poder derrotarme, ya solo quedan tus amigos que pronto te harán compañía.

Ya se disponía a enfrentarse con el humano cuando una columna de luz haciende perdiéndose en el firmamento, todo el lugar es inundado con una energía mágica que hace que los changelis respiren con dificultad, algunos objetos comienzan a flotar, Chrysalis al aproximarse al lugar de donde proviene tal energía queda aterrada al ver a la alicornio, la cola y crin junto con sus alas están formadas por llamas de diferentes colores y su pelaje se torna de color blanco.

Twilight Sparkle: Tienes razón en lago Chrysalis, se necesita mas que tu simple magia robada para detenerme.

La reina de los simuladores evitando demostrar pánico, saca valor para enfrentarse a Twilight.

Chrysalis: Estas muy lejos de poder alcanzar mi nivel, solo tengo que absorber mas energía vital de mis bien alimentados súbditos, esto me hará imparable.

Twilight Sparkle: Estas equivocada en una cosa, tu eres la que esta lejos de poder alcanzar mi nivel.

Chrysalis: Bromeas, se nota que esto es todo lo que puedes hacer, observa mi increíble poder.

La reina de los simuladores llama a un enorme grupo de changelis al reunirse con ellos absorbe su energía incrementando mas sus poderes haciendo que todos los animales que están en las cercanías salgan huyendo de tan tenebrosa magia que despide.

Twilight Sparkle: Ya te divertiste con el sufrimiento de otros, es mi turno de mostrarte de que soy capaz.

Twilight centrando su energía en su corazón hace que su cuerpo brille en una tonalidad dorada, la luz es tan segadoras que la batalla se detiene por un instante, el cuerpo de Twilight va adquiriendo la forma de una humana, su cuerpo es cubierto con vestimentas hechas en seda adornada de visos de colores, al disiparse la luz todos los que están observando quedan con el hocico abierto, al ver en lo que se ha transformado la alicornio.

Chrysalis: ¿Qué se supone que eres?, un bicho mas en la cadena alimenticia.

Twilight Sparkle: Esta es la forma definitiva de la máxima evolución, puedo controlar mi magia en formas que tu ni te imaginas, como princesa te daré una oportunidad, rindete y enfrenta tus crímenes o me veré obligada hacer justicia por mi propia mano.

Chrysalis: Veamos quien es la mejor.

Chrysalis concentra energía mágica en su cuerno y dispara un inmenso rayo que va destruyendo todo a su paso, Twilight con la palma de su mano crea un símbolo mágico que detiene el ataque de la simuladora, Chrysalis concentra energía formando una esfera mágica de color verde que lanza contra la humana, esta levanta el vuelo esquivando el ataque, la esfera antes de estrellarse contra las rocas da media vuelta dirigiéndose de nuevo contra la humana, Twilight usando su magia habré un portal donde la enorme esfera se pierde en su interior, en el rostro de Chrysalis se nota su disgusto por aquella humana que le esta haciendo difícil completar su campaña, realizando un nuevo conjuro convoca a un dragón de color negro de ojos rojos, antes de poder enviarlo contra Twilight un portal se abre por detrás del dragón y una enorme esfera verde sale de su interior al impactar con el dragón se crea una explosión colosal que destroza al dragón.

Twilight Sparkle: Es suficiente Chrysalis es momento de terminar con esto.

Twilight emanando energía combinado con magia invoca a los elementos de la armonía, las Cutie Mark de las portadoras rodean a la humana, mientras esto ocurre Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack y Fluttershy comienzan a flotar, sus cuerpos brillan igual que el color de sus pelajes, los elementos que han estado inactivos cobran vida convirtiéndose en joyas con la forma de las Cutie Mark de las portadoras, al terminar de activarse estos se desvanecen para luego aparecer frente a sus legitimas dueñas, los collares se ubican en sus cuellos para después salir un rayo de magia que se dirige a la humana, frente a Twilight el elemento aparece pero este no se transforma en una tiara solo queda con la forma de una estrella, al reunirsen los rayos mágicos provenientes de las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía se funden en una esfera blanca que se divide en tres partes, una de las esferas entra en Twilight las otras se dirigen a Axio y a Silver Rain entrando en sus cuerpos, una nueva transformación comienza, los tres brillan con intensidad llegando su luz a toda ecuestria, al bajar la intensidad del brillo todos los presentes quedan estupefactos al ver a una nueva Twilight Sparkle con una armadura de color purpura adornado con cristales, en su mano una lanza con símbolos antiguos por todo el mago, Silver Rain porta una armadura de color azul oscuro brillante con el símbolo de la princesa Luna, sus alas cubiertas con una fina capa metálica hacen ver a sus plumas como dagas afiladas y Axio portando una armadura plateada con cristales de forma romboidal de adorno.

Celestia al verlos no no puede evitar decir unas palabras en voz alta.

Princesa Celestia: Los Guerreros de la armonía.

De regreso con Twilight, esta está rebosante de energía y lista para el último enfrentamiento con Chrysalis, en el cielo se pueden escuchar los estruendos de la batalla, Chrysalis mira con horror como sus leales súbditos caen como moscas ante aquellos dos guerreros que atacan con ferocidad.

Silver Rain girado en su propio eje y moviéndose de frente va creando un torbellino que va cortando todo lo que se le atraviesa y Axio moviéndose a súper velocidad todo lo que golpea termina explotando he iluminando el cielo con miles de destellos y sonidos que rompen el silencio de aquellos parajes, en solo minutos el enorme ejercito de changelis queda reducido a solo cincuenta.

Twilight Sparkle: Es momento de que pagues por todo el sufrimiento que haz ocasionado.

Twilight al levantar la lanza hace aparecer debajo de Chrysalis un enorme circulo con inscripciones y símbolos antiguos, la reina de los simuladores intenta escapar pero pronto descubre que no puede moverse, Twilight concentra una enorme cantidad de magia haciendo que la lanza brille con fuerza para después apuntarla a la simuladora.

Chrysalis: Aún cuando acabes con mi vida yo regresare y cobrare mi venganza.

Twilight Sparkle: Quien dice que te voy a arrebatar la vida, la muerte solo sería una salida fácil para su realeza, para ti tengo otros planes.

Chrysalis: ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer conmigo?.

La humana realizando un conjuro sobre la lanza hace aparecer varios símbolos al rededor, luego un rayo de energía mágico sale despedido hacia la reina de los simuladores, al chocar el rayo contra Chrysalis siente como todo su cuerpo se estremece seguido de una luz que la va cubriendo hasta desaparecer dentro de una esfera luminosa, al desaparecer la esfera, en el lugar donde estaba Chrysalis hay una cucaracha que se mueve con histeria, Axio junto con Silver Rain y los changelis que quedan se aproximan a donde esta la cucaracha.

Axio: No tenia idea que pudieras hacer este tipo de cosas.

Silver Rain: Es bueno saber que estas de nuestro lado.

Axio: Y hablando de la reina de los insectos ¿Qué haremos con los changelis que quedan?.

Twilight Sparkle: Me parece justo que acompañen a su reina en el exilio.

Los Changelis al escuchar la suerte que les espera deciden emprender la huida.

Silver Rain: No escaparan.

Twilight Sparkle: Dejalos ir, todo termino.

Axio agarra a la cucaracha y la lanza tan lejos como puede perdiéndose en el horizonte.

Twilight solo se queda mirándolo.

Axio: ¿Qué?, tu dijiste que debía estar en el exilio, yo solo ayude a que su viaje sea mas cómodo.

Silver Rain: Bueno todo termino y me imagino que muchos ponys ahí abajo querrán una explicación.

Twilight Sparkle: Dejémosle las explicaciones a Celestia, ella sabrá que decir.

Axio: ¿Supongo que Celestia ya esta enterada de nuestros orígenes?.

Twilight apenas desviá la mirada respondiendo la duda del humano.

Twilight Sparkle: No pude evitarlo, es mi mentora y me es imposible mentirle.

Axio: Creo que alguien desea hablar contigo.

Axio señala a Shining Armor que esta haciendo señas a Twilight.

Twilight Sparkle: Tienes razón, creo que le debo muchas explicaciones a alguien.

Twilight al descender, el escudo que protege canterlot desaparece dejando salir a todos los ponys, al aterrizar al lado de Celestia la guardia real junto con la guardia lunar y soldados hacen una reverencia, Shining Armor no evita dar un enorme abrazo a su hermana.

Shining Armor: Eso fue de lo mas irresponsable y valiente que he presenciado, no debiste haberte arriesgado.

Twilight Sparkle: No podía quedarme viendo como destruían canterlot, además todo salio bien.

Princesa Celestia: Es increíble lo que haz hecho este día, la mas grande amenaza de ecuestria a sido vencida por una gran princesa llamada Twilight Sparkle, todos estamos en deuda contigo.

Celestia se inclina ante Twilight, los demás siguiendo el ejemplo hacen lo mismo.

Twilight Sparkle: No hay necesidad de hacer eso, lo importante es que la amenaza a terminado.

De entre un grupo de soldados aparece Light Moon que se dirige a Twilight dando un gran salto llega al pecho de la humana que la abraza con ternura.

Twilight Sparkle: Light Moon, ¿Qué estas haciendo afuera?, te dije que debías estar en la habitación hasta que regresara.

Light Moon: Sentí que estabas en problemas y quise ayudarte.

El rostro de Twilight cambia de expresión al ver a aquella potrilla preocupada.

Twilight Sparkle: Tus ánimos me ayudaron a soportar los ataques de los changelis, gracias por ayudarme mi pequeña.

La pequeña alicornio abraza a Twilight agitando sus alitas con gran alegría.

Princesa Cadance: Supongo que esto es lo que llaman humano.

Dice esas palabras señalando a Twilight.

Twilight Sparkle: Supones bien, con esta forma puedo controlar mejor la magia, se puede decir que me hace mas poderosa.

Los ponys que apenas escuchan quedan impresionados y a la ves fascinados al ver a Twilight en su forma humana.

Princesa Luna: Hablando de humanos porque no nos presentas a tu amigo que esta haya arriba.

Twilight al mirar a Axio nota que en su rostro una expresión de seriedad, esto no pasa inadvertido a Celestia.

Princesa Celestia: ¿Sucede algo Twilight?.

Twilight Sparkle: Algo le pasa a Axio, esperen un momento iré a averiguar.

Twilight levanta el vuelo y se reúne con Axio y Silver Rain que tienen la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

Twilight Sparkle: Axio, ¿Qué ocurre, porqué esa cara larga?.

El humano sale del transe para después mirar fijamente a Twilight.

Axio: Perdón Twilight, ¿decías algo?.

Twilight Sparkle: Pregunte ¿si algo te incomoda?.

Axio: Nada me incomoda es solo que estaba sintiendo una presencia maligna en aquella dirección.

El humano señala al norte, donde se encuentra el imperio de cristal.

Twilight Sparkle: Por lo que puedo apreciar todavía tenemos una cosa mas por hacer.

Silver Rain: Tendremos que enfrentarnos al rey sombra.

Axio: Eso y que no sabemos que tendrá preparado para nosotros, por cierto Twilight te sienta bien ser humana, eres hermosa, ahora entiendo porque Flash Sentry quería estar contigo al otro lado del espejo.

Twilight no evita ruborizarse un poco.

Twilight Sparkle: ¿Cómo sabes sobre el mundo alternativo de ecuestria y lo que paso con Flash Sentry?.

Axio: Pinkie Pie me contó sobre tu aventura en el instituto de canterlot, incluyendo los detalles de tu amorío con el humano que por poco te conquista o tal ves ya lo hizo.

Twilight un poco sonrojada contesta con un tono de voz alta.

Twilight Sparkle: El no es mi novio, solo lo conocí por un breve tiempo.

EL humano y el pegaso se quedan mirándola como no creyendo mucho lo que dice.

Axio: Como digas Twilight, no discutiré tus romances, sera mejor irnos, no debemos darle oportunidad al rey sombra para que se prepare.

Silver rain: De paso aprovechamos que todavía tenemos los elementos de la armonía con nosotros.

Axio: Estoy de acuerdo con Silver Rain, aprovechemos este poder para terminar de una buena ves con el rey sombra.

Twilight Sparkle: Deberíamos reunir información del rey sombra para prepararnos mejor.

Axio: Twilight esta podría ser la única oportunidad que tengamos para sorprender a ese pony tirano, ademas piensa en esto, ¿Qué pasara cuando se entere que los changelis han sido derrotados y que existe alguien que puede amenazar su reinado?.

Silver Rain: El tiene razón, si no actuamos de inmediato el rey sombra tendrá tiempo para prepararse y nos sera mas difícil derrotarle, el no es como Chrysalis.

Twilight Sparkle: Tengo que admitirlo, es tiempo de acabar con la última amenaza para los ponys.

Axio: Es momento de irnos Twilight.

Twilight Sparkle: Pueden esperarme un momento, debo hacer algo primero.

Axio: No te demores, cada minuto cuenta.

Twilight desciende lentamente aterrizando al lado de Celestia.

Princesa Celestia: Puedo ver que algo te inquieta, ¿Puedes contarme que es lo que te aqueja?.

Twilight Sparkle: Debo irme, hay un último asunto por resolver en el norte.

Princesa Celestia: ¿Tan importante es ese asunto?, ¿No podría esperar un poco?, hay muchos ponys que desean conocerte.

Twilight Sparkle: Lo siento mucho, esto no puede esperar, ¿Puedo encargarte a Light Moon hasta mi regreso?.

Princesa Celestia: Puedes irte, yo me encargare de ella.

Twilight se dirige a la pequeña alicornio que la ve un tanto preocupada.

Twilight Sparkle: Light Moon quiero que me esperes en palacio, debo concluir un asunto pendiente, en mi ausencia Celestia te cuidara.

Light Moon: No te vayas, tengo miedo de no volver a verte.

Twilight Sparkle: Como te dije antes, yo volveré por ti, esta ves te pido que confíes en mí.

Light Moon: ¿Es una promesa?.

Twilight Sparkle: Es una promesa.

Princesa Luna: Espera Twilight, no le dirás a Shining Armor que te iras.

Twilight Sparkle: Prefiero que no se preocupe.

Twilight dándole un beso a la alicornio alza el vuelo reuniéndose con sus amigos para después dirigirsen al norte a toda velocidad dejando tres estelas luminosas, al regresar el príncipe con las monarcas nota que su hermana no esta presente.

Shining Armor: Celestia ¿haz visto a Twilight?, hay varios ponys que desean conocerla.

Princesa Celestia: Twilight se ha marchado al norte.

Shining Armor: ¿Porqué se habrá ido al norte?, los ponys están organizando una fiesta en su honor por la victoria sobre los changelis.

Princesa Luna: Ella se fue a enfrentar al rey sombra.

Shining Armor: ¿Qué?, ella no sabe lo peligroso que es el rey sombra, porque no me espero para ayudarla.

Princesa Cadance: Ella no desea que nada nos pase, es por eso que ella se marcho con sus amigos al imperio de cristal.

Shining Armor: Esta ves no dejare sola a Twilight, Guardias Reúnan a todos los ponys que puedan luchar vamos a ayudar a Twilight a derrotar al rey sombra.

* * *

**Doy gracias por los comentarios anteriores y agradezco a Silverwolf850, antes de que tu idea me llegara ya había elegido un nombre para Nightmare Moon y llevaba una buena parte escrita, sigo abierto a sugerencias, ideas o lo que deseen aportar hasta la próxima y gracias por Leer, no olviden dejar comentarios.**

**Se me olvidaba Gracias a Seren Avro Tsukino por el aporte de Nightmare Moon.**


End file.
